Devil's Haven
by crypticlyric
Summary: Dissonance has fallen over Jackson Teller as he finds himself in the hot seat, head of the Sons of Anarchy motorcycle gang. A simple ride around Charming shows him signs of possible trouble. Little did he know just how much his life was going to change when he stepped into a tattoo parlor owned by a sarcastic young woman that gave him a run for his money. (Note, Tara is an OC.)
1. Chapter 1

Tara lifted her head from the book she was reading as the door chime sounded, triggering a guitar riff instead of the electronic beep of most stores. It tended to make the customers jump, especially since she changed the tone regularly. The man who walked in seemed amused by it, a smirk playing at the corners of his lips. She had never met the man, but she knew exactly who he was. Every person in Charming did, if they knew what really went on in their town.

Jax Teller was an imposing presence, though his face belied that force and the career he had made for himself. Just looking at his face, he seemed to be a handsome twenty-something that could use a shave and a haircut. Although, his blue eyes were deadly, showing little emotion. They scanned the shop in a way that said he owned the place. Then again, in a way he did. Looking at his clothes, the picture made sense. Ratty jeans, chains, steel-toed boots, leather gloves, and his leather motorcycle club jacket gave more power to his don't-mess-with-me attitude. Sons of Anarchy, SAMCRO, were feared by those who knew they existed. And here, in her tattoo shop, stood the president of the gang.

He walked over to the counter with a swagger that concerned her. It wasn't the exaggerated strut that men who thought they were tough used. No, this was predatory. He didn't think he was bad, it was ingrained in him. The type of swagger that couldn't even be trained. He commanded a presence that rivaled that of a marine. Only he was able to kill without remorse, and without orders. He stopped in front of her, leaning over the counter on his elbows. His face was friendly enough, with a sideways smile as he looked down at her.

"Nice door chime," Jax commented. His voice was gravelly in an interesting way, especially given how his enunciation was subtle, barely there.

"Thanks. Nothing worse than a boring tattoo shop, and the first impression is key," Tara replied with a small smile.

"Pantera's a hell of a first impression," he said with a nod. "Sign says you take walk-ins. I'm Jax Teller. You do touch-ups?"

"Of course, as long as you can pay. Which I'm sure you can, Jax," she replied. "You're in luck, too. Slow day in here, so I'm all yours. Pick a chain, tell me what you need done, where, and I'll get everything set up," she said, standing from her chair and setting her book on the counter. "I'm Tara, by the way."

Jax nodded before he stood upright. Sliding his jacket off as he walked, he made his way to the chair located out of view from the door. Under the jacket, he wore just a black beater. He looked around the shop again, more relaxed this time. "Nice place you've got here. Rock music and a kind of... gothic biker vibe," he said, looking over to her.

"Thanks. I pretty much live here, so," she paused, motioning to herself with a laugh. She wore all black, a pair of tight black jeans, a black leather vest, and even a black skull navel ring. Yet her hair was a light, tawny brown, probably her natural tone. It was braided to one side, a single blue streak woven through it. He could see bits and pieces of several tattoos, but not enough to tell what any of them were. "I made the place, me. So, what needs touching up?"

"The reaper," he said, peeling off the beater and setting it with his jacket, on the floor by the chair. He pulled the gun out of the back of his pants, setting it aside as well, before turning his back to her. His club tattoo, the hooded reaper insignia with their name across his shoulders, California across the small of his back. It matched his jacket with striking detail, but it was fading. Scars along his muscled back also marred the image.

Tara froze as he moved the gun, until her common sense kicked in and told her to be reasonable. He had yet to act threatening towards her and her assuming wouldn't help her any. Looking over the tattoo, she slowly raised a hand, her finger tracing over the faded sections and scars. "The fading is an easy fix. I can't do much about the scars, though," she said before moving away. She had assumed he wasn't the type of man to have colored tattoos, so she had brought over some black ink while he had picked the chair. Getting a tattoo gun, she began to prep herself and her tools. "Have a seat, or this really will hurt like hell."

Jax laughed before complying, sitting with his back to her. Cocking an eyebrow, he found himself looking into a mirror. "That's new," he muttered, giving her a quizzical look through the mirror.

"What can I say? I like to watch people squirm," she said with a wink.

"Oh, that's just sick," he jokingly replied, laughing softly.

"Shush," she tsked. "Nah, I just hate to talk to someone's back. At least now I can see your face," she said before laughing a bit. "And, you know, it was my genius idea to make sure I could see 'tough guys' cry over and itty bitty needle. It really never gets old."

Jax actually laughed over that. Shaking his head a bit, he looked at her with a smirk. "You expect me to cry?" he asked, his voice dripping of a tone that challenged or dared her to say yes.

"Of course not. Back tattoos aren't that painful, especially not to a man like yourself," she replied as she looked at him. "The infamous Jax Teller, crying over a little needle? I'm imaginative and all, but not stupid," she said before pulling off her leather glove, replacing them with black latex ones.

"Infamous, huh? And here I thought I was unknown to most of Charming," he mused before tilting his head to one side, then the next, cracking it. Rolling his shoulders, he then stretched his arms over his head, grunting as he loosened muscles that had grown to be quite tense over the past few months. His actions caused the muscles of his toned back to ripple in front of her, the reaper coming to life and moving along with them. He relaxed, clearing his throat as he let his head hang forward. "I probably don't even want to know what you've heard, and how much is true..." he trailed off for a moment. "Just know, I'm not here for trouble."

Tara watched him relax and was slightly shocked by his statement. Not the words, but his tone. Regretful, ashamed even. Gently touching his back, she bit her lip softly before speaking. "I figured you came in peace when you didn't hesitate to put your gun aside. Granted, that didn't stop me from being concerned," she admitted. Situating herself behind him, she pulled her gun into her lap. "That being said, I'm glad to have the chance to meet you for myself. I'm not one to take the opinions of others as my own."

"Wish more people thought like that," Jax sighed, giving her a nod. "Ready when you are."  
The sounds of the needle started, and she leaned in to begin her work.

"So how did you find my little shop, anyway?" Tara asked as she cleaned up the station she had used. The retouching had taken a bit longer than expected, nearly an hour of work on his back. They had had some small conversation during that time, but they both knew how awkward and uncomfortable it was to hold a conversation while a needle was going in and out of your skin.

"I noticed it a a few days ago while I was out riding. I figured I was about due for a touch up, so here I am," Jax answered as he stood. He was a bit stiff from sitting, a little sore from the ink, but he stretched out anyway. She handed him a mirror so he could angle it to see her work. Taking it, he held it near his face before turning so that his back was facing her. Looking over his tattoo, he grinned and let out a low whistle. "Looks better than ever," he admitted.

It was true. The artist the club usually went to wasn't that keen on detail. He used the more crude version of the reaper. Now, though, it looked as though she added the detail of the original drawing. The reaper looked as though it could be real, yet remained true to the insignia he had grown up with.

"I just thought it would looked better with more detail," she said with a shrug. She stood next to the mirror and smiled a bit. She always took pride in her work, but she was enjoying the view of his toned back, too.

He saw her looking him over and raised an eyebrow at her, turning to face her. "What?"

"Just enjoying the view. It's nice to work on someone who looks better with his shirt off for a change, if you catch my drift," she admitted rather shamelessly, causing him to chuckle.

A crooked smile appeared on Jax's face as he moved to stand directly in front of her. He towered over her small stature. The aura of power he gave off was suffocating. She bit at her bottom lip nervously as she looked up at him, meeting those searing blue eyes of his with her own. This man scared her, yet there was something about him that compelled her to trust him. He lifted a hand and brushed his fingers against the soft skin of her cheek, tilting his head to one side. Eyes softening, he looked down at her with a raw intensity that sent a shiver through her. "I take it you like what you see?" he asked rhetorically before leaning his other arm on the wall above her head.

He had her trapped, his body caging her against the wall. Yet his touch was gentle; she didn't mind this situation, though her senses were dulled by his presence. He ran the backs of his fingers over her jaw before cupping the side of her face. Leaning down, he brushed his lips over hers before capturing them in a kiss. His other hand cupping the other side of her face, he ruled her with the kiss. He remained respectful, his hands staying at her face while his body moved to press against hers.

Her head swam. Damn, could he kiss. She found herself reaching up, one of her hands moving to the back of his head and her fingers buried into his hair. The other, resting against his ribcage. He slid his tongue into her mouth, tasting her as he pressed himself against her more. His left hand sliding down her neck, slowly down to grasp her hip.

He noticed how different their bodies were. She was small, short, soft, pressed against the wall by his lean, solid, tall form. Hell, she was different from most of the women he found himself with. They were so skinny, mostly fake, and "well-used," never a challenge to bed.  
When she pressed her hands on his chest, it took him a moment to realize she was pushing him away. He took the hint and removed his hands, though he hovered over her.

"Wow," Tara breathed before rubbing her hands on her face. "I, um..." she seemed to be having trouble forming a complete thought. Taking a deep breath, she looked up at him. "I'm not easy," she finally said. "And I don't do one-night-stands. If you're really interested, Jax, you know where to find me."

"Well, that's new," Jax said with a chuckle. He respected her honesty and he definitely liked the idea of of a challenge. Gently pushing some of her hair out of her face, a rather charming smiled crossed his face. "I might just have to take you up on that, Tara," he replied before moving away from her, grabbing his things.

She tried not to stare at him as he began putting his clothes back on. Clearing her throat, she straightened her clothing as she walked over to her central counter. She rustled around her papers, beginning to figure out how much the work and time would cost him, and if she could get away with giving him a discount, or if she even wanted to. Scribbling away at a piece of paper, she jumped when Jax tapped her shoulder.

"Here," he said as he handed her a clump of bills. Before she could protest or count it, he kissed her again, mercilessly, and left. Leaving her alone in her shop.

She blinked as she tried to make sense of what had just happened. A good-looking man with a bad reputation came into her shop, had work done on his tattoo, and then kissed her like crazy. Looking at what he had handed her, her jaw dropped. Three hundred dollars and a piece of paper with his number scribbled on it. She had to be dreaming. Stuff like this didn't happen, especially not to her.

Shaking her head, she pulled out her phone and added his as a contact. She looked at his payment and smiled a bit.

"You overpaid, Teller," was what she sent to him. Setting her phone down, she walked to the mirror and looked into her own eyes.

"You're crazy, you know that?" she asked herself, running her hand over her face. "Jax Teller isn't a man who wants a relationship, and you're not a whore."

Just then, her phone rang, the sound of Motley Crue's "Live Wire" playing. It was him.

"Hello?" she answered.

"I didn't overpay. Take the rest, buy yourself something to wear tonight. Nothing too classy, you're just gonna be riding with me on the bike. Pick something you like. I'll be there at 8," he said before chuckling. She could almost hear his grin as he added, "Later, Tara."  
He hung up before she could reply, protest, or anything. Moving the phone away from her ear, she stared at it in disbelief.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she blanched. "You _are_ crazy."


	2. Chapter 2

"We've got a problem," Jax announced after he cut the engine to his bike. The group of men that typically waited outside, Bobby, Chibs, Tig, and Juice, started towards him at his words. He pulled off his helmet before looking around. He still had moments when he couldn't believe that he was the one in charge of the club now. Looking at the clubhouse, it didn't seem like much, but he knew just how valuable they all were.

His musing was cut short as Tig, ever ready for trouble, especially if he caused it, clapped him on the back. Tig was a crazy man, even on a good day, but the club loved him anyway. "What's up?"

Jax stood from his bike and nodded towards the doors to the club. "Take it to the table," he said before heading in that direction. The other members fell in step and joined him. With the power in their stride and the placebo of numbers, they would be an intimidating sight to just about anyone. Opening the door, he entered the club.

It was hard not to smile as the familiar sounds of the club reached his ears. Music from the jukebox, members playing pool, voices of tramps that always found their way here. It was a bar, after all. Jax looked around to make sure everything was in order. One of the women, a blonde, started to move towards him with a smile that said she would do anything for him, for a price. A shake of his head, she moved away. That earned him a shove from Tig.

Jax shot him a look before opening the doors to the chambers. He moved and took his seat behind the gavel, watching as the members filed in and found their seats. The faces around him were familiar, though he could count on one hand how many of them he truly trusted. Having respect for the club was one thing; respect for him was another animal entirely. That was a matter for another time.

The last member trickled in, the door closed, and the gavel sounded. The room fell silent as they turned their attention to Jax, each one wondering why they were there. He let them settle in for a moment before he cleared his throat.

"You remember that scouting ride we took the other night? None of you really saw anything, not that I expected you to," he said before leaning forward, elbows on the table, hands together and fidgeting with his rings. "My route, I saw a couple guys out of place I didn't want to jump the gun, so I kept it to myself," he explained when a few men gaped at his admission. "Last night, I went through again to check. A couple of blacks were there both times. Seems to me, they were lurking around the local businesses. Namely, that little tattoo shop on Brook, Breathing Canvas."

"Why's that our problem?" one of the nomads spoke up.

"It's our problem because these are our people. That shop?" he posed, looking to make sure that everyone was paying attention. "It's run by one person. A young woman named Tara." He let that sink in for a moment. The last thing of their club could tolerate was someone preying on a woman. Even in house, it was an act they didn't tolerate."She owns and runs the place by herself."

"Any idea what the blacks are up to?" Tig asked, though he had a pretty good idea already.

"My guess? Same shit that went down about five years ago. Young, pretty white women, raped and killed where they worked," Jax proposed. There was a bitter lining to his tone that told everyone exactly how he felt about it.

"What do you want us to do?" Juice, typically quiet, asked.

"I don't care who, but I want three of you to scope out the shop tonight. Check out what the Niners want, stop them if they pull anything. This is our town, and we protect our own," he said pointedly before looking around the table.

"I'll do it, Jacky, but what of the girl? Can't exactly have us all walk in as she closes up shop," Chibs pointed out, his heavy accent clipping some of his words.

"I've already taken care of that," he said before checking the time. He had three hours to clean up himself and his bike. When the guys gave him a strange look, Jax couldn't help but smirk. "I stopped in earlier and had a little work done on my reaper."

"Not the only thing she worked on, I bet," Tig commented with a grin, causing Jax to laugh, along with the rest of the table.

"Not yet. I'm picking her up in a few hours," he said with a shrug. "So, who's gonna go with Chibs?" he asked, looking around. Of course, Tig and Juice volunteered. Those three were always together. Jax nodded and banged the gavel, standing as he did so.

While the rest of the members filed out, Chibs stayed and put his hand on Jax's shoulder. When the younger man seemed confused, the Scott grinned. "Honestly, Jackyboy, when was the last time you went on a real date?"

Jax snorted at the question. "It's been a while," he admitted before looking into his friend's eyes. "What can I say? I made a move and she told me that she isn't easy. You know me, Chibs. I can't walk away from a challenge."

"Aye, but don't kid yourself. You wouldn't be worrying about cleaning yourself up and taking her out just for that challenge."

Jax shrugged it off, both the comment and Chibs' hand. "I know how it works, better than anyone," he said, his tone serious as he started out of the room. Relationships were a pipedream for most of the club, for a damned good reason. A reason that had marked his life.  
Chibs shook his head as he watched the president of SAMCRO walk away. Chuckling to himself, he rubbed his chin. "Don't fight it, Jacky," he murmured to himself.

Jax nodded to the guys as he left the building. Getting on his bike and starting it, he headed home to get ready for tonight.

"You have got to be kidding me. You're actually going to go out with him?" remarked Tara's friend, Zena. Unlike Tara, Zena was tall. Of the two of them, Zena was easily the most attractive and confident. 5'10", a slender yet curvy build, short red hair, and all the confidence in the world. Now as her friend stood in her shop, hands on her hips, giving her a look that reminded her of being scolded by her mother, she questioned whether or not Zena's confidence was a good thing. "The woman who doesn't even jaywalk is going on a date with the president of a gang. You want a bad boy? He's probably about as bad as you can get, hun."

"Zee, shut your face," Tara replied before looking at her friend, dead in the eye with a pointed look. "I haven't been on a date in over a year. I can't even remember the last time I had sex. I know what I'm doing, okay? I'm not fool to think that anything more than a memory will come of this," she admitted, before smiling. "You weren't here, so you wouldn't know. Jax and I got along pretty well earlier. Why shouldn't I give myself a chance at a good night?"

"A good night is us on the couch with ice cream and Supernatural. This is crazy. He's a killer, Tara!" Zena shrieked, but it was no use.

"I'm not a kid. I know who and what he is, but I would like to get to know him," she explained before grabbing her keys. She started to the door, but thought better of it. Instead, she walked over and hugged her friend. "Look, I'm glad that you're so protective of me, but you aren't my mother. You aren't responsible for me. I'm a big girl," she said with a nod before laughing a bit. "Since when have I listened to you about guys?"

Hugging her friend back, Zena laughed. "Never, and it typically works out. Just be careful, okay?"

Tara nodded before heading to the door. "I'll be back in an hour or so." With that, she headed out the door, partially cutting off Zena's "buy something sexy for me" outburst.

Jax pulled his bike to a stop in front of her shop. He had told the guys to wait about thirty minutes to avoid any confrontation on her part. He had changed, wearing now a pair of clean jeans that fit him well, as apposed to the hole-ridden, baggy ones that he typically wore. While he still wore his leather jacket, under it he had put on a rather classy black button-up. Taking off his helmet, his hair was slicked back. He still wore his black boots and leather gloves. He wasn't going to change for a date, or a woman for that matter. That being said, he didn't mind cleaning himself up a bit for the interesting little woman he'd met earlier that day.

Standing, he tilted his head from side to side, cracking his neck. He sat his helmet on his seat before grabbing a second helmet out of one of the saddlebags. Setting that one on the seat as well, he reached behind him to the small of his back. He hesitated as his hand wrapped around the butt of his handgun. He didn't want her to worry about it as they were riding, but he wasn't about to go anywhere unarmed. Sighing, he tucked the gun back to its resting spot, tucked behind his shirts

He scanned his bike, making sure everything was in order. He tucked his hands into his pockets and started for the door of the shop. Giving a small knock on the glass, he walked in and smiled slightly as her Pantera door-chime sounded. That smile turned into a look of confusion as a tall, red-haired woman appeared a few feet in front of him with a rather angry expression.

"Do I know you?"Jax asked, raising an eyebrow. "I typically don't get that look unless I've really pissed someone off, and I think I would remember you."

"No, but if you so much as think of hurting my woman, so help me-" She was cut off, by Tara's voice from the back.

"Zee, shut up and be civilized for three minutes, okay?" she called.

"Fine," the tall woman huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. Looking Jax over with a contemptuous glare, she appeared unimpressed. That being said, on the inside she was proud that Tara could get such a good-looking man. Even if he was a creep.

"Your woman, huh?" Jax posed before smirking a bit. He decided to lean against the wall next to the door. Looking at the strange woman, his smart-mouth tendencies got the best of him. "Can't say I blame her for looking for someone... taller."

Zena kept glaring at him for all of thirty seconds, a grin breaking across her face. "I'm Zena. At least you have a sense of humor," she said before sighing softly. "Just take care of her, okay? I hate to assume, but you do have a terrible reputation, compared to us law-abiding citizens."

"I have no intentions of hurting her or putting her in danger," he said with a serious nod, which she returned. If there was one thing he understood in the crazy life he lived, it was the need to keep friends safe, no matter what.

"But there's always a chance of danger," Tara said as she walked into the main room of the shop. Her hair was down, crimped waves falling over her back and shoulders. She wore a pair of stonewash jeans that fit her in all the right places. A dark blue, well-fitting blouse with spatters of black over it. With a fitted leather jacket and leather biker boots with spikes and chains, she really did look the part of a biker chick. His earlier comment of "gothic biker" came back to him as he looked at her. She did a little spin before smiling, holding her arms out to her sides. "What do you think?"

"Definitely money well spent," he said before standing straight again. He gave her an exaggerated, playful once-over before grinning. "Be honest, how much of that did you already own?"

"All but the jeans and boots. But, I've had my eyes on these boots for months, so thank you very much," Tara admitted before hugging Zena. "I really appreciate you watching the place for me tonight. It really eases my paranoia," she half-joked.

"No worries, but I'm going to eat all of your food," Zena promised before pushing Tara to the door. "Now go have fun, and don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"There's nothing you wouldn't do," Tara joked before looking at Jax. "Ready when you are, seeing as I'm being kicked out of my own shop."

Jax smiled and offered his arm to her. He seemed a bit distracted, but she paid little attention to it. He looked from girl to girl and chuckled. "I would make a kidnapping joke, but you would probably take it seriously. So," he cleared his throat, "let's go. I hope you're hungry."

"Always," she replied before hooking her arm with his and heading through the doors. He walked her over to his bike, which was polished and clean. Handing her a helmet, he helped her hook it, fingers brushing over her chin and neck, before rubbing his face.

Now she noticed that something was wrong. Tilting her head, she gently touched his arm. "What's wrong?"

"Look, Tara," he said, looking into her eyes. "Tell your friend to go home. I... didn't want to make you leave your shop empty. A couple of my boys are coming by to watch the place tonight."

"Watch, or rob me blind?" she asked, suddenly tense and irritated. "Why would you want a watch on my shop? What aren't you telling me, Jax?"

"Just trust me on this. Tell Zena to go home, or at least warn her that three of my men are stopping by," he said before putting a hand on the side of her face. "Tara, please. I'll tell you everything later, if you trust me for now. Okay?"

His tone make her relent. She pulled out her phone and sent her friend a warning text message before looking back at Jax. "Fine. You owe me," she said softly. She looked from him to the bike, then back to him with a smile. "You clean up pretty well, Teller," she admitted after a few moments of letting herself calm down.

"I try," he replied, pecking her lips once. He grabbed his own helmet and put it on before giving her a smarmy grin. "You look pretty damn beautiful yourself. Helmet and all," he said with a wink before swinging his leg over and mounting his ride. She laughed before getting on the bike behind him. Her arms wrapped around his waist, the bike roared to life, and they were off.


	3. Chapter 3

The engine of the Harley cut, the silence surrounding them for a few moments before the sounds of nature came back to life. Jax extended his foot, propping down the kickstand and leaning the bike to rest. Grabbing his keys, he slid off his gloves and tucked them into the pocket of his jacket. One swift move of his hand and he had the strap of his helmet unfastened, removing it from his head. Turning his head, he looked at the woman sitting behind him. She, too, already had her helmet off and seemed to be relaxed.

"You just gonna sit there, woman?" Jax joked with a bit of a smirk on his face. Earning a playful glare from his companion, he braced his feet on the ground to steady.

"What if I do, blondie?" Tara joked back at him, winking. She stood, swinging her leg over the bike. She straightened out her clothes before looking down at him. Lightly smacking his shoulder, she turned away from him, a playful sway to her hips.

"Blondie?" he asked incredulously before hopping off of the bike. Catching up to her with a few of his long strides, he playfully smacked her behind, making her jump. "I think I take offense to that."

"Hey now, you're supposed the buy the dinner before doing that sort of thing," she tsked as she took one of his arms, hooking it with her own and pressing her hand against his bicep. It was a rather cozy way to walk together, especially on that sort of night. A chill wind, not as much heat left from the shortened days, and an absence of humidity that marked the change of seasons; the closest things to winter in Charming, California.

"We're here, aren't we?" he said with a crooked smile, indicating the small diner before them. Nothing fancy, just a cute, cabin-style restaurant.

"But we aren't even inside yet, mister," she said with a pointed look at him, causing him to playfully roll his eyes. She smiled, turning her attention to the diner. Tightening her grip on his arm, she leaned her head against his shoulder lightly.

This shocked her, and him. She was only this comfortable around her friends. Never around a man she just men, or even one she had been seeing for awhile. The last person she expected to feel at ease around was Jax Teller, and he certainly wasn't expecting her to let her guard down this easily. Or, for that matter, him to let down his own. He wasn't on edge or worried with her, and that fact alone had a war ignite within him.

It was strange for both of them, yet they both decided to go with it. What was the worst that could happen?

Jax opened the stylized oak door, gently pushing her through before him. The smells of the place hit them like a wall; American cuisine, draft beer, freshly baked rolls and garlic bread, all mixed with the waves of hickory smoke coming from the open fireplace. The mixture of aromas was tantalizing and inviting, but not overwhelming. They each took a deep breath, filling their lungs with the wholesome scents, and smiled. It smelled homey, a rare quality to find in any Californian business.

Tara looked around the place, with its Americana decor. It honestly looked like a cabin that someone lived in. Tables were placed either illuminated by the fireplace or sconces set into the tables themselves. Her lips parted slightly, awed by the beautiful simplicity of the place. She looked up at Jax, impressed. "This place is amazing. How did you find it?"

"Don't act so surprised. I can have class when I want to," he joked, looking down at her with his eyebrows slightly raised. After she hid her look of surprise, he shrugged. "I helped the owner with some... trouble a few years back. So, I can stop by pretty much whenever I want and he makes sure I get top-notch service. I just tend to stay away. Keep the pressure of the club away, which keeps this place safe," Jax explained before looking around the place. "Speaking of, where is his old ass, anyway?"

"Old, now, am I, Jackson?" a deep voice said from behind the counter. The pair turned to see a silver-haired man, barely taller than Tara. He was at least in his early fifties, dressed in jeans and a long-sleeved white polo. For a man his age, he had a rather muscular build to him. "You call in a favor, just to insult me. Some friend you are," the man jested, grinning at the younger man.

"You're older than me, Tony," Jax replied, grinning slightly. Leaning over the counter, the two men embraced, grinning as if sharing a secret. After a moment, Jax stepped back a bit. The older man came around the counter and extended his hand to Tara.

"Antonio Marino, although chucklehead over here insists on calling me 'Tony,'" he said with a sideways glance at Jax, who chuckled.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Tara," she replied, taking his hand and shaking it.

"Good to see you with some company for a change, Teller," Antonio remarked as he looked Tara over a bit. "Pretty company, at that," he stated before adding to her, "He's such a loner." This made her laugh.

"Oh, ha ha," Jaz said before looking to his friend. "So what about that favor?" he started, cut off as Antonio put his hand up.

"Yeah, yeah. You're lucky she's here, Teller, or I'd make you eat in the kitchen," the silver-haired man jested before motioning for the pair to follow him. Jax gently placed a hand on the small of her back, guiding her after the other man.

Antonio led them to a table close to the fire, that was obviously set up for two. Like the rest of the restaurant, the decor was simple, home-style. A woven checkered tablecloth, a metalwork basket that held the condiments, folded napkins, and wrapped silverware make it look like a dinner at home. Jax moved past her to pull her chair out for her, her taking her seat with a soft smile.  
Antonio snorted. "Whoa, ain't that a sight. Jax teller, being a gentleman."

"Yeah, yeah. Shut it, old man," Jax responded before taking his own seat. He shrugged off his jacket, showing just how well his black shirt fit him. He looked over at Tara before putting his elbows on the table and bringing his hands together. Antonio handed him a list of wines, which he began to look through. His brows pulled together slightly, looking rather perplexed.  
After a few moments of watching him, Tara cleared her throat and spoke up. "While he attempts to crack the Da Vinci Code, I'd love a beer. Miller, preferably."

"Touche," Jax said, handing the wine list back to Tony before giving Tara a look. "Two beers, then," he said, Antonio leaving them, before adding a side comment of "smartass" in her direction, causing her to grin. He relaxed a bit, giving her a small, crooked smile. "Bear with me here, I haven't been on a date in God knows how long," he admitted with a chuckle.

"Same here, but there's no need for you to get all prude with me, Teller. And I don't drink wine unless I have to," she replied, laughing softly as she picked up a menu. She flipped through it, seeing what all they all they had.

"No 'prudeness' then. Which means you'd damn well better order something more than a salad, woman."

Tara snorted at that. "Do I look like a rabbit to you? Salad? Never. This girl," she paused, hooking a thumb back at herself with a devilish grin, "eats meat and potatoes. Hope you don't mind paying for steak," she said with a wink. If she was going to enjoy this date with him, she was going to be herself around him.

"Atta' girl," Jax replied, laughing and grinning as he looked through his own menu.

Chibs waited for Tig and Juice to join him before he started towards the back entrance of the tattoo shop. They had circled the area a few times in the past hour, choosing to use Juice's truck for the sake of remaining inconspicuous. Motorcycles were rather easy to pinpoint; their owners, even more so in Charming. They had yet to see any sign of trouble, but it was still fairly early.  
Once they reached the door, Juice pulled out his lock-picking tools while Tig and Chibs took point at either side of the door. The younger man moved quickly, a small metallic click sounding in the night. Returning the tools to his pocket, he slid his gun into his hand. Chibs nodded, his gun ready, and Juice opened the door slowly.

The two older men swung around, pointing their weapons into the open passage. They didn't have any reason to believe someone would be in the shop, but their tactics were a habit they rarely deviated from, for their own safety. With Juice pulling up the rear, the group entered, fanning out to scan the room they were in. In what appeared to be intended as a utility room, someone had turned it into a mix of laundry and storage. Two older appliances and shelves made up the entirety of the walls. The two older men exchanged a look while Juice looked around a bit more.

"This lass really is living here," Chibs muttered, shaking his head at the thought. "Damn."

Just then, a noise sounded from the door that led to the rest of the shop. The men were instantly tense, weapons at the ready as they moved to the door. They each exchanged a look, a mental agreement between the trio on their next course of action. Chibs moved to the door, gun at the ready as he slowly turned the handle. A moment's pause and he flung the door open. Tig swung his flashlight up, catching a tall figure in the light.

She screamed.

"Ah, hell," Tig muttered, lowering his gun. The tall woman had a gun pointed at them, both hands seemingly locked around the handle. She was shaking slightly, looking both terrified and determined at the same time. Moving the gun as her head turned, pointing to each man in turn.

"Easy now, stretch," Tig said, turning to look at Chibs. "This place was supposed to be empty, right?"

"Aye," the Scott agreed. Looking at the woman, he held his hands up in surrender. "Look, we're not here to hurt you."

"Says the group of men holding guns on me," she spat, looking between the three of them. "Why are you here?"

Tig, instead of beating his head against a wall in trying to explain to her what was going on, pulled out his phone and dialed Jax. Holding the phone to his ear, he gave a rather unamused look to everyone in the room. It rang for a few moments before Jax answered.

"Talk to me," Jax said.

"This place was supposed to be empty, man. Not have some crazy chick with a gun. I thought you had the owner with you?" Tig asked. The woman made a face at being called crazy.

"I do. Let me guess," he paused, giving a pointed look to Tara over the table. "Tall, stubborn, dyed red hair?"

"Add in that she doesn't know how to work the safety and I'd swear you were here."

"That would be Zena, Tara's... protective friend. Hold on," Jax said before pressing the phone against his shoulder. "I thought you warned her that my boys would be stopping by."

"I did, but she never replied. My luck, she probably forgot her phone again," Tara replied, reaching out for the phone. Jax smirked slightly before letting her have the phone. "Hello?"

"Damn, Teller. Never knew you were a woman," Tig teased.

"Ha, ha, jackass. Put Zena on the phone," Tara said, more of a command than a request.

Tig bit back a smart comment before he handed the phone to the tall woman. "It's for you, princess."

Zena took the phone, making a slight face as she set the gun aside. "Hello?"

"Hey, Zee. Great time for you to forget your phone," Tara said before laughing softly. "Listen, for once, please. Apparently there's a chance of trouble at the shop tonight. Jax had a couple of his guys agree to watch over the place. Only, they didn't know you would be there and vice versa. Those guys aren't there to hurt you. I'm not going to ask you to trust them, 'cause I know you won't. But," she paused, "you should trust me." She went to say more, but Jax took the phone.

"And if any of those three give you trouble, you have my permission to give 'em hell," Jax said, earning a laugh from both women.

"That, I can do," Zena replied with a bit of a smirk to the three men. She took a second and quieted herself before continuing. "You really sent them here to protect her shop?"

"I did," Jax replied.

"Thank you," she said before handing the phone back to Tig.

"Still want us here, boss?" Tig asked, raising a brow as Zena waved them into the apartment.

"Yeah. Keep an eye out, Tig. Oh, and don't harass her too much. She has my permission to kick your ass," Jax pointed out.

"Take all my fun," he joked before smirking a bit. "Behave yourself and wear protection," he said before closing the phone, earning a surprised look from Juice.

"He's gonna kill you for that," the younger man said.

"I know, but I couldn't help myself," Tig admitted before following after Zena. They looked around the small apartment, emphasis on small. Juice and Chibs sat down, while Tog looked around the place a bit. Zena watched each of them warily for a good thirty second before plopping back down in her spot on the couch. Grabbing her popcorn, she went back to her show.

Just as they all seemed to relax, shots fired and glass shattered.


	4. Chapter 4

The three men sprung into action, instantly on their feet with weapons drawn. Chibs and Tig went to the door while Juice moved to Zena.  
"Stay back and stay down ," he said before looking at her gun. He grabbed it and turned the safety off. Handing it back to her, he looking at her with a seriousness that rarely crossed his face. "Shoot anyone who comes through that door without knocking three times. Okay?" Zena nodded, getting up and shrinking beside the couch, pulling the armchair to blockade herself in.

Juice moved away from her before nodding at his companions, drawing up behind them just as they opened the door. The two older men swung into the hallways, both in attack mode as they scanned the immediate area.

The sound of crunching glass carried from the main room of the shop. The men pressed themselves to the walls of the hallway, silent as they crept along. One benefit of wearing almost all black was the ability to play off of shadows. Tig came to the end of the corridor first, poking his head around. A shot flew by his head, his instincts forcing him back into the mouth of the passage. Back pressed to the wall, he panted before looking to his friends.

"Juice, go to the back entrance. We left it unlocked," Tig said before looking to Chibs. "You ready?"

"Always," Chibs replied as Juice disappeared into the back room. Nodding to each other, they swung into the main room, firing off at the first people they saw before dropping behind cover - a tattoo station at the back of the shop. Spreading out, each popped over the seat with guns blazing within seconds of each other, using the tactic to interrupt any return fire.

Behind the main counter, four men with guns hid, seven if you counted the three men the Sons crew had shot already. Two were in dire condition, the third only grazed. Unlike the two men across the room, these gunmen fired at the same time, a volley of gunfire all at once. That tactic might work against some opponents, but not the two they currently faced.

Each time the other group began to fire, one of the men would feint to the side, while the other took a shot at the sidetracked shooters. Within minutes it was two against one, and the Sons remained intact. The two conferred for a moment, staying silent while their hands mapped out their plan. Seconds passed and they were on their feet. Chibs took the direct route while Tig slid along the outskirts of the room, each with a knife in hand. They moved silently, paced so that they would reach the front of the counter at the same moment. They paused just before, sharing a knowing glance before they moved in front of the counter, knives ready.

One lone man was left and even he was shot, arm bleeding from just above the elbow. He, like the rest of his crew, was black. The only black gang around that would fire on the Sons were the Niners. Chibs dropped down and put his blade against the man's throat.

"Listen here, boy. I will not hesitate to kill you," the Scott said, voice matching his stern countenance. "You're going to tell us exactly why you are here or you will die here with your friends."

There was a long silence as the wounded man weighed his options. The two Sons watched his face and knew he was aware of exactly who they were. He attempted to move his injured arm, but hissed at the pain. It was then he nodded.

"What are the Niners doing here?" Tig asked.

"New leadership. Boss wants us to hit the local businesses, starting with white women," he murmured, kicking himself when he realized how stupid he was.

"Why here?" Chibs prompted, pushing the knife a bit further against his throat.

"As far as we knew, the chick that runs this place had no connections or protection. Our boss picked this place as our first hit. Aside from that, I don't know," he said.

Tig nodded a bit before standing, grabbing his phone and calling Jax again. He had to dial twice before he answered.

"What's up?" Jax asked. For Tig to call twice, something had to be wrong.

"Ran into a bit of trouble down here, man. A couple of Niners."

Jax was instantly tense and clutched the phone with a new severity. "What happened?"

"Just after we hung up, these idiots broke into the shop. Seven of them. We shot it off with them and manage to leave one alive," Tig explained before kicking the man's leg. "For now."

"What did you get out of him?" Jax asked, picking his words carefully. He glanced over at Tara, who was listening intently to his side of the phone call. The last thing he needed was to set her off in the middle of their dinner.

"Apparently there has been a change in command, and the new head wants to his the local businesses, women first," Tig answered, looking down at the man, who was nodding to corroborate his story.

Jax let out a sigh. "Any damage?" he asked, knowing Tig would get the full meaning of the question.

"We're fine. Let me check on Juice," he said beforeputting the phone to his shoulder. "Juice!" he yelled back the hall.

"Just a sec," came his reply. He pounded the door to the apartment, three times. "Zena?" he asked, slowly opening the door.

"I'm okay," she claimed, still hunkered by the couch.

"We're good, Tig," Juice called before moving to help the moving.

"Everyone is fine. The shop... not so much," Tig relayed to Jax. "What do you want us to do now?"

"Get the prospects on it," Jax ordered, rubbing his face a bit.

"What about our friend here?"

"Take care of it," Jax said before breathing heavily. "Tell the group-" he started, thinking better of it. "One second thought, meet up with me, tonight. We gotta figure this shit out," he finished, closing the phone and hanging up.

Tig nodded to Chibs, who in turn slit the man's throat. Juice walked out, Zena not far behind him. "Call the prospects and get this cleaned up," Tig said to Juice before walking over to the tall woman.

"This," she waved her hand around, indicating the scene before them, "is normal for you guys?"

"More or less," Tig admitted. "Not for those who scare easily. You okay to get yourself home?"

"I'm fine, and I'm fairly sure I don't want you knowing where I live," Zena said before sighing, looking around the torn up version of the shop her friend was so proud of. It looked wrong; she knew it would tear her friend up. "Tara can't exactly stay here. I should stay and-"

"Jax will take care of her," Chibs interrupted. "He isn't about to leave the poor girl with this mess. Go home, try to get some sleep," he said, the Scott pulling the kind, fatherly tone that seemed to work on everyone. "Nothing else," he added when she began to protest, "he'll take her over to your place. Your friend is in good hands."

Zena made a face before looking at Tig. "You should let him do the talking more often," she said, pointing to Chibs. "I, uh... I guess I'll go home, then." She rubbed her arms nervously as she started walking out the back.

It wasn't long after that, that the prospects showed up and got to work.

After Jax explained all that had happened, Tara did everything but steal his bike to get him to take her back to her shop. Luckily for them, the bodies and most of the blood had been cleaned up.. What was left was every bit as devastating. Broken glass was just the beginning of it. Bullet holes perforated the walls, counter, chairs, the artwork she had decorating the place, and even a few bottles of ink. The place was trashed, plain and simple. Jax always expected the worst, and he got it.

Her reaction to the mess was predictable and justified. The shop was her life, her home. Everything she had was in that shop. She had walked around, looking over the damage up close and personal. She had been deathly silent as she circumnavigated the room, appearing calm and collected. When she moved to the center of the room, looking over the splintered walls of the counter, Jax moved to her. The instant his arms were around her, she lost it.

He held her tightly as she sobbed, the strength of his arms restricting her most heart-wrenching sobs. As her shoulders shook and her tears soaked his shirt, he kept speaking soft works of comfort. Hands rubbing her back, he took a deep breath before making her a promise.

"Hey. Hey, listen to me, Tara. We'll get this place up and running again. Good as new. Hell, we can find you a new place - a new start." When she brought up being afraid, he held her even tighter. "I'll keep you safe. Whatever it takes, you're gonna be safe and sound and in your shop. You have my word."

She took him at his word and clung to him, calming down a bit. He simply held onto her, keeping her close as he let her think. After a few moments, she sniffed and moved away from him a bit. Rubbing her face, and her tears, she grimaced.

"Oh god, I'm sorry," Tara apologized, just now realizing that she was making a mess of him. "Look at me, crying all over some guy I just met. I..." she started, trailing off as she looked around her shop again. Rubbing her forehead, she sighed heavily. "I've got to find a place to stay. Shit."

"Don't worry about it. You can stay with me if you want, I'll help you find some place, or you can always call a friend," Jax replied before looking around a bit. "Either way, you're going to need some clothes."

"You'd really let me stay with you?" she asked, rather shocked. "We just met, Jax. I can't ask that of you."

"You're not asking, I'm offering. I wouldn't offer if I didn't mean it," he said before moving to stand in front of her. Gently cupping her face, he looked into her eyes, pressing his forehead to hers. "You're welcome to stay with me, Tara. Sure, we just met, but I like you. And, before you make a smartass remark," he started with one of his crooked smiles. "If you do stay with me, I'll take the couch."

"But-" she started to protest.

"No 'buts.' I'm not going to make you uncomfortable, or make you do anything you don't want to."

"I'm not kicking you out of your own bed, Jax. I'll take the couch," she replied, before he interrupted her, grinning devilishly.

"My place it is, then," he said before kissing her softly, cutting off and pushing away any protests she may have had. He moved away from her and kept his grin as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Trickster," she chided before heading to her living quarters, him following not far behind. After a few minutes, she had packed an overnight bag, using an old backpack since they would be on the bike.

"You ready to go?" he asked, offering his hand to her. Taking his hand, she nodded and they were on their way.


	5. Chapter 5

They arrived at his house not long after leaving. After tending to his bike, Jax led Tara inside. A modest place, but if the ease that fell over her was any indicator, it was truly his home, his refuge. The shrugged off his jacket almost instantly, hanging it by the door. He nodded for Tara to do the same, telling her to get comfortable, before he walked into the living room. His smile faded ever so slightly as he saw his mother sitting in the living room. Not that he didn't like his mother or that he wasn't thankful for her help, he just wished he had warned Tara about her.

"Hey, baby," Gemma said, standing up and walking over to her son, hugging him.

"Hi, mom," he replied before looking around a bit, then glancing at the clock. "He's in bed, isn't he?"

"But not sleeping, poor thing," she said before pursing her lips a bit. "How'd it go?" she asked.

Jax was about to answer when Tara walked into the room, standing beside him while holding her bag. Gemma gave her son a look before looking the younger woman over, crossing her arms.

"Mom, this is Tara. Tara, this is my mother, Gemma," Jax introduced before clearing his throat a bit. "She's staying here tonight, seeing as her place was trashed."

Then the lightbulb lit up for Gemma. "That was your place?" she asked, looking at Tara. "Tig called and told me what happened. I'm sorry."

"Me, too," Tara replied before offering Gemma her hand. "I definitely did not think I would be meeting his mother, let alone this soon," she said with a laugh.

"Oh, really?" Jax asked. "Why's that?"

"I honestly didn't think you would want to keep me around," she admitted before chuckling softly. "I guess circumstances have changed a hell of alot, so anything is possible, right?"

Just as Jax was about to question her more, a little blonde-haired boy poked his head out of the hallway, catching Tara's attention. Jax hadn't brought up having kids, and she honestly hadn't thought to ask. He didn't seem like the guy who would take on being a single dad to her, at least not with knowing who he really was. At least, until his next actions killed any doubts she had.

Jax smiled broadly, walking over to the little boy and scooping him up in his arms. The child clung to Jax, who nuzzled him before walking back towards the two women. "You should be sleeping, little man."

"But I wanted to wait for you, daddy," the tot said, though he was obviously tired. Eyes drooping, he leaned his head on Jax's shoulder and tightened his little arms around his dad's neck.

"You need sleep, Abel," Jax said before looking at Tara. He smiled proudly as he tightened his grip on Abel, turning so that she would be able to see the child's face. "Abel, this is Tara. Tara, this tired little creature is Abel, my son," he said. Abel lifted his head slowly and looked at Tara.

"You're pretty," he said sleepily before putting his head back on Jax's shoulder.

"And you're adorable," Tara replied before gently rustling his hair. "You need to go to bed, kiddo."

"I'll be back," Jax said before disappearing down the hallway with the sleepy child.

"So, you're the girl Jax took out tonight?" Gemma asked, looking Tara over as if sizing her up.

"I am. You raised quite a man, Gemma," Tara remarked before glancing to the hallway. "He never mentioned that he was a father."

"Is that a problem?" Gemma asked. She was ever protective of her boys.

"Not at all. I love kids, actually," she admitted. "How old is Abel?"

"He turned three a few months ago," Gemma answered before crossing her arms again. "And since you don't want to ask, I'll go ahead and say it. His mother is dead." Tara was stunned by her bluntness. Gemma didn't relent. "And yes, it was because of the club. Now, tell me why you are here. What did you do to get Jax to bring you home?"

"He offered when he saw how badly my place was trashed. What did I ever do to you?" Tara asked, aghast. "Are you trying to scare me away from your son? Listen here. I don't scare easily. If you're worried about me taking your son from you, you can stop. I'm not delusional or naive enough to believe Jax and I will last, or that he would want to keep me around. But I'm not about to turn my back on a chance at a good time. And, since you don't want to ask," she started, quoting Gemma with enough attitude to give the older woman a run for her money. "No, I didn't come here to sleep with your son tonight. I'm taking the couch."

Gemma pursed her lips into a thin line, nodding ever so slightly as she listened. Once Tara finished, Gemma moved so that she was in the younger woman's face. Staring her down for a few moments, she smiled. "Finally, a girl with a backbone. You're going to fit right in," she said, approvingly, before moving away, grabbing her things and heading for the door. "Tell Jax I'll be back over tomorrow." With that, she was out the door.

When the sound of the engine started and left, Jax walked back out, blankets and pillows in his arms. Clearing his throat, he set the stuff down on the couch before moving to stand in front of Tara. "I was going to come back out earlier, but uh… I heard you two and figured it safer to grab these," he indicated to the bedding, "for you. Are you okay?"

Tara nodded. "Yeah. Thanks for warning me, by the way. I," she paused, shaking her head a bit. "I think I gained her approval."

That shocked Jax, causing him to arch an eyebrow. "Seriously? How did you manage that?" He knew, better than anyone, that his mother wasn't easy to please.

"By giving her what she gave. Yeah," she started, "I'm just as confused." She looked around a bit before smiling softly, timidly up at Jax. "Is your little guy sleeping?"

"As soon as his head hit the pillow," Jax said before gently taking her hands in his. "Look, I-"

"No need to explain. He's your world, so you protect him from everything. You would've told me eventually, right?" she asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Of course. I'm going to go out on a limb here, but I'm guessing you are good with kids," Jax said before looking at her as if awaiting confirmation.

"I love kids, and they seem to like me, too," she admitted before fidgeting nervously. "Why do you say that, though?"

"Abel typically hates strangers," he said with a smile.

"Oh," she said softly, looking down rather bashfully for a moment. "It's… It's been a long day," she whispered.

"It has. I'm gonna go to ne so I can be up when Abel gets up," she said before letting go of her hands. "You sure you want the couch? I can-"

"Go to bed, Teller. I'm perfectly fine taking the couch," she cut him off before moving to make a bed for herself on the couch.

Jax turned her around and kissed her, cupping her face gently. This kiss was sweet, not nearly as needy or heated as their previous ones had been. She placed her hands on his arms and enjoyed the kiss for the few moments that it lasted. He slowly pulled away from her lips before planting a tender kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight, Tara," he whispered.

"Goodnight," she replied as he walked away.

****  
Jax went to his room and changed, trading his black button-up for a white t-shirt, pulling it over the white beater he had been wearing all day. Pulling on his SAMCRO hoodie, he left his room, heading quietly down the hallway. Not that he liked leaving his son in the house, even if Tara was there, but her had business to take care of. Tig was waiting outside and they needed to come up with a game plan.

He slipped out of the house, locking it behind him before walking down the driveway. Hod it not been for the one dim streetlight, one wouldn't even be able to see Tig. Dressed in all black, all that gave him away was the chrome of the bike he sat on. When Jax neared him, he stood, stretching out his lengthy limbs.

"Talk to me," Jax said as he put his hands in his pockets, standing in front of the other man.

"I think the guy talked way too easily. The story sounded rehearsed. Besides," Tig paused, rubbing his chin just a bit. "What banger would turn on their gang like that? Even if he knew he would die, that's a bitch move."

"So you think they fed us a bullshit story, something planned by the higher ups," Jax said. He paced as he thought that over. "Which would mean Tara was a target for another reason entirely."

"Exactly. But who knows?" Tig replied. "Maybe they wanted us to second guess the story."

"So we would guard the girl and let our guard down on the businesses. Shit," Jax sighed. "I hate playing blind, man. Whoever is in charge of the Niners now," he paused, mulling over his thought a bit, "is either playing whoever may have come to help Tara, or-"

"Has no loyalty from his crew yet. That's a huge leap," Tig remarked.

"Find out whatever you can on who is heading the Niners. And see if you or Unser can dig up on Tara," he commanded, getting a skeptical look from Tig. "See if there is any reason for her to be a target. Criminal past, arrests, driving record, anything."

"What about you? She's in your house, man," Tig pointed out, his mind always on pleasures of the flesh.

"I'll see what I can find out," the younger man said with a shrug. He didn't want to admit to the other man, or himself, how much he was growing to like the woman.

He didn't really understand it, seeing as he normally took a long time to warm up to a woman on anything more than a physical level. Yet, for some reason, he was comfortable, even happy, with Tara, whom he had only just met. It didn't make any sense.

Tig gave the younger man a knowing look. "You like her. Damn, Teller. Of all the girls you could pick… Talk about a conflict of interest."

"I know, Tig. Trust me, I know. After what happened with Wendy, I shouldn't even think of another relationship. Honestly, I was just planning on taking her out, having my fun, and leaving her," Jax admitted.

"But she got to you. You've never been one to trust anyone, especially women. She's different, isn't she?" Tig asked. The entire club, though Jax was the president, were older men who more or less loved him like their own blood. Tig was one of those such guys, and he would do anything for the kid. That also meant keeping him safe, in check, and understanding his problems.

Jax just nodded before sighing heavily. "We tell the club tomorrow. Tell everyone to be at the table at two," he said.

"Jax, be careful," the older man said before mounting his bike and starting it, riding off into the night.

Jax sighed heavily before turning to walk back into his house. He shook his head at the story that was his life. He was too young to have the responsibilities he did. Most men in their early thirties were worried about jobs, a house, a wife, kids, bills, car payments. Well, he had all of that, plus the club, protecting the town, running guns, making deals, and dealing with the shit other gangs heaped on him. His position made him and everyone around him a target; it was a fact he hated beyond compare.

He crept silently through his house until he reached his bedroom. Stripping down to his beater and boxers, he climbed into bed, his body screaming in relief as he finally had a chance to relax. As tired as he was, sleep evaded him. His mind was racing over everything that had happened and what his next move would be, both with the club and the woman who was sleeping on his couch.


	6. Chapter 6

After nearly an hour of tossing and turning, Tara was mentally kicking herself. She was slowly, quietly walking back the hallway. Her destination? Jax Teller's bedroom. Yeah, that was something she never would have believed of herself. After the day she had had, her mind wouldn't allow her to rest. And now, it seemed that her feet were carrying her to his room of their own accord.

She bit her lower lip nervously as she knocked on his door, lighting rapping her knuckled against the wood. "Jax?"

"Yeah?" he replied groggily. He had to bite back a bitter remark; he had just fallen asleep. He propped himself up on one elbow as he looked to the door. Tara stood in the doorway, wearing an oversized t-shirt and pajama shorts. "What's wrong?" he asked, knowing she wouldn't come to his bed for what he had in mind as he saw her bare legs. His mind wandered off to think of them wrapped around him, for just a moment.

Tara hesitated, fidgeting with her hands, as she thought about what she was doing. After a few moments, she met his eyes with her own, the wear and tear of the day cracking through her soft features. "I… I don't want to be alone," she practically whimpered, voice cracking at the sincerity and size of her admission. She hated appearing weak under any circumstances, but to do it in front of a man such as Jax was crippling to her pride.

"Come here," Jax said softly, sitting up and patting the bed beside him. He ached for this woman, and not in the way he was used to. The fact that she admitted she was feeling weak was proof of her strength, which caused a sense of compassion to engulf him.

This time, she didn't hesitate. She walked over to the bed, moving to sit beside him. He wrapped his arm around her when she seemed to drift back to being timid, pulling her to him. She practically melted to him, arms sliding around his middle as she rested her head against his chest. He tightened his arms as they wrapped around her, looking down at her with soft concern. The look she returned to him was so sincerely thankful and sweet, his chest tightened. He held her close to his body, leaning his head to nuzzle the top of her head.

"I'm sorry. I'm being such a baby…" Tara whispered, sighing as she relaxed in his arms.

"You're not being a baby. After the day you've had, I'm surprised it took you this long to crack," Jax replied, his voice low and soothing, as he rubbed her back.

"My day wasn't entirely bad, though," she admitted. She looked up at him with a soft, sad smile. "Actually, things were pretty damn awesome until, you know, the real world decided to interrupt. I really enjoyed our date."

"We were having a really good time," he said before moving a bit. He slid so they were face to face, laying on his side while she was on her back. Leaning against her side, he slid one arm over her waist to gently pull her closer, his other hand propping his head up. Sliding his hand slowly up her side to cup the side of her face, he kissed her softly. Leaning his waist on her slightly, his lips pressed against hers more, his tongue brushing the edge of her lower lip before he pulled away.

"Jax-" she started.

"I know. I'm not going to push you," he promised before giving her a tired smile. "But there's no harm in some kissing, is there?"

Tara laughed softly. "Sure there is, but," she paused to cradle one side of his face in one hand, the other resting on his chest. "You're a welcome distraction." Stretching up, she kissed him with a bit more fire. He returned and stoked that fire, pulling her body closer. He pulled away from her lips and looked into her eyes. Keeping her close, his eyes slowly scanned the features of her face before returning to hold her gaze.

"Can I ask you something?" he whispered, warm breath hitting her face.

"Of course."

"Be honest with me. Why do you think I'm gonna kick you to the curb so soon?" he asked, locking their eyes as he placed his index finger under her chin, his thumb toying at the rim of her lip.

Tara leaned back against the bed and away from him, biting at her lower lip nervously. "Why would you keep me around, Jax? You're a gorgeous man who holds a lot of power in this town. I'm nobody," she said softly. Looking into his eyes, she sighed softly. "There's no reason for you to want me. You can have anyone, and I'm just…" she looked down at her body. "Look at me. I'm short, chunky-"

"Really?" Jax interrupted, pulling back from her a bit. "Yeah, you're short. Chunky? Nah. You're curvy and I'm certainly not complaining," he admitted with a playful grin. "Don't you dare say that you aren't attractive. You're beautiful. And me? I'm no prize, trust me. You know the person I am, the shit that I've done."

"Which is another reason I never thought you would keep me around. How does someone like me fit into your world?" she said, voice small as she looked into his blue eyes. "You're a killer," she admitted pitifully, more to herself than anything.

"Then why are you here?" he asked softly, her comment hurting him in a way he hadn't expected. It was the truth, but the way she said it… He couldn't quite explain how it affected him.

"Because I like you, however stupid it may be," she said, laying flat on her back. Staring at the ceiling, she shook her head a bit. A sad smile came to her lips, eyes closing. "What about you? Why do you want me here?"

"Honestly? I like you, Tara. More than I probably should," Jax said before crawling over top of her, supporting his weight on his arms for now. "Look at me," he whispered as his face was mere inches above hers. He waited for her to open her eyes, a crooked smile appearing when she did. "It isn't going to be easy, Tara. Far from it. But," he paused to press his forehead against hers and stare deeply into her eyes, "I like you. You like me. If you're willing to give this a shot and put up with me, then why the hell not? We've already covered the major roadblocks. Abel, the club, my mother," he listed, his smile growing slightly. He kissed her a few times, his lips crashing against hers. The blonde hairs of his beard scraping at her skin as he kissed her, relaxing his arms so he would lay on her.

When he finally let her up for air, she brought her hands up to his head to mess with his hair. Fingers pushing into his hair, she fussed with and tousled his hair as she looked into his eyes. "You're serious?" she said softly, smiling at the idea. She really liked the man who had made her day quite interesting. Not just his looks, either. He had a great personality that seemed to click with her own, which was something that rarely happened.

"No. I'm feeding you a line of bull to get you in bed with me," he said with a droll stare, wiggling on top of her to emphasize his sarcasm. "Hell yeah, I'm serious. It's sure as hell not gonna be easy, but nothing is, right?" he said, giving her the puppy eyes. Set in with that baby face of his, her heart melted. "I'll warn you now, though. You get involved with me, and you're going to have a whole crew of guys who get off on teasing you," he promised, grinning in a wicked manner that erased the sweetness of his previous expression.

"And you're going to have to deal with a few guys and gals who will enjoy trying to make your life hell," she pointed out before gently scratching his head. Smiling up at him, she gently shook her head before letting out bitter laugh. "You know, having any shred of sanity really in overrated. Let's give this a shot," she said, earning a grin from the man on top of her.

"Sanity isn't what it's hyped up to be," Jax replied before moving his hands to play with her hair. He grinned at her before curling his hand in the hair at the back of her head, using his hold to tilt her head into a kiss. She tightened her grip on his hair and arched into the kiss. With him over top of her, there was little she could do to fight against his advances. Not that she wanted to. Her head swam as he slid his tongue into her mouth and his hand down to her hip. Letting go of his hair, she let her hands fall to the sides of his face, gently gripping his jaw. All was going well until he slid his hand from her hip, moving it under her to grope her rear.

Putting her hands on his chest, she gently pushed him away. "I'm sorry," she whispered. God knows she didn't want to push him away, but she had to. When he nodded a bit, she slid her hands up his chest to cradle his face once more. She pecked his lips a few times before giving him a quizzical expression as his hands moved to tangled into her hair.

"Don't be sorry. Don't ever be sorry for respecting yourself," he said before kissing her forehead. "I'm glad that you're gonna make me work for it," he admitted with a chuckle. He slid off of her and laid on his back before looking at her. Rubbing his beard, he raised an eyebrow at her. "How do you typically sleep?"

"I like being on my side. What about you?" she asked, stretching out a bit.

"Good, 'cause I like being on my back," he said before wrapping his arm around her and pulling her to cuddle against his side. She turned to be on her side and wrapped her arms around him, one hand resting over his heart and the other pinned beneath his shoulderblade. He smiled down at her before yawning, which in turn made her yawn and smack his chest in a playful manner. Chuckling, he placed his left hand over hers on his chest, his hand covering hers. "Goodnight, Tara," he whispered.

"Goodnight, Jax."

Tara awoke the next morning to find herself all alone in Jax's king-sized bed. Disappointed, she crawled out of bed and fumbled her way back out the hallway. Her first thought of finding her bag of clothes and dressing herself was thwarted by the smell of fresh-brewed coffee. Sniffing the air, she headed into the living room only to stop and smile. Abel was sitting on the floor, playing with one of his puzzles. He looked up when she walked in and smiled.

"Wanna play with me?" Abel asked, his voice innocent and still groggy from sleep.

"Absolutely," Tara replied before walking over and sitting cross-legged on the other side of the puzzle. The little boy pushed a clump of pieces towards her and smiled, wearing his SpongeBob pajamas. Ruffling his hair, she started looking through the pieces to help him build the picture of animals at the zoo. Abel was just jabbering away about the time when his daddy took him to the zoo and all the animals that he saw, Tara laughing at his exaggerations.

Once he heard the two of them playing, Jax moved into the doorway that connected the kitchen and living room. He smiled and leaned his shoulder against the doorway, sipping at his coffee. Having taken a shower already, he didn't bother to get fully dressed. Standing there in nothing but his pajama pants, he looked fairly awake and alert. His hair wasn't slicked back, wearing it loosely as he had done a few years before. Clearing his throat, he grinned.

"You like playing with Tara, Abel?" Jax asked, watching the two of them with a smile full of fatherly pride.

Turning to face his father, Abel nodded his little head quickly. "Yeah. She's nice and doesn't hog all the toys like Juice does. And she said that her best friend is a giraffe!"

Jax gave Tara a look and chuckled a bit. "Juice is one of my crew," he explained before looking at his son. "She's prettier than Juice, too, huh?" he prompted, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Duh, daddy. Juice is a boy. Tara's a pretty girl," Abel said with a matter of fact nod before standing up. He walked over and hugged Tara tightly, who hugged him back in kind, before running out to the kitchen. Disappearing, he climbed onto a chair and started to eat the breakfast his dad had been trying to get him to eat.

"Rotten kid," Jax muttered before standing straight, motioning Tara to come over to him. She stood and walked over to him, smiling as she rubbed sleep out of her eyes. "Giraffe, huh?"

"You've met Zena. Try and tell me that's a lie," she said, giving him a look before casting a longing glance at his coffee cup. Laughing, Jax snaked a hand around her waist and kissed the top of her head. Wrapping her arms around him, she nuzzled her face into his neck and sighed happily.

"Fresh pot of coffee," he said before patting his hand on her side gently. "But you can only have a cup if I get a good-morning kiss," he stipulated with that crooked smile of his.

"Oh, that's just cruel," she joked before tilting her head back to look at him. "You're lucky you're cute," she teased before arching onto her toes to kiss him, her hands resting on his bare chest. He used his free hand to grab her face, thumb rubbing her cheek as he kissed her back.

"Damn straight," he joked when he pulled away from her lips. "Hey, a guy's gotta do what he can to get some sugar."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now can I please have a cup of coffee?" she asked, though she didn't move away from him. Sighing happily, she pecked his lips a few more times. Sliding her hand down his chest, she laughed softly. She looked him over before turning her gaze to his eyes. "Do you always walk around shirtless or you just showing off?"

"I figured you would enjoy me showing off." Jax grinned down at her. "If you move, I can get that coffee for you."

"I'm not complaining, just don't expect me to drool over you," she replied before moving to look around his kitchen.

"Mhm, and that's why you've been keeping your eyes on my face this whole time," he teased before grabbing her a mug and pouring coffee. She grabbed milk from his refrigerator, adding it to the brew before he pushed her the sugar shaker.

"Hey, I'm still a woman with needs. I would really rather walk out of here with my dignity intact, so I'll just keep looking at that baby-face of yours," she said with a wink, heaping and stirring sugar into her drink before taking a drink of it. Letting out a content sigh, she smiled.

"Baby-face?" he scoffed. Shaking his head, he walked over to stand behind Abel's chair. The toddler leaned his head back to look at his dad. "Do I have a baby-face?"

"No. You're too hairy to be a baby, daddy," Abel said.

"Atta' boy," Jax said, leaning down and kissing his son before looking at Tara. "See?"

"Your beard is the only thing hiding that adorable-"

She was cut off as playfully grabbed her face with one hand, towering over her as he made her look at him. "Oh, no. The only thing 'adorable' about me is my son," he said before making her lips pucker by squeezing her cheeks. He pecked her lips before smirking a bit. "Any arguments?" he asked, still holding her face hostage.

"Yes," she said, though it was slurred due to the torture he was imparting upon her face. "You are adorable and I will continue to say it. Get over it, Teller," she said with a nod before pulling his hand off of her face. Reaching up, she fussed with his hair a bit. "You got a problem with that?"

"Yes, but I'll deal," he replied as he leaned down to kiss both of her cheeks where he had been holding her. He set down his coffee before gently resting his hands on her hips. She set her own cup down before putting her hands on his abdomen. "I've gotta head to the clubhouse in a few hours, talk over all the shit that went down last night. Gemma's coming over to keep an eye on little man. You're welcome to stay here. I could drop you off at your shop or a friend's place. Or," he paused long enough to slide his hands to the small of her back. "Or you could come with me to the shop and meet the guys. Granted, you'd have to sit out while we're at the table, but I'm sure you can find something to do."

Tara was rather shocked by his offer. She hadn't thought he would take her to meet the club so soon. Sliding her hands up to the back of his neck, she smiled softly. "Its not like my shop is open for business right now. I'd like to come with you, as long as it's no trouble," she said softly, eyes looking over the features of his face.

"One of the perks of being king, I don't into much trouble. At least not in house," he said with a smile. Leaning down, he kissed her softly before nuzzling his cheek against hers. He pulled her into an amorous hug before sighing happily. "Just be prepared for the guys to give both of us hell. They live for that sort of thing, especially with me," he half-joked.

"They really are like a family, huh?" she asked, still trying to wrap her head around how a band of outlaws could have such a strong sense of brotherhood and camaraderie.

"They _are_ family," Jax corrected her before releasing her. "I grew up with them always around. Yeah, I know," he said as she balked at his words. "Not the ideal family, but no family's perfect, right?"

"It's not that, it's just that I spent a lot of time in bars when I was a kid, too, so I know what it's like," she admitted before moving away from him a bit. Looking down at herself, she wrinkled her nose. "I suppose I should take a shower and make myself look - and smell - like a presentable human being."

Jax laughed at her antics, rolling his eyes. "Oh, shut up," he joked. "You can use the master bath. I would offer to join you, but-"

"I'd say no and you have a kid to watch," she said with a matter-of-fact nod. Kissing his cheek, she waved to Abel before leaving the room. She grabbed her bag and headed down the hallway, leaving Jax in the kitchen to terrorize his ticklish son.


	7. Chapter 7

Once she felt clean and humanized again, Tara spent some time watching Jax and Abel interact, laughing and playing as father and son should. It really was a heartwarming sight, especially since it contradicted everything she had heard about the outlaw. In fact, everything he had shown her so far did.

Both Jax and Tara had to get dressed before they could leave. Jax put on his carpenter jeans and a baggy white t-shirt before pulling on his black SAMCRO hoodie and club vest. Tara wore a simple pair of dark jeans, a black and blue baseball-style shirt, and her leather jacket. When Gemma arrived, she took one look at the two of them and rolled her eyes. She could see how well they fit together, even if they couldn't. It wasn't just how they dressed that made them fit together, either. The ease and charisma between the two was obvious to Gemma. Not quite sure how she felt about it, she decided to keep her mouth shut for now.

Once they arrived at the clubhouse, Jax grinned as he helped Tara off of the bike. "Shit. I was hoping everyone would be inside. Incoming," he warned. Tara look behind him to see two older men walking in their direction. One had scraggly, curly black hair and electric blue eyes. The other's face was heavily scarred, while his hair was turning gray. As they neared Tara and Jax, they exchanged a look and smirked.

Tig whistled as he came to stand beside Jax. "Damn, boss. Is this the girl you were with last night?"

"I'm gonna guess this is the one I called a jackass last night?" she asked, looking at Jax.

"That'd be him. Don't worry, we've all called him a jackass at some point or another," Jax said before hugging the two men. "Tara, this is Tig and Chibs. And this," he paused to wrap his arm around her waist, "is Tara."

Chibs offered her his hand. "Since you're here, I take it that you plan on sticking around?"

She nodded before smiling, shaking his hand. "As long as this one decides to keep me," she replied as she nudged Jax. "I just have to say this. Your accent and voice are awesome," she said, earning a laugh from Chibs and an eyeroll from Tig.

"Thank you, lass," Chibs said before looking to Jax. "Everyone else is inside. What's she gonna do while we're at the table?"

"I'm sure she'll find something to do. It is a bar, after all," Jax replied before nodding for them to make their way inside. Tara slid her arm around his waist in order to walk closer to him. He smiled softly down at her, squeezing her against his side as they walked in the door.

As soon as they entered, all eyes were on them. Jax never brought women to the club. For him to walk in with his arm around Tara was a way to ensure that the rest of the guys wouldn't lay a finger on her. At first, it seemed the like Sons had no idea what to think or do. That being said, it took only a few moments for the life of the bar to return. A few whistles sounded before everyone went about their business. While Jax grimaced, Tara's eyes scanned the room. A smile slowly came to her face, Jax noticed as he let go of her.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked with a slight smile.

"Your club is the Roadhouse," she joked. Looking around, she pointed to the pool table. "You need me, that's where I'll be."

Jax laughed. "Behave, you. I will not hesitate to spank you," he said with a playful grin before leaning down to kiss her softly. "The prospects will show you around if you want. I'll be back, hopefully soon." He walked away from her and everyone who was patched in followed him into the table room. Taking his seat at the head of the table, Jax waited for everyone to sit and the door to close.

"What's she doing here, son?" Clay asked from the opposite end of the table. Jax had little tolerance for his white-haired stepfather, and everyone knew it.

Had anyone else asked about her, he probably would've beaten around the bush and played it off as a casual relationship. With Clay, though, he wanted to pin the old man with the reality of it. Not to mention, being truthful about it would save him any trouble with the rest of the crew later on. "Tara's going to be sticking around for awhile. You'll probably be seeing her around here from time to time, seeing as she's now my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend or girlfriend?" Happy asked, grinning.

That warranted laughter from most of the table. Jax smirked and chuckled.

"Actual girlfriend, smartass. Trust me, she's definitely not the same breed as those girlfriends of yours," Jax replied before leaning back in his seat. "Anyway, on to business. What did you guys find out?"

"Official sources say that Laroy is still top dog in the Niners," Bobby spoke up. "Unofficially? Heard he's MIA and some new kid stepped up. Derek Parker. I can't find shit on this kid, aside from he moved here from the east coast about six months ago."

"And he's already running the show?" Jax asked.

"Seems that the crew knew him. He ran some shit out where he used to be, I guess," Bobby answered before nodding to Tig. "You have any luck on the girl?"

"She's pretty boring, man," Tig said, shrugging. "Not so much as a parking ticket since she moved to Cali six years ago. She lived in San Francisco and Sacramento for a couple of months before coming here. As for anything from where she used to live, I've got nothing. You know I can't get into out of state files, man. That's some fed shit and I'm not that smart."

"The only one who might be able to pull her files is Unser, and we don't even know where to look," Juice said. Looking at Jax, he hesitated. He didn't want to be the one to tell the president what to do, but there were something things that had to be done. "Maybe if you asked her about her past, we could start looking in the right direction."

"Hell, if she's honest she can save us a load of digging," Bobby added.

Jax nodded. "Yeah. I figured I'd start talking to her about that today. After all the shit that went down last night, it didn't seem right to start asking about that sort of thing. She seems to be dealing better today, so I'll see what I can do." He rubbed his face before looking around the table. "We still have to figure out what's going on. Anyone wanna take a ride tonight, see if there's any trouble in our borders? Until we figure this mess out, it's a guessing game."

"I'll go," Happy said.

"Me, too," Bobby said before looking at Jax. "Everyone else should probably be on call in case we do run into something."

Jax agreed before picking up the gavel. "I really hate being in the dark. Find out what you can on the ride tonight." He thudded the gavel on the table before standing up, starting out of the room. As he made his way out of the room, he looked around. Frowning slightly when he didn't see Tara around the pool table, he scanned the room for her.

Tara was sitting at the bar, counting money. As Jax walked over to her, his brow furrowed.

"What did you do?" he asked. He hadn't been at the table long enough for her to do anything bad, but he couldn't figure out why she would suddenly have money.

"The boys underestimated me at pool," Tara replied with a mischievous grin. Holding up the wad of cash, she looked into his eyes. "Apparently they've never seen a woman who actually knows how to play."

"You hustled them, didn't you?" he asked as he snatched the money from her, causing her to protest. Chuckling, he counted it quickly before looking at her in disbelief. "There's five hundred dollars here. I wasn't in there long enough for you to play that many games."

"Just one game. Tournament-style, hundred buck buy in. You know, you'd really think they would have realized I was a serious player when I challenged them like that," she mused before pouting cutely. Lower lip sticking out, she held her hand out to him. "Can I have my money, please?"

Jax could not believe this woman. Shaking his head a bit, he leaned down as if to kiss her. Instead, he grabbed her pouted out lip between his thumb and forefinger. "You're just full of surprises, aren't you?" Toying with her, he pulled her lip up to meet his and kissed her gently before returning the money.

"Of course. That's what makes me so entertaining to be around," she replied before pocketing the money. Looking up at him with a smile, she tilted her head to one side. "So, what's the plan for today, Teller?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out now. I don't have to actually work in the shop today," he explained before shrugging. "We can do pretty much whatever." He stretched, wincing slightly. He back was still a little tender from the tattoo work she had done yesterday.

"How about we stop by my shop, then we spend some time with Abel? You could always dump me off somewhere if you wanted it to be father-son only time," she said, earning a glare from him.

"I'm not going to dump you off somewhere. Now, why do you want to stop at your place?" Not that he minded taking her there. He just knew how seeing the damage had affected her the night before.

"Well, first of all, I need more clothes. Plus, I have a salve that can help your back," she pointed out.

"My back?"

"Yeah. That thing that's been causing you to wince every time you stretch. Same thing that keeps me from clinging to you that way I want to when we're riding. No need for the high-and-mighty tough guy act with me, Jax," she practically cooed at him. "I am the one who inflicted that damage, after all." Standing up so she was chest to chest with him, she smiled.

"You're just trying to bruise my ego, aren't you?" he jokingly asked, smiling right back at her.

Just then, a white-haired man walked behind the counter, clearing his throat loudly to break up the new couple's moment. Sighing in exasperation, Jax wrapped his arm around Tara after she turned to see who was bugging them. Giving her a warning look, he slowly turned his attention to his stepfather.

"Not gonna introduce me, son?" Clay asked, an innocent smile teasing at his lips.

A tick worked in Jax's jaw at being called "son." A sarcastic smile came to his face. "Clay, this is Tara. Tara, this is my stepfather, Clay Morrow."

"Nice to meet you," she said with a soft smile, leaning into Jax slightly. She didn't know why, but the older man made her skin crawl. It was a sensation she hadn't felt in years, and certainly not one that she ignored. Whatever this man was capable of, she wanted nothing to do with it.

"And you. Pretty little thing you've got there, Jax," Clay said before finally grinning. "Hopefully you stick around, Tara."

"If she does, we'll all be broke," yelled one of the prospects that she had beaten. Tara laughed, thankful for the break in tension. The other men whose money she had taken agree with the first's sentiment.

Jax pulled Tara to him protectively. It made no sense to him. Sure, his stepfather was an evil son of a bitch, but as soon as he had sense Tara's trepidation he felt compelled to protect her. He was a loyal and protective man, but he barely knew the woman. It made about as much sense to him and why he liked her the way he did, when they had only met twenty-something hours ago. "We're gonna go spend some time with the kid. Let me know if you find out anything," he said before starting to maneuver Tara to the door.

They made their way back to the bike without any further interruptions. Jax sat on the bike, standing it up before withdrawing the kickstand. Tara looked at him as she bit at her lower lip, putting her hands on either side of his face. He raised an eyebrow at her, concerned.

"That man gives me the creeps, Jax. I haven't had such a bad vibe in a long time," she said softly. The look in her dark eyes was sincerely concerned, though he couldn't pinpoint the exact manner of that concern.

Damn, the woman was sharp. "You picked up on something that the entirety of the club is blind to," he said. Putting one of his hands over hers, he sighed. "I grew up, idolizing that man. Then I realized what a fucking viper he is. The club is loyal to him, though. He was the president before I took over. Don't let him fool you, Tara. Being blind to his nature is what ispoisoning this club," he stated with a venomous authority that startled her.

Tara nodded a bit before gently squeezing the sides of his face. The bitterness in his voice wrought havoc on her heart. She couldn't even begin to imagine the pain he fell at such a betrayal. She wondered what had happened to knock him off of such a pedestal, but she decided she would rather not know.

She kissed him sweetly before climbing onto the bike behind him. She put her chin on his shoulder before whispering into his ear, "Don't let him poison you."

****  
Back at Jax's house, Tara settled in while Abel took full advantage of having his dad home for the day. For a while, Tara watched the two laugh and play together, getting dragged into the mix a few times. She faded into the background and started to busy herself, cleaning up around the house. Not being the type to freeload, she felt it was the least she would do. Not to mention, it was nice to do housework in an actual house for a change. Living in apartments for so long caused her to miss the simple things like having a lawn to mow and walls you could hang things on. Jax didn't seem to notice what she was doing until she returned to the living room with a basket of his folded laundry.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked, giving her a scolding look.

"Don't give me that look. I'm just going to set these on your bed so I'm not awkwardly going through your drawers," she said before starting to go down the hallway once more. Jax hopped to his feet and gently grabbed her arm.

"Why are you cleaning my house?" he asked, taking the basket from her and setting it aside.

"It gives me something to do to make me stop seeming like a mooch," she admitted.

"You're my guest, Tara. You don't have to do anything." He went to pull her to him, but she put her hands on her hips and looked at him with such sass, he almost felt like he had done something wrong.

"Yes, I do. If I don't make myself feel useful, I'm gonna go insane," she explained. "You can't complain about anything unless my cooking sucks. Besides, I gave you more time to be beaten on by that three-year-old terror of yours. Now, if you'll excuse me-"she paused as she went for the basket.

Jax caught her, his arm hooking around her waist. He tossed her onto the couch, crawling over top of her and pinning her down as she protested. Grinning like a madman, he winked at her before looking over at his son.

"Come on, tickle her!" he coaxed, the toddler running over and starting to do as he was told. He didn't know just how ticklish she was, but he figured he would give it a shot. He moved to hold her wrists with one hand, freeing his other to tickle her. Tara remained fairly calm until Abel started really poking and tickling at her sides. Being tickled made her squirm at the very least, curl up and hide at the worst.

Once Jax started to attack her sides, she laughed and protested, trying to make them stop. Her wiggling and squirming beneath him was affecting him in terrible ways, but Jax was having far too much fun to stop. The laughter coming from her parted lips was infectious. He let go of her wrists so he could join his son in the full out assault on her ticklish spots, poking at her sides, arms, thighs, and anywhere else he could, trying to make her laugh more. Abel was having a grand time, too.

Now that her hands were free, she attempted and failed miserably to end their attack on her. Breathless, she grabbed Abel by the sides and hoisted him onto the couch, using him as a shield against Jax's tickle hands.

"Oh, that's not fair," Jax complained, trying to get to her with his giggling child in the way. Giving up, he changed targets, causing Abel to laugh and squeal more. Tara let him attack the little boy for a few minutes before she wrapped her arms around Abel, shielding him from the monstrous amount of tickling they had both received. All of them were laughing and smiling at each other.

"Jerk," Tara joked as Jax slid in beside her, wedging himself between the back of the couch and her side. Propping his head up with one hand, he draped his other arm over his son, that hand brushing against Tara's side. Looking down at her, he grinned.

"You shouldn't have let me find out that you're ticklish."

"Like I had much choice in the matter!" she cried, leaning her head towards his.

"Still, that's definitely something I can, and will, use against you," he pointed out. Taking a deep breath, he leaned down to kiss her a few soft times. If he had had it his way, he would have held the last kiss for more than three seconds. Unfortunately for them, Abel decided to start poking at him.

"What do you want?" he asked, messing up his son's hair.

"I'm hungry," Abel said before snuggling against his dad's torso, using Tara's chest as a pillow. The latter caused Jax to laugh and give Tara an innocent shrug.

"What do you want to eat, kiddo?" she asked, rubbing the side of his little face gently.

"Grilled cheese," Abel answered with a matter-of-fact nod.

"Again?" Jax asked, tickling his stomach. "You always want grilled cheese."

"Abel, would you try something else if I cooked it?" Tara asked, looking down at him with a smile that hinted at her nurturing nature.

"Tara-" Jax began to protest.

"Shush, you," she said. Abel nodded and she smiled more. "Let me up so I can go figure out what I can make."

Jax sighed and shook his head a bit. "And people call me stubborn." He playfully pushed Abel off of Tara, causing the child to laugh and start playing with toys. Looking into her eyes, he brushed a chunk of her hair out of her face with the back of his hand. Neither one of them could believe how comfortable they felt in that moment, with each other. Jax hadn't tickled anyone but Abel in God knows how long, until just then with her. Tara had never, ever let herself be pinned down. Yet being together made certain things click. "You're beautiful, you know that?" Jax said with a heartwarming smile, he put his hand on the side of her neck, thumb caressing her skin.

"Thank you," she said with only a slight hesitation. "Now, let me up so I can feed your kid." Her change in tone and mood made him laugh.

"Fine," he gave up. With Jax letting her go, she was able to get off of the couch and head to the kitchen. Not before he got in a playful smack on her behind, though.


	8. Chapter 8

After dinner and putting Abel to bed, Tara and Jax settled in for the night, watching a movie on the couch, in their pajamas. They had started out with a fairly sizable gap between them. It didn't take long at all for them to end up cuddle and curled up together. Legs tucked under herself, Tara leaned her head against his shoulder, arms hooked around his slender torso. Jax had his long legs stretched out, feet propped on the coffee table. One arm was wrapped around her, the other resting across his lap, hand on her leg. They had found some stupid comedy that was playing on cable, nothing terribly entertaining but enough to be able to sit through.

Which was good for the couple. They were both enjoying the comfort and peace of being able to sit, relax, and watched a movie together. It was a chance to show how similar they really were, too. More than once, they had turned to each other at the same time, both finding that part of the movie laughable. Each time, they said nearly the exact same thing. Jax found her extremely amusing; it was rare for him to find a woman with his sense of humor. Tara couldn't be happier with their setup for the night; she was a cuddler and had a soft spot for sarcastic men.

When the movie ended, she looked up at him with a tired smile, taking a deep breath and filling her senses with his manly smell. Maybe it was because of the vest and what else he wore, but every time she had had the chance to sample his scent, leather was part of the mix. He returned her smile, gently running his fingers through her hair before he turned his head away to yawn.

"Time for bed, old man?" she jokingly asked, patting his chest softly.

"Yes, now help my old ass up," he said, playfully pushing her away.

"You're lucky you're cute," she replied. Standing up, she shoved his legs off of the coffee table. Moving to stand in front of him, she held her hands out to him. He grabbed her hands and stood up, kissing her forehead before pushing her towards the hallway. They walked to his bedroom, and Tara stopped to look at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Take your shirt off and go lay on your stomach."

"Wait, what?"

"You heard me. Come on, you really didn't expect me to forget about your back," she said. Poking at his chest, she stared him down. "Do it, Teller."

Jax sighed and did as he was told. Sure, his back was sore, before there were so many other things they could do in his bed that were actually fun. He climbed onto his bed, burying his face in the pillow as he brought his arms under it. He relaxed almost instantly, his breathing becoming slower and deeper.

Tara watched his muscled back rise and fall as he breathed. There were few things sexier than a man with a toned back, and this one definitely had that. Her mind briefly flashed, picturing her nails digging into that well-muscled flesh as he-… She shook her head and told her mind to behave before she crawled on top of him, straddling him as she sat on his rear.

Jax turned his head, resting his cheek against the pillow as he looked at her from the corner of his eyes. She winked at him, reaching to fuss with his hair. Leaning back, she opened a small tin and greased her hands with the salve - some recipe she had accidentally found and decided to sell in her shop. Rubbing her hands together to warm them, she began kneading and caressing on his back, starting with the reaper that was reddened and obviously sore. He winced, grunting and hissing at the pain when she would press the more tender areas.

She kept it up until she had worked the greasy substance into the skin of his back. Grabbing his discarded, dirty beater, she wiped her hands clean.

Jax thought she was done with him, so he started to lift his head up. Tara promptly shoved his face back into the pillow.

"Oh, no. I'm not done with you," she said, crawling up to kiss the nape of his neck. "You really think I'm so sadistic, that I would only hurt you?" her voice turned into a subtle purr as she moved to sit on his rear again.

"I think I like where this is going," Jax admitted unsurely, starting to relax again.

Tara smiled to herself before beginning to massage his back, hands starting just about the line of his pants. Kneading, rubbing, and tenderizing the muscles, she didn't realize how much of a toll his life took on him until her hands reached his shoulderblades. She had never felt such tension, causing her to press harder into the knots.

Jax certainly wasn't expecting a massage, but she was damn good with those hands of hers. He had to press his face into the pillow to stifle moans and groans at the pleasure and relief he felt. The weight of the club may have never really showed, but he knew that she had to feel it as she worked out the kinks it caused. His thoughts of explaining and confiding in her vanished when she started on his neck. He actually growled, causing her to giggle. If only she knew what her hands were doing to him, giggling would be the last thing she would do.

He suddenly became aware of how soft her ass felt as it slowly slid up and rested on his lower back. Soft, cushioned, and he knew how it looked in jeans and shorts. This woman had him hard and ready to go. If she didn't stop soon, he wasn't sure if he could control himself. He had to admit, very few women could turn him on wearing a shirt that would be too big for Clay. Okay, the shorts that she wore under it might work, since he couldn't see them with the shirt she had on.

Tara slid her hands to his arms and gently kissed along his shoulder and neck. "Feel better?" she whispered. When he nodded, she sat up, moving off of him.

As soon as she was off of him, he flipped over and pulled her to him, pressing her into the bed. She gasped at the suddenness of his action, but any protests she may have had were cut off as he scorched her with a kiss. Crawling over her, he firmly buried his hands into the hair at the back of her head, using the grip to command the kiss. His other hand ventured, sliding under her shirt to clasp just above her hip.

Tara's head swam, not knowing what to think. This was a Jax she hadn't seen before. Feral, needy and hot, he truly wanted her. He lowered himself, making it so that her parted legs cradled his hips, setting her on fire as he made contact with her core. His lips crashed against hers, forcing his tongue into her mouth to explore.

Her body acted on its own, legs wrapping around his waist, hands getting lost in his hair as their tongues warred within her mouth. The man on top of her was powerful, and he knew it. The same presence that had scared her when they had first met electrified her senses now. That predatory entity was fully aware, and she was the prey. It was all she could do not shiver at that realization.

Pressing his body against hers, his hand slid up to the bottom edge of her bra, teasing the sensitive skin with his hot touch. Fingertips crawling, inching their way under the soft fabric, he began to gently cup her breast. Hers hands tugged at her hair as he groped her, him growling into her mouth at the sensation. She was momentarily blinded, the noises he made, the taste of him, and the hardened member he had pressed against her most sensitive area all got to her.

As he moved from her lips, nipping and kissing at the skin on her neck, her clarity began to return. As much as she would hate herself for it later, she put her hands on his chest, attempting to push him off.

At first, her actions didn't register with him. He continued down her neck, hovering over any area that brought an airy moan to her lips.

"Jax, stop," she whispered, her tone belying the message.

It took her a few more attempts of pushing him away from him to realize what she was doing. He lifted himself from her a bit, looking at her with a mix of hunger and confusion. "What's wrong?" he asked, voice heavily lined with lust

"I-I can't," she replied, trying to get out from under him. He shook his head and pulled her into his arms, holding her to him. "Please, Jax. I want to, I do. It's just…" she pleaded, growing silent as she looked away, ashamed that she couldn't bring herself to be with him in the way that he wanted.

"Can you tell me why?" he asked. His question wasn't accusatory or demanding, but genuinely concerned, to a point that her heart ached upon hearing it. He calmed his hormones a bit, holding her against his chest as he pushed her hair out of her face. "Please?"

She gave him a pleading look before softening. It wasn't fair to him, to hold out on him without explaining why, or at least give him a clue. "I've been… hurt before, Jax. Some things take time to get over," she said softly, still not looking at him.

"And you think I'm gonna hurt you?" he asked, sounding slightly hurt. Cupping her chin, he made her look at him.

"No. No, I don't. It's just the possibility that terrifies me, okay?" she said, looking into his eyes, showing him the truth behind her words. She put her hand on his face and sighed softly. "I wouldn't be able to handle it if you hurt me."

"I will _never_ hurt you," he promised, kissing her in a loving manner. He didn't want to think of how exactly she had been hurt, but he had a fairly good idea, which made him sick at the thought. He moved to lay on his back, pulling her to cuddle against his chest. Looking down at her, he smiled softly. "You're going to have to put up with me wanting your clothes off until you finally let me."

She smiled softly at him, sniffling. "What did I do to deserve you? You're such a kind, understanding man," she said, kissing him a few sweet times. Curling up to his side, she relaxed and ran her fingers over his chest. "Not to mention handsome. Mmm," she said, earning a playful smack on her rear from Jax.

"Don't toy with me, Tara. It's not fair," he said with a tired smile. Pressing his lips to her forehead, he held her close. "Get some sleep, baby."

"Baby?" she repeated, with a rather adorable smile crossing her face. She hadn't thought he would be the type for pet names, let alone something so simple. She liked it, though. He nodded and kissed her before relaxing. They curled up together and talked quietly until they fell asleep.

Jax awoke the next morning to his phone ringing. Untangling himself from Tara, he slipped out of the room to answer it, rubbing his eye as he spoke.

"Hello?"

"You sound beat, Jacky," came Chibs' voice from the other line.

"What do you expect? You woke me up," Jax replied. Yawning, he moved to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. "What's going on?"

"Good news, bad news. There was another business hit last night. White woman, flower shop, nearly killed."

"Which means Tara isn't the target, but we've got a bigger problem on our hands," Jax said, sighing. "Great. See what you can find out on where the Niners are holing up. Riding into Oakland would be suicide, and to hit here means their hiding out local."

"Already got Juice and the prospects trying to figure that out. Tig went to the hospital to check on the woman. Speaking of, you get anything out of your new girl?" Chibs asked, more out of a fatherly concern than anything.

"We talked a bit last night, figured out she lived all over Pennsylvania before moving here," Jax answered. It had come up during their chatting before they had fallen asleep the night before.

Chibs whistled. "That's quite a change," he pointed out. "Do you still want us to see what we can find on her?" It was always better to be safe than sorry, but the decision was up to Jax. From what he had seen of Tara the day before, the Scott approved and found her rather amusing.

"Hold off for now. She hasn't given me any reason not to trust her or to look for trouble. Let me know what you find, and have everyone at TM later," Jax said before closing his phone. Shoving it in his pocket, he poured himself a cup of coffee. He smiled when he felt soft hands slide from his sides, over his abs, and up to his chest, meeting over his heart. "Good morning to you, too."

"I wasn't done cuddling, you know. This waking up alone thing is getting old," Tara teased, nuzzling her face into his back as she stood directly behind him. She had pulled her hair into a braid down her back to get it out of her face. Taking a deep breath, she smiled and placed a kiss on his spine.

"I have a son and around a dozen guys to take care of," he said with a chuckled. Putting a hand over hers, he sighed happily. "Plus, I didn't want to wake you when you looked so damn cute," he admitted before setting his coffee aside and pouring her a cup.

"Hm. Jax Teller just called me cute. Who'd have thunk?" she joked, moving to lean her rear on the counter beside him, looking up at him.

"Just don't tell anyone, alright? I do have a reputation to keep," he joked back before leaning down, kissing her a few times. "Smartass." Laughing softly, he winked at her before resting his hand on her side. "How'd you sleep?"

Tara laughed and shook her head a bit before placing her hand on the underside of his arm, rubbing the muscle gently. "Better than I have in quite a long time," she admitted, looking into those blue eyes of his. "You make a great pillow."

"I know what you mean. I might have to have you rub me down more often," he joked with a wiggle of his brows before laughing at her comment. "I can easily say the same about you," he replied with a pointed glance at her chest. "Abel would agree, too."

"You're terrible," she teased before pulling him to her, hands on her sides. Sighing happily, her arms wrapped around him as she nuzzled into his bare chest. "What's the plan for today, Teller?"

"I've got club business to tend to, and mom's coming over to watch Abel," he said with a shrug before wrapping his arms around her. "Why do you always call me by my last name?" he asked with a smile, resting his chin on the top of her head.

Tara shrugged. "I don't know. It just seems to fit you. Plus, where I grew up, we always called each other by our last names. I guess some habits just stick," she said, sliding her hands to his shoulders.

"Fair enough," he conceded. "What do you wanna do today?"

"I should probably start to work on my shop, see just how much damage was done, what can be salvaged, and all that good stuff. I wonder if I could rope Zena into helping me with that," she said before leaning back to look up at him. "Would you mind dropping me off at her house, whenever you're ready to leave?"

"Of course. If you want, I can send someone over to help," he offered, rubbing his hands on her lower back.

"That's alright," she shook her head, rubbing her fingers on his back. "I think I need a girls day, and Zena might scar your friends for life."

"Good point," he said with a laugh. "I can come help you once I'm done at T.M, maybe bring you some food before I kidnap you again," he offered, kissing her softly before he tilted his head. "We have company," he whispered before clearing his throat. "Don't even think about it, Abel," he said, causing the toddler to jump and move away from the candy drawer he was trying to sneak into.

The couple laughed, Jax heading over to play with his son while Tara got coffee. They went about their morning, carrying on like a family until they got ready to leave.


	9. Chapter 9

The next few days went in much the same manner. Tara would handle cleaning up her shop, enlisting the help of Zena and some of the Sons when they were available. Jax would split his time between figuring out the mess with the Niners, spending time with Abel, and trying to come up with ideas for helping Tara. They spent each night together, Jax coming to pick her up from her shop each fallen into a comfortable routine, it wasn't surprising for either one of them that they came to look forward to spending their nights together. Sure, it was typically just spent on the couch or playing with Abel, but it was their time.

Within the club, they hadn't had much luck trying to pinpoint where the Niners and their leader were holing up in Charming. Over the course of five days, three businesses were hit. All were owned by women, and only one of the victims survived. The police were scrambling for answers, too. No one seemed to know where the other gang was hiding. The tension of it was driving Jax crazy. His only solace in the matter was that Tara wasn't the target, and that she had completely avoided the attack, even if her shop hadn't.

The Breathing Canvas tattoo parlor was in tatters and Tara knew it. There would be no rebuilding of it on the location it was originally set up in. Thankfully, Jax had pulled some strings and had found her a new place to set up shop that was only a few blocks away from Teller-Morrow. A new location, protection from the club, and help setting up all came with the simple cost of helping the guys with tattoo work here and there. It all seemed like a really good deal to her, and Tara would be ever thankful to Jax for that.

Now, Tara and Zena were getting decorations on the walls and setting up each of the tattoo stations. The walls were painted a greyish-blue, making the vibrant and bold paintings pop as soon as they were hung. The sound system had already been hung up, allowing them to listen to music while they worked. Zena had hijacked the input jack and put on some of her music, currently playing "Fuck U Betta" by Neon Hitch.

"I'm still mad at you. A guy who looks that good wants in your pants, and you say no. What the hell is wrong with you?" Zena said for the tenth time. Ever since Tara had told her about almost sleeping with Jax, she hadn't shut up about it. Her mind couldn't fathom being able turn away someone that sexy. Then again, Tara was probably the strangest person she knew.

"I didn't say no; I just said not yet," Tara answered, saying the same thing for the tenth time. She had met Zena not long after moving to Charming, so her tall friend had no idea about why she really hadn't slept with Jax yet. Tara didn't intend for her find out, either. "Besides, I only met him a week ago. Jeez."

"Time has no concept when he looks that good, honey," Zena replied with that scolding-mother look she had mastered. Dancing around to the song, she was really shirking her duties of helping her friend. "Hell, if I had a man that looked like that, I wouldn't let him put clothes on, let alone leave the house."

"As you have said at least six times. I get it," Tara tersely replied. She loved Zena, but that didn't stop her from wanting to throttle the woman from time to time. This was one of those times. "He doesn't seem to mind, he isn't pushing me, and we're getting along really well. There's no reason for us to rush it."

"Whatever you say," Zena said with a shrug. She moved to sit on the counter, swinging her legs as she looked at her friend. "I don't think I've ever seen you this happy. Maybe you leaving me for him was the best move, after all."

Tara couldn't help but laugh. "I am happy. Jax and I just seem to click, you know? Then there's little Abel, who stole my heart already. What can I say? You know my checklist for men. Tall, awesome - preferably blue - eyes, deep voice, long - preferably blonde - hair, lean, sarcastic, loyal, protective, ornery, family oriented, and a cuddler. Jax fits all of that."

'You forgot your fetish for tough guys in leather, but I guess he fits that, too," Zena said, throwing up her hands. Shaking her head, she rubbed her face. "The woman who is afraid to smoke dope with me has found herperfect match in the leader of the local motorcycle gang. Definitely some Twilight Zone shit, but I'm glad you're happy."

"You'd better be. Otherwise, I would have to make your life miserable with my being happy," she said with a grin, playfully smacking her friend's leg. "Don't get me wrong, I'm happy. But I'm not stupid enough to think that this is a sure thing after just a week. Like I told you when you called me crazy for even taking the chance with him, I'm going to enjoy whatever I can get."

"Only you would try to bring a rational mind into a romantic relationship," Zena commented, shaking her head. She stretched before changing the subject. "So, how cute is this kid of his?"

"Abel is a little ham, that's what he is. Picture Jax in toddler form and you have it," Tara replied, leaning against the counter. She looked around the shop, which was really coming together, before looking back her friend. "Why do you ask?"

"I figured I would offer my babysitting services if the kid was cute enough. Maybe watch him some night while you two went out." Shrugged, Zena hopped off of the counter, walking over to the stereo controls to change the song. She put Tara's music back on, starting off with "Renegade" by Styx. "I know, I know. It's amazing that I make so much money as a librarian and would still be willing to do some babysitting on the side. My roots keep me humble."

"You're crazy, you know that?" Tara replied, laughing. "You'd have to talk to Jax, but I'm sure that would be fine, as long as Abel likes you. He doesn't usually do well with strangers," she explained before walking around the back of the counter, making sure that all of her books and paperwork were organized. "Then again, he did seem rather excited when I told him you were a giraffe."

"Tell me you didn't."

"Oh, yes, I did. And Jax agreed with me," she said with a grin, smacking her friend's ass in an attempt to get her off of the counter. At least, until she got distracted by the song. "The jig is up, the word is out, they finally found me. The renegade who had it made, retrieved for a bounty~" she sang along, dancing around a bit. If there was one thing Tara was guilty of, it was a terrible attention span to anything when one of her favorite songs was playing.

"I love you," she exclaimed, laughing.

Just then, Jax walked into the shop. "I thought we covered this whole competition thing already. She sleeps in my bed at night, stretch," he teased with a grin. Walking over, he leaned over the counter to look at Tara.

"At least I've seen her naked," Zena retorted before moving out of Tara's range, knowing she would hit her for such a comment.

"You bitch," Tara said, glaring at Zena.

"That's just cruel," Jax pointed out, looking from Zena to Tara with a pout.

"Don't listen to her. Her mind is lopsided like her boobs. If it makes you feel any better, I didn't choose for her to see me naked, she just decided to barge in while I was in the shower," Tara explained. Leaning up, she put the hands on the sides of his face and kissed him softly.

"That's way more information than I ever wanted to know," he replied, grimacing after they kissed.

"I'm just going to go pout, okay?" Zena called, heading for the back room.

"Sorry, babe. I love her to death, but sometimes I need a break," she said, before smiling softly at him. "You're early. Things go alright at TM?" she asked, standing up.

"Finished up early, and not many people need car repairs at the moment. So, I figured I would come over and take you on a surprise date," he said with a grin, causing her to smile widely.

"Oh really?" Tara was intrigued. She liked surprises, and Jax always seemed to be too busy or too tired to go out and do something. Oh, the trials of dating a man who was five years older than her and a father.

"Yes, really. That is, if I can steal you away from the giraffe for a while," he said, raising his voice at the end of his statement so Zena would hear him. He looked around the shop a bit and smiled as his gaze returned to her. "Seems like this place is really coming together."

"It is. Thank you so much f-" Tara began.

"Finally! You admit that you are stealing her from me!" Zena cried as she came running out of the back room. Jax's eyes widened as the tall woman came to an abrupt stop before him. "Just so you know, her ass is still my property and will be until you two finally fu-"

Tara cut off her friend's tirade by punching her in the arm. "Zee, shut your face," she said before giving Jax a sheepish smile. "Let me grab my coat and we can go," she said to him. Looking at Zena, she glared. "You need to behave, or I'm giving Tig, Juice, and Happy your number and address. Capisce?"

"You actually would. Shit," Zena grumbled before looking at Jax. "You realize your girlfriend is evil, right?"

"Only to you. To me? She's a fucking angel," he teased with a grin. Just as Zena went to retort, Tara walked out with her coat on. "All set?"

"Let's go. Zee, make sure you lock up. Love you!" Tara called, seeing as Jax was practically dragging her out the door. Laughing, she smiled and put her hands on his chest. "So, do I get any hint as to where you are dragging me off to?" she asked, leaning onto her tiptoes to kiss him softly.

He kissed her back and put his hands on her hips, holding her close. "Not a chance," he replied, winking at her. "Other than that you're going to enjoy it. A lot." Wrapping his arms around her, he took a moment to nuzzle into her neck, sighing happily. He had been so wrapped up in figuring out what the Niners were up to, he had barely taken time to relax. Even when he would be at home with Abel and Tara, his mind was elsewhere. Now, though, he was making time for the two of them to be happy and worry free. "If you ask about needing to change, I'm going to smack you," he joked.

"I wasn't going to. I mean, if you're wearing this," she tugged at his plaid shirt, "I should be fine in this." She knew better than to think Jax would take her anywhere that was too dressy. He hated dressing up for any reason. Not that she cared. He looked good in what he was comfortable in - jeans and t-shirts, sometimes a flannel - and she hated prissy places, too.

"Exactly. If you ever see me in something dressy-" he started.

"Assume you have a court date?" she answered with a playful grin, looping her arms around his neck.

"I would be offended by that if it wasn't true. Damn it," he replied with a laughing grin. Looking down at her, he kissed her a few times. "Maybe your friend's right and you are evil."

"Me, evil? Never. I'm just honest, sarcastic, and witty. It's common to mistake the two," she replied, winking at him.

Jax just laughed and shook his head. The woman was quick on her feet. Never before had he had a girl he could banter with constantly, with none of it being in anger. Hell, it was part of the reason he liked her so much. "You're insane, but you're pretty cute so I'll just have to deal with it," he said as he winked back at her.

"Damn straight. Now, where are we going? Or did you just want to drag me out here for us to suck face?" she teased, fussing with his hair.

"Tempting," he admitted. "I'm not telling you where. Get on the bike," he jokingly commanded her, peeling her off of him and shoving her towards the bike.

"He-Man," she joked before putting on her helmet and climbing onto the bike.

Jax rolled his eyes before doing the same. Bringing it to stand, he flipped the kickstand and started it. She wrapped her arms around his waist lightly. She'd gotten used to riding with him, and didn't hold on tightly until they were out of the main roads of the town. He revved the engine twice before backing the bike up, facing the exit of the parking lot, and taking off.

They made it about four blocks away before a silenced round pierced the left side of her chest, causing her to gasp and black out. Jax didn't notice anything was wrong until he felt her arms loosen, and by then it was too late. Her limp form fell to the pavement quicker than he could react. Screeching tires sounded as he whipped the bike around, circling back and dropping the bike to stop oncoming traffic from going anywhere near her. Panic set in as he called for help, pulling his bleeding girlfriend into his lap.

After tossing the sniper rifle into a nearby dumpster, the man used a gloved hand to pull out his phone. He hit the first speed dial and put it to his ear as he walked back the forgotten alley. The man he called answered on the second ring.

"Is it done?" the man on the phone asked.

"I caught her right in the chest. She dropped within seconds," the first man answered, looking around to make sure no one saw him as he walked.

"Is she dead?" the other man asked impatiently.

"I didn't stick around to find out. She dropped, and Teller circled back to check on her," he explained. "I still don't understand why you didn't want me to hit Teller, too. I could've taken them both out, right there."

"Because Jax Teller can be useful. Besides, a distraught president of the Sons is going to work well for all involved. I'm glad that he and the bitch hooked up," the man on the phone said, a grin evident in his voice. "It honestly couldn't have worked out better."

"Whatever you say. You sure Laroy is okay with you cutting ties with SAMCRO? We've dealt with them for years, Parker."

"Trust me, this will work in our favor. And don't worry about Laroy, he knows I have the Niners best interests in mind," Parker replied. What the other man didn't know, probably would kill him. Not that he cared. This had all started off as a personal vendetta. A little bit of research had turned in into a profitable aspect for all involved. Or at least, those involved who were high enough up the food chain to matter.

"Alright, alright. What's next?" the man asked, waiting at the mouth of the alley.

"For you? You just need to go meet with our business partner and let him know that it's been done," Parker answered.

"Can't you just call him?"

"I could, but then what jobs would be left for dumbasses like you? Just do it." Derek Parker had very little patience in this matter. Even less so with stupid people. "Call me once you've finished," he said before hanging up.

The man shook his head and shoved his phone back in his pocket. Taking off his gloves, pulling up his collar, and calming his appearance, he walked out of the alley, appearing to be just another black man walking the streets of Charming, California. No one who passed him would suspect a thing. What he had just done, what he was capable of, or what he was about to do would never cross their minds. Sure, many of them would be nervous at the sight of a large black man, but those were passing prejudices, things that they never really expected to happen.

He walked down the sidewalk until he reached a rather dull bar called Casper's. The place was tucked away in an alley for a reason. It was a dump, held together by duct tape and corruption. It wasn't the type of place anyone would plan to go to. No, the only people who went to that particular bar were lowlifes, runaways, and those who had business that should never be seen by the general public.

Pushing open the door, the man quickly noticed that it looked just as bad on the inside. Nothing matched, unless you counted the inch-thick layer of dust that coated everything and everyone. Looking around, it took his eyes a few moments to adjust to the shade of grungy light that permeated the smoke. Neon beer lights could only do so much.

The man walked towards the bar, looking for the client Parker had told him to find. It would have been easier had he been given a name, a picture, or anything more to go on than the fact he had white hair. A single sweep of the room left more than ten potential matches. Why did he always have to get the short end of the stick? At least when Laroy was around, he-

His ranting train of thought was thrown off course as a large hand clasped his shoulder. Turning, he saw rings on the large fingers, a skull and an eagle. Looking further, he saw a man with white hair looking expectantly at him.

"Did you finish the job?" the stranger asked.

"One shot and she dropped," the man replied with a nod.

"Good. Tell your boss, I'll be in touch. Good doing business with you," the older man said before turning away and walking to his table. He picked up something before leaving. The younger man looked around the bar one last time before he, too, left. Heading back down the street, he went to find his ride.

It took the younger man a few minutes to realize what the man had picked up. A leather SAMCRO club vest.


	10. Chapter 10

Tara had been rushed to the hospital, Jax staying with her the whole time. As soon as they had arrived, she had been taken to prep for surgery. No one had told Jax where exactly she had been hit or any other details. He'd spent the past hour pacing, pulling at his hair, and attempting to sit as he waited for any word on her condition. Having told the club what was going on, Chibs had come to act as moral support.

Now, though. Jax was losing his mind. He walked toward the glass that separated him from the room Tara was in. Twenty feet from him, he didn't know if she would live or die. In the past week, he had gotten closer to this woman than he had with anyone in the past. Even his ex-wife didn't know him as well as Tara did. Hell, Wendy never seemed to want him for anything more than sex. Tara… She was anything he could have ever hoped for in a woman, plus some. And now he was helpless while she was hurt.

He sighed and moved to sit down, Chibs looking over at him with concern. He leaned forward, elbows on his knees, head in his hands. A deep sigh escaped him as he rubbed his face. "I'm getting too old for this shit, Chibs."

"More like you're too young for it, Jacky," Chibs replied, placing his hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Did you get ahold of her family?"

"She doesn't have any. Parents are dead, no siblings, no one else," he said. Looking over at his friend, he smiled sadly. "Looks like I'm all she has. Lucky her."

Just then, the monitors in the next room screamed to life. Jumping to his feet, Jax practically ran to the window. Panic set in as the monitors continued to blare. She was dying, that was the only explanation. He watched in horror as they took the paddles to her. Once, twice, three times before they got any sign of life from her. A few moments passed, silence coming over the monitors, and the doctors returned to their work.

A nurse walked out of the room, looking at Jax with a generic concern than made he want to slug the guy. Clearing his throat, he held his hands together as he began to speak. "As you may have heard, there are some complications. The bullet missed her heart, but only barely. Operating on the area is proving difficult, and her system is weakened from the blood loss."

"What are you saying?" Jax asked, trying to keep calm.

"We're trying our best, but it's a very risky area to work with. The odds for her survival are fairly low, to be completely honest," the nurse replied.

Jax could only nod. So many things were running through his mind as the nurse returned to the operating room. Memories, bad and bittersweet, were coming to him. Breathing heavily, he lost it. "Damn it," he growled, kicking the wall. Turning, he started to leave

Chibs caught his arm. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I need to go and find the asshole who did this," Jax replied, earning a smack upside the head.

"No. You need to be here," the Scott told him, staring into the younger man's eyes.

"What's the point? She's going to die, and we're in here while her killer is getting away!" Jax yelled.

"You're giving up on her so soon? Without even giving her a chance, you're ready for her to be dead and gone?" Chibs yelled right back. "Isn't this the same thing that happened with your son, Jackyboy?"

"This is different. She isn't blood. She shouldn't be m-"

"You just said that you are all she has, boy. If you give up on her, what hope does she have?" Chibs asked, putting his hands on Jax's shoulders. "So what if she's not blood? You like her, more than you have anyone that I've seen. You want her to die?"

"Of course, not. I mean… Fuck, Chibs. Why does this shit always happen to me? Can't I have one good thing without some sort of clusterfuck having to happen first?" Jax asked, looking at the wall as he thought over everything. He'd given up on his son, only to have his mother beat some sense into him. When he ex-wife was killed, he had done nothing. Here he was, having just heard that the woman who had made it past his defenses could likely die, and he was already marking her grave. He could feel the sting as his eyes started to tear up, shaking his head as a tick worked in his jaw. "What do I do, Chibs? Stay here and watch her die?"

"No. You stay here and pray that she lives. Find some reason that you needher to live and hammer it out. She needs you, Jacky. Is it fair? Hell no. But everyone needs someone to care whether they live or die," the older man pointed out before pulling Jax into a hug. "Don't give up on her."

Hugging his friend, Jax sighed heavily, resigning himself to the fact that his life was an ever-increasing shit pile. "You're right," he admitted. "Why are you so concerned about her, though?"

"It's not just her I'm worried about. What do you think is gonna happen to you if she dies?" Chibs asked, holding Jax's shoulder at arms length.

"I'll deal," Jax replied.

"Bullshit. In the past week, you've been more like the kid I watched grow up than you have in years. Before she showed up, you were losing it, brother," Chibs explained.

Jax shook his head and looked back at the window. Clearing his throat, he changed the subject a bit. "I'll stay here, I guess. Go with up with the guys at TM and see if you can find the bastard that did this." He grimaced as a thought struck him, smacking himself. "Send Tig to find Zena. I don't have her number, Tara's phone was trashed when she hit the pavement, and she needs to know."

"Why Tig?" Chibs asked, slightly confused. It sounded more like a job for one of the prospects.

"Those two tend to piss each other off, and at this point, I need any amusement I can get," Jax admitted with a half-hearted smile. His phone started ringing, and he closed his eyes after seeing who it was. Waving Chibs away, he answered. "Hi mom."

Chibs nodded and left the younger man, walking down the sterile hallways. Once there were a few sets of doors between them, he pulled out his own phone. He scrolled through his contacts before dialing.

"Ope, it's Chibs. This isn't about the club. It's about Jax. Call me back, brother," he said into the voicemail before he climbed onto his bike. Closing his phone, he left.

Tara was in surgery for two more hours before they finally moved her to a room. Jax had been by her side, holding her hand and softly speaking to her, for two hours on top of that. She remained unconscious, no response to him whatsoever.  
Having needed to go get Abel, Jax called in Juice to watch over her. He didn't want to chance someone coming back to finish the job. He hated leaving her, but Gemma had things to do. He hoped he could bring Abel back and see if he might be able to get her to wake up. Juice sat in the corner of her room, making sure no unwanted visitors paid her a visit. When a tall, bearded man walked in wearing SAMCRO leathers, though, Juice gladly left the room.

The other man walked over to Tara's beside, looking over the small woman. A smile played at the corners of his mouth as she noticed the bright blue streaks in her hair. "Guess Jax never really quit having a thing for Smurfette," he muttered in a deep voice. He ungloved a hand before brushing some hair out of her face.

Just looking at her in the state she was in, she didn't seem like much. Short, curvy, not the typical "babe" type that Jax normally went for. That being said, there was no denying that the girl was pretty. Long hair, nice lips, freckled skin - things that most guys took for granted. The man could only imagine what she was like awake, how much more attractive she would be. There had to be something special about her for Jax to be so attached to her.

Then again, Jax was the type to think with his dick at the worst times. Shaking his head, he dismissed the thought. No, this wasn't the type of girl that would be kept around just to lay. Fingering some of her blue hair, he chuckled softly. Definitely a strange girl, or at least an outspoken on. Both things that he had never known Jackson Teller to go for. Teller went for more of the doe-in-headlights type, those who would fawn over his boyish charm and want to ride bitch on his bike as a showpiece. The girl laying in the bed before him was more of the… He couldn't come up with a type to place her in.

Just as he went to move his hand away from her head, her eyes flickered open, shocking him a bit. The shock he felt was nothing compared to what came over her when she saw a tall, bearded biker standing over her. She winced as she tried to move, blinking to focus her vision on the man.

"Smurfette's awake," the man said with a smile.

Tara looked him over for a minute, trying to get her bearings on reality before moving on to anything else. As she scanned his face, something clicked. "You must be Opie," she said, her voice dry and small, just above a whisper.

"Jax told you about me?" Opie replied. He and his best friend hadn't been on the best of terms lately.

"Only that you're his best friend and you look like what would happen if a young Grizzly Adams went to Sturgis," she answered before rubbing the side of her face.

"Sounds like Jax," Opie admitted before handing her a bottle of water. "More than he told me about you."

Tara took a small drink before looking up at him. "Not much to tell, really. Sorry to say your best friend found a pretty damn boring girl," she said with an attempted shrug.

"Blue hair, tattoos, and getting shot. Sounds pretty damn boring to me," Opie replied sarcastically.

"Exactly. Shit that you see everyday, right?" she joked before tilting her head. "If Jax didn't tell you about me, who did? And why are you here?"

"I don't get called by the club very often. They know I would rather stay away then get mixed in with that shit. I got a call earlier from Chibs, telling me some crazy story. Apparently my best friend, who I quit talking to because he was turning into Clay, has regained some of his humanity. All because of some woman who was currently in the hospital, dying. I called bull," Opie admitted, sitting on the side of his bed. "Then Chibs told me go see for myself, and here I am."

"Jax was turning into Clay?" she asked softly. The Jax she knew had nothing in common with the gorilla-faced man who man her skin crawl.

"The gavel corrupts," he replied with a shrug. "He was headed for a brick wall, head on, with no brakes. Turning into the same son of a bitch who killed my father. That's why I didn't believe Chibs. No woman has ever really made it past Jax's looks. Yet, from what I hear, you made him calm down."

"I didn't do anything. I've only known him a week. We haven't even slept together-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You two haven't done it yet?" Opie asked, astonished.

"Nope. Not for a lack of trying on his part, but he understands that I want to get to know him better first," she said. Why she was opening up to this man, she had no idea. Maybe it was because Jax trusted him, and she could feel that Opie genuinely cared for Jax. "Would it shock you to hear that I'm staying in his house?"

Opie sighed heavily and gave the woman a look. "Yeah. That's an understatement. Damn, you must be special." Looking at her now that she was awake, he was right. She was more attractive, with really dark eyes that were anything but hollow.

"It's a gift, what can I say?" she said with a smile, causing him to laugh.

Talking could be heard just outside the door, causing Tara to turn her head. Jax walked in and looked at Tara, smiling when he saw her awake. When he noticed Opie, though, the smile faded slightly, confusion coming to his face. "What are you doing here, Ope?"

"Figured I would stop by and meet your girl," he said before smiling, looking from Tara to Jax. "Still got that Smurfette fetish, huh?"

"That's just fucked up," Jax said before walking over to hug his friend. "Chibs?"

"Chibs," Opie replied with a nod.

"Sneaky Scottish bastard," he tsked before moving to Tara's side, leaning to kiss her a few times. "Good to see you awake, darlin'. Sorry that ugly mug was the first face you had to see," he joked, hooking a thumb at his best friend. "How ya feeling?" he asked, looking into her eyes as he put his hand on the back of her head, rubbing it gently.

"I would have preferred yours, but I guess I can deal with the bearded wonder," she joked back, looking into his eyes. "I feel like I was shot and then run over by some spiteful son of a bitch who decided to back over me for good measure."

Jax sighed. "Pretty much what happened. What do you remember?" he asked, his eyes never leaving her face.

"Being shot. After that, it's just black. What did happen?" she said softly, putting her hand on the side of his face.

"You got hit and I didn't notice until you were on the ground. Luckily the guy behind us was paying attention," he muttered before looking back at Opie. "What do you think, brother?"

"Never thought I'd see the day, the outlaw Jackson Teller tamed by some woman," Opie said with a chuckle. "Gotta say, I like her. Obviously you do, too. You have to, seeing as you put up with that mouth for a week without getting any."

"When I'm out of this bed, I will smack you for that," Tara said, glaring and pointing at Opie.

"Just make sure you bring a ladder, Smurfette," Opie replied with a grin.

"You're just going to milk that, aren't you?" Jax asked.

"How can I not? She's short, pretty, has blue hair, and you like her."

Rolling his eyes, Jax turned to look at Tara. "Abel's waiting outside with Tiggy and Zena. I figured I'd come in and see if you were awake before they all rushed in here."

"I appreciate it." she said before giving him a pleading look. "Don't you dare leave me alone with them. Zena's gonna kill me, Tig is gonna say something stupid, and Abel will want to use me as a pillow."

"Don't worry, darlin'. I'm not going anywhere," he promised with that crooked smile of his. Kissing her a few times, he made a face when Opie smacked the back of his head. "Asshole," he said before leaning away from her to look at his friend. Smiling as Tara put her hand on his back, nodded to Opie. "It's good to see you wearing the cut again."

"I may not like it, but I'm always there for you, man," Opie replied before the two shared a brotherly hug. Lowering his voice, he spoke so that only Jax would hear him. "You better keep her around. Seems she's good for you."

Jax simply nodded before moving away. Standing up, he looked down at Tara. "You ready for me to let the crazy ones in?" he asked, raising his eyebrows a bit.

"Just a second," she replied before wiggling a finger, motioning for him to lean down to her. He obeying, leaning down so that their faces were mere centimeters apart. She smiled before wrapping her arm around his neck, kissing his cheek and nuzzling her face against his. "You look really tired, babe."

"I am. It's not every day that I have to worry about my girlfriend dying," he admitted softly, looking into her eyes. He kissed her a few times before sighing happily. "I'm so glad you're okay," he whispered, kissing her forehead. The concern was evident on his face. He winked at her before standing up. "You staying, Ope?"

"Nah. I've got to get back to the kids. Want me to let in the cavalry?" Opie asked with a smile. When Jax nodded, he went to the door and opened it. "She's awake, everyone. Try not to kill her, okay?" he said before leaving the group.

Zena brushed past Tig, who was holding Abel, to force her way into the room. She walked to the side of Tara's bed, but didn't look to her friend. Instead, she reached across the bed and smacked Jax.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked, brow furrowing at the unexpected whack.

"First, you should have called me. Second, you send him," she pointed to Tig, voice dripping with disgust, "to come get me. Third, you get my best friend shot. What did I ever do to you, blondie?"

Jax looked at Tara with a "can you believe this" expression before looking at the tall woman who had smacked him. "I don't have your number and Tara's phone was trashed."

"That still doesn't explain why you sent that asshole to pick me up," Zena retorted.

"She's just mad that I pointed out that her lips would be used better, doing something other than complaining," Tig said as he walked in. He set Abel down, who then ran over for Jax to pick him up.

"Don't mind me. I'll just be laying here, recovering from near death while you all complain," Tara spoke, earning a grin from Jax as he sat at her side.

The rest of the visit went in that same pattern. Zena would fuss over Tara until she got distracted by Abel. Tig was sent away after Zena threatened to castrate him. Abel kept moving from Jax's lap, to Tara's bed, to playing with Zena.  
Jax stayed at Tara's side, holding her hand as long as his son would let him.

Whenever Zena was distracted with the toddler, Tara would make Jax lean in and kiss her. He happily complied, each kiss easing the pain he felt when he thought he would lose her. Tara use the closeness to distract from the pain, not wanting to have a nurse come in, dope her up, and ruin the moment.


	11. Chapter 11

The hospital held Tara for a few days, monitoring her vitals and making sure she would have full range of motion for her left arm. After a couple thousand dollars worth of tests, drugs, and opinions, they let Jax take her home. She got to ride in his truck for the first time, even though she was a little too strung out on painkillers to remember anything aside from how loud the traffic sounded.

It was nearly three in the afternoon until she was finally back in Jax's house. As soon as he got her inside, he forced her to lay down in his bed. She protested until her head hit the pillow, falling asleep instantly. He thought it best to let her sleep while he went about his business.

Not wanting to have the house, he settled for calling to check on the club. With such a public shooting, the local brass was all over the case, and at this point, Jax was ready for any sort of help he could get. Almost two weeks with no word on the Niners, three days with no idea who had shot Tara. It was enough to drive the president of SOA insane.

He had to get his calls in when he could. Taking care of Abel was his first priority. Now that the toddler was down for the night, Jax plopped down in his recliner and pulled out his phone. Sighing, he dialed Juice.

"Tell me you found something," he said when Juice answered.

"I went through all the channels and found out that the cops don't have shit," Juice replied. His voice was strained, as if doing something.

"So the pigs are in the dark, too. Anything else?" Jax asked, tilting his head back to stare at the ceiling as the cogs turned in his mind.

"Yeah. Me, Happy, and the prospects decided to try and find where she was shot from. Each of us picked an area to search. I'm in the alley right off of Main," he said before grunting.

"You okay?" Jax asked. It sounded like he was hurting himself.

"Yeah, hold on. I think I might have something," Juice said before the line went silent. After a few minutes, Jax heard a heavy sigh from Juice. "Shit."

"What?" Jax asked, impatient as he leaned forward.

"I think I found the gun. Sniper rifle, no serial numbers. Enhanced sights, silencer, extended clip. A custom order we ran for the Niners three, four months ago," Juice answered, careful not to get his prints on the piece.

"Jesus Christ," Jax muttered. "Those were dead accurate, too. Unless the user was a fucking epileptic, Tara was the target. Shit," he had hoped that he had been the target and Tara just an innocent caught in the mix. This news just pissed him off. "Take the piece back to TM. Tell them what you found, and see if you can get Unser to put word to local PD that we're looking for a Niner."

"We're helping the cops?"

"We're using the cops. They can question people, see what they saw without them clamming up like they would for us," Jax explained before sighing. "Can you get into out of state records?"

"Depends. What do you need, boss?" Juice asked. He was one of the best hackers in the club.

"See if you can find anything that would make sense of these people wanting her dead. Tara Caston, Pennsylvania. She lived in Philly before moving here," Jax said. "I'm going to have to asked if she might know why." He hated that he had to do that. One of the hardest things for most people was thinking of a reason for someone to want you dead.

"Anything else?" Juiced asked.

"Do what you can, brother. Someone call me if you find anything," he said before closing his phone. He closed his eyes as he leaned his head back. Mind racing, he tried to relax. Easier said than done.

He jumped slightly when Tara silently climbed onto his lap a few minutes later, not expecting it. A wearing smile came to his face as she straddled him, wrapping her arms around his middle and nuzzling into the upper part of his chest.

"How long have I been out?" she asked softly, breath hitting his neck ever so slightly.

"Just about six hours," he answered, wrapping his arms around her. "I figured you would need to sleep off all the shit they pumped into you. How you feeling?"

"Drunk," she admitted before wincing when she slipped, her injury landing against his shoulder. "And sore," she added, voice small. To be honest, she was more than just a little sore, but he didn't need to know that.

"Want me to grab those pills for you?" he offered, kissing her forehead, gently rubbing his hands on her back.

"No. I'd rather deal with the pain. I hate pills," she said before smiling softly. She hated anything that fogged her mind, other than alcohol around friends. Nothing was worse than being in your own body but not having complete control over it. Giggling softly, she smiled more. "I'm sure you could sell them."

"Shut up," he joked, nudging her face with his. "I have to say, you were pretty entertaining in the truck. You were so out of it," he said with a grin. "Petting my face while I drove, complaining about the radio - which wasn't on, by the way. Oh, and you tried feeling me up."

"Oh god," she whined, hiding her face against his neck. "I'm never going to live this down, am I?"

"Never, and it gets better. I would have let you keep going, but you got confused and moved your hand to the gearshift," he teased, a true laugh coming from his chest.

"Kill me," she replied, thankful that he couldn't see just how red her face was, though he could probably feel the heat of it on the skin of his neck.

"You're stuck with me, darlin'," he said as he pulled his head back a bit, shifting so he could press his forehead to hers. "I'm…" he started, trailing off when he lost his nerve.

Tara knew what he had been struggling to say since she woke up. Moving her hand to hold the left side of his face, she looked into those blue eyes of his. "Sorry I scared you," she whispered, kissing him a few loving times.

When he pulled away from her lips, he smiled ever so slightly. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Know what I want to say, and just what to do in return," he said, looking over the soft features of her face. He didn't want to admit how the thought of her dying affected him, but she seemed to already know. It was just one more thing he didn't understand about the woman in his arms.

"I just think about how I would act if this was switched," she said before sitting up on his lap, her fingertips dancing through his hair. "It works since we tend to think alike."

"To the point of being scary," he agreed, putting his hands on her sides.

"You are a wonderful man, Jax," she whispered, looking over his face as her dark eyes glowed. "I might be biased, seeing as we act so much alike, but you are just… amazing. I hate to say this so early, but after all we've been through so far, I really don't care. I honestly think that I'm falling in love with you, Jackson Teller." Her words didn't come as a surprise to either of them. They both felt it, she was willing to bring it to words.

"I feel the same way," he answered, hands moving to the back of her head. He pulled her into a kiss, sliding her body closer as he deepened it. It was a passionate kiss, loving in a manner he hadn't really kissed anyone before. Her hands buried in his hair as she savored the moment. His words, scent, and taste overrode her sense.

While he had intended to keep the actions soft and sweet, a tug at his hair caused him to pull her ever closer, his hands moving to grab her hips. There was just something about the little woman that got to him. She pressed herself to him and deepened the kiss, her hands tangling into his hair more, having realized quite soon after meeting him that pulling his hair turned him on quickly.

Expecting her to pull away yet again, he was stunned when she wiggled her hips over his. Not questioning it just yet, he slid a hand under the hem of her shirt, brushing over the skin of her back as it moved to the back of her bra. His touch set her on fire. Ever since they met, it was obvious to her that he knew just how to please, and tease, a woman. Or maybe it was just the fact that he was the best looking man who had ever touched her. Probably both.

Something didn't seem right. Jax kicked himself for wondering as he pulled away from her lips. Looking into her eyes, he raised his eyebrows. "What are you doing?" he whispered, attempting to figure her out.

"If you have to ask, I'm doing a terrible job at seducing you," she said softly, looking at him rather sheepishly. Her eyes, though, told just how true her statement was. She wanted him, consequences be damned. "Why'd you pull away?" she asked, pouting out her lower lip.

For her to come on to him like that, Jax was concerned. Maybe she still had some of the drugs in her system. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, putting a hand on the side of her face. The last thing he wanted was to take advantage of her or push her before she was ready.

Unbelievable. The man who had been pawing at her for a week was questioning the time she actually went after him. If it wasn't such a show of concern on his part, she would definitely be miffed. At the moment, she was touched. "I nearly died, Jax. Everyone talks about those things they would regret having not done if they were to die in an instant," she said before leaning back a bit, putting her hands on his shoulder while she relaxed. "I thought about it and, well… You're that thing for me," she said before laughing softly. "That sounded so much better in my head."

"You'd regret not… doing me?" he repeated, unable to keep himself from grinning at just how bad that sounded. "I should be honored then, huh, darlin'?" he teasingly asked, twitching his eyebrows at her.

"Don't be a dick, you know what I meant," she whined before pouting again. Doubt circled her mind. "I must be out of practice, if you don't want to…" she said softly before starting to get up.

Uh-oh. Looks like his mouth got the better of him again. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked, grabbing her hips and pulling her back onto his lap, holding her to straddle his hips. "Of course, I want to. I have since we met. I just wanted to be sure that you causing this," he paused, biting at her pouted lip as he arched his hips, rubbing the bulge in his pants between her legs ever so slightly, "wasn't just because of whatever meds they put you on." His eyes quickly went from concerned to an almost devilish intensity, those blue orbs fixing her eyes with playfulness and desire as she inhaled sharply at the feel of him.

"I'm lucid, babe. And I want you," she whispered before looping her arms around his neck, hands returning to his hair as she kissed him. Her lips were passionate and needy as they crashed against his, and he had no complains. He kissed her back with twice the intensity she had, causing her to shiver each time their lips broke contact.

His hands slid down her back and over her rear to grasp the uppermost part of her thighs, pressing her body against his. He continued kissing her as he moved from the chair, picking her up effortlessly. Her legs wrapping tightly around his waist, she pulled away from his lips, kissing along his neck and behind his ear as he carried her towards his room. Sensual growls rumbled from his chest as her lips brushed over his skin.

She nibbled at the lobe of one of his ears before smiling softly. Fussing with his hair, she whispered, "You might have to be patient with me, Jax. It's been over six years for me."

Luckily for her, they were right in front of his bed when she said that. Why? He dropped her in shock, causing her to squeak softly when she landed.. Luckily for him, her legs were still wrapped around him, so she was sprawled on her back, legs open and around him, with her hair scattered over the sheets. "Six years without sex? That's just…" he shook his head, looking over her. "How?"

"Haven't met a man worth letting in," she said softly before holding her hands up to him. Her legs were pushing up at his beater, trying to get him to take it off.

He nodded a bit before grinning. Peeling off his beater and tossing it aside, he put his hands on her thighs and winked at her. "Looks like I get to make up for lost time," he said before crawling over top of her, hands sliding to the bottom of her shorts and pulling them off. Once her legs were bare, he settled his hips into the cradled they created, his hardened crotch pressed directly against her most delicate place. Putting his hands at either side of her head, he attacked her mouth, tongue sliding in and dominating her mouth.

She hoped the taste of his mouth never got old. God, did he taste good. No doubt he was using such a powerful kiss to distract her, but it didn't work. It was all she could do not to moan at just the feel of his erection against her, but to add in the sensation of his hands sliding over the bare skin of her chest and back as he moved her shirt was just cruel. If not for his tongue inside her mouth, she'd already be moaning. For once, she was thankful for him having control of her mouth.

One of her hands took its place in his hair, tangling and tugging as he commanded her mouth. The other moved to the bare skin of his back, groping the muscles as he moved. Her legs, having a mind of their own, remained locked around his hips, trapping him on top of her.

He pulled away from her mouth just long enough to pull her shirt off of her, tossing it in the same general direction his own had gone. He went to kiss her again, stopping himself to look over her almost bare torso. He could finally see one of her tattoos, a black rose that was surrounded by blue stars that spanned one side of her ribcage. While he could see parts of others, the full view could only be seen from behind. If he had his way tonight, he'd get to see them, too. Planting a quick kiss on her parted lips, he slid down her body, kissing down her neck, over her collarbone, to the delicate skin of her breasts as his hands slid under her to unhook her bra. As soon as he removed the piece of black fabric, he looked up at her with hungry eyes before dipping his head, mouth open.

She gasped and moaned as that sinful mouth of his came to suckle along her chest, the hand in his hair tightening its grip and not helping out either of them. Her ragged breathing only made his work much more fun, her breasts rising and falling against his face. His ragged facial hair teased her skin terribly, heightening the already potent sensation of his current position.

One he felt that he had enough of a taste of her chest for a little while, Jax kissed back up her chest, his lips leading him back up to her mouth. His thumbs hooked into the waistline of her panties before he removed them, snapping the seams instead of sliding them off of her. Not only was it a sign of impatience from the outlaw, but a surefire way to get her to jump, brushing herself over his hardness.  
Tara waited until he had removed his pants before she pushed up on him, rolling them so that he was on his back. Her hands on his chest, she sat up and took a moment to look over his naked body. Better than she could have ever imagined, in every possible way. He was having much the same thought about her body as he grasped her hips. Looking up into her eyes, his own were glazed over with the same potent lust. Lifting her by her hips, he teased her by wiggling his hips directly under her moist area, skin barely brushing skin. He waited for the faintest moan to escape her before he thrust himself into her, pulling her hips down to meet his once more as he filled her.

The suddenness of the action along with just how much there was to him had her reeling, eyes fluttering back in her head the farther he went in. By the time their hips were connected again, her nails had dug into the skin of his chest, she was moaning, and he looked like he was ready to devour her.

Lust overcame him as he rolled them, putting her on her back once more before he showed her just how good he was. Finding a steady rhythm, fast and hard, his hips moved against hers as he absolutely attacked her mouth. Her nails squeezed at his back, his hands either rooting in her hair or grasping her hips. Once she got over the initial bliss of his body, she worked her hips in unison with his, moaning into his lips as growls came from his own.

He couldn't believe how good it felt to finally be able to have her in the way he had wanted since they met. Changing his pace, he moved faster and harder as he slid in and out of her moist folds. Unable to help himself, he kissed and nipped over her neck and chest, wanting to hear each and every sound he pulled from her. She did not fail to deliver, either. The moans and purred that came from her lips were almost enough to do him in. Almost.

For her, though, phew. It didn't take long at all for him to have her scream out his name with an intense orgasm. All it took was for his hands to be put to work, too. Her nails raked his back as he hit the perfect spot at the sweetest time, opening him up and pulling a guttural groan from him. Something about the way she dug him open had him release, burying his face in her neck as he moaned her name. He panted for a few moments before looking into her dark eyes.

"You're amazing," she whispered, running her fingers through his hair. Loosening her legs from around him, she seemed to relax.

He kissed her and winked before giving her the most mischievous grin she had ever seen. "And I'm nowhere near done with you yet, darlin'," he purred before going on to prove just how much he meant that.


	12. Chapter 12

True to his words, Jax kept her busy for most of the night, doing anything and everything she would let him. By the time they were done, she had used any and all energy that six hour nap had given her, and he had seen every one of her tattoos. Spent, they fell asleep intertwined, limbs wrapped around each other as their bodies pressed together.

Jax woke up to find himself alone in his bed, a fact that disappointed him slightly. Dragging himself out of bed, he pulled on boxers and sweats before heading out of the room. A quick stop to make sure that Abel was still sleeping, he moved towards the kitchen, smelling coffee. What he saw when he walked in, however, had him grinning.

Tara was wearing one of his button-up shirts as she sipped as a her mug, her hair pulled back in a messy braid. Walking up behind her, Jax put his hands on her hips, pulling her to him as he pressed his chest against her back. She leaned into him, tilting her head as he kissed along her neck and shoulder.

"Good morning," she said softly, setting her coffee down. Putting her hands on his, she made him wrap his arms around her.

"Morning, darlin'," he replied, nuzzling into her neck as he held her closer. "How'd you sleep?"

"Once you let me sleep?" she teased, squeezing his arms. "I don't think I have ever slept that well."

Jax grinning, resting his chin on the top of her head. Squeezing his arms around her, he sighed happily. "Glad I could be service," he said in a playful tone. More than glad, actually, but he figured that she knew that from his actions in bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty amazing, aside from being sore in places I didn't think could hurt," she replied before turning in his arms, looking up at him with a loving smile. "So, am I worth the wait and all the trouble?" she asked, clasping her hands on the back of his neck.

"Absolutely, and them some," he answered with a smile to match hers. Keeping her close, he sighed happily once more. "What about me? Did I live up to expectations?"

"No. You went above and beyond, and I'm fairly sure that at least half of what you did to me was illegal," she joked before looking him over. She had had a great time giving him the bite marks and hickeys that speckled his chest, and the one on his neck. All except the neck could be covered easily "How's your back?"

"Sore, bloody, in need of a massage," he said with a wink. "Those nails of yours are merciless. Maybe I shouldn't have kept making your eyes roll back," he added before pulling her close, embracing her. "I have a question."

"Ask away, Teller," she replied, nuzzling into his chest.

"Six years is a long time. What had you so hesitant when I was coming on to you before?" he asked softly. Though he had an idea, he hoped that he was wrong.  
Even though she knew it was coming, she wasn't ready for it. But he had been good to her and deserved to know. "I'll tell you, but… Can we sit down first?" she asked softly.

He nodded and picked her up, carrying her to the couch to cuddle. Holding her in his arms, he looking into her eyes. "Ready when you are, Tara," he said, rubbing her back softly.

"Promise me one thing. Don't treat me any differently, please," she practically begged, waiting for his agreement. He sealed the deal with a kiss, and she took a deep breath. "Six years ago, I was living in Philly, my last year of college. I wanted to be an English teacher, believe it or not."

"Anyway, I was walking home, like I did every night after my late class. Traveled that same path hundreds of times. I guess my luck ran out that night, though," she paused, collecting her thoughts. "One night was enough to scar me for life. I was… Grabbed off the street, beaten to the point that I couldn't fight back, and raped in the alley behind my apartment. I couldn't even walk to find help afterwards," she said, her calm voice cracking. She turned her head away, not wanted Jax to see the tears that welled in her eyes. "I've never told anyone, aside from the police," she added, just above a whisper.

Seeing her, this strong, confident woman, broken and terrified in that moment, Jax wanted blood. Rape was one thing that he didn't tolerated, and to know that someone had violated Tara in that manner was enough to have him seeing red. At least, until he heard her sniffle. The soft, pathetic sound brought him back to reality. Wrapping his muscled arms around her tightly, he cradled her. "No one deserves that, especially not you," he said in her ear as she cried into his chest.

So many years of being strong and bottling it up came out in that moment. Hating herself for crying like she was, she attempted to sit up, only to have him pin her to his chest. She was so thankful to have him, a man who made her deal with things and helped her through it. "For years, I hated being touched. I didn't date. I never wanted to face what had happened."

"Then I open up a tattoo shop in Charming, California and meet this guy who should scare the shit out of me. And outlaw, as handsome as he he is dangerous. Blonde, blue-eyed, ripped, tall, and with a deep voice to boot, everything that I adore, all in one man. He sweeps in, kisses me, and actually makes me want to have sex again. Then I go and fall in love with the guy. How crazy is that?" she said, laughing softly, bitterly at the absurdity of it all.

"Almost as crazy as the outlaw falling in love with a woman he shouldn't even go near. Sure, she may dress the part of a biker chick, but she's far too classy for that kind of life. Short, curves for days, pixie face, and killer dark eyes. Not the plastic, wench type that most guys like me choose to make their old lady. Nah, this one has a brain and a mouth that she ain't afraid to use," he said before moving his arms, taking her face into his hands and wiping away her tears. Looking into her eyes, he pressed his face to hers. "Who ever said that love made sense and life was fair was on one serious trip. Nothing in this crazy ass world makes sense, darlin'. I'm so sorry you had to go through that," he said with a sincerity that made her chest tighten.

"Me, too. The only solace I had about the whole ordeal was that they found the guy and sent him to prison," she said before blinking quickly, trying to stop her crying. "I'm really, really glad that things don't make sense, because you're the greatest man I've ever met. Gah, what would I do without you?" she said, putting her hands on his chest as she smiled softly.

"Probably be celibate," he joked lightly before kissing her. Nothing too intense or passionate, but comforting, something that eased any worries she had about his reaction to her admission. Trying to distract her from the horror of her past, he pulled out one of his crooked smiles. "So, I really am your type?"

"Babe, you are every woman's type," she said with a laugh before nodding a bit. "You really are. Long blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes, lean muscles, tall, a deep voice, and an edible natural smell, and I'm done."

"Natural smell?" he asked, slightly concerned about where she was going with this.

"You smell fantastic, even when you are all sweaty. You smell like… man, leather, and wood. Why? Hell if I know, but I'm not complaining," she said with a wink. She noticed how quickly he had gotten her mind off of the topic she hated most. Grateful, she put her hands in his hair and kissing him a few times. "Doesn't hurt that you're sarcastic, cute, and ooze confidence. What can I say? I'm a girl who knows what she likes, and you just happen to fit what I like perfectly."

"Perfectly, huh? Biker gang and kid included?" he posed, picking on her as he thought of himself being the perfect anything for anyone.

"One, I've always had a thing for Harleys. Two, tattoos and leather are a killer combination. Three, I may not be too fond of the gang part, but I understand it. And fourth, Abel is adorable, I love kids, and a man holding a little kid is one of the wonders of the world," she answered with a matter-of-fact nod.

He couldn't win with this woman, and he didn't want to. Laughing, he shook his head. Just as he was about to kiss her, he heard his phone go off. "Damn it," he muttered. Getting up, he went to his room to grab it while Tara went to check on Abel.

"I think I found something," Juice said once Jax answered the call.

"If it is what I think it is, meet me at T.M in an hour. We'll check it out, get the guys on track, and go from there," Jax replied. He had a bad feeling, one that he had learned to trust long ago. "Tell me."

"She was, uh… raped," Juice said, quietly and hesitantly.

"Yeah. Get to the clubhouse, I'll be there in an hour. Don't tell anyone just yet," Jax commanded before snapping his phone shut. If his gut was right, things were about to get a hell of alot more interesting.

Since Jax had to go to Teller-Morrow anyway, Tara had him drop her off at her shop. Riding on a motorcycle with a daredevil was exciting, until you have one hell of a wound directly above your heart that gets jarred with every slight bump. Then it was downright excruciating. She didn't tell him that, though. Not that she had to, seeing as her grip would loosen every time she was hurt.

A few calls after she was safely in the tattoo parlor, and she had company. Zena was there, of course, but so was another friend of theirs. Around the same height as Tara, Ashley was a strange case. She was pretty in a way that pretty much all Asians were, but her eyes were a shade of green and not the typical black one would expect. Her hair was cropped short, barely hanging past her chin, and she had a slender body type that her friends teased her for.

The three of them together always led to some good times, typically at the expense of one of them. The topic of Zena's crazy mixture of two jobs, librarian by day, wannabe stipper by night, was always a favorite.. Ash's lack of body strength and inability to park, too. Then there was always time to pick apart Tara's latest musical addition to the shop. This time, though, they were all gathered in her shop to discuss a matter of the utmost importance, playing cards to pass the time.

"Why can I never find a decent date?"Ash whined, pushing her hand of cards towards the center of the table. "And I really hate this game."

"Maybe if you got your head out of that Assassin's Creed shit, you'd find a good man," Tara replied before taking the cards, shuffling them. "Or those romance novels, or well, whatever it is you do. I heard actually looking for a date works wonders."

"Like you would know. Your man just showed up," Zena retorted, nibbling on a cookie as she watched her friends play, none of them noticing that she was cheating.

"Exactly! You find… Well, you get a man who makes you happy without even trying. Why can't that happen to me?" Ash asked, complaining. It wouldn't bother her so bad if she didn't get so lonely.

"Because the only place you ever stay is at your house. Maybe if you hung out here-" Tara started.

"What? I'd magically get a boyfriend?" Ash interrupted.

"I wouldn't exactly call it magic," Zena muttered. Her and Tara had been talking about finding a man for Ash for a few weeks. Now that Tara had connections to SAMCRO, Zena had suggested maybe getting Juice to show their little Asian friend a good time. Tara didn't know how Jax would react to her pimping out his guys, but it was worth a shot. Ash, on the other hand, probably wouldn't go for it until she laid eyes on the man. So, they decided not to tell her their plans.

"Do you want help, or do you want to stay in your tiny ass apartment, fantasizing about men that aren't real?" Tara said before dealing the girls a hand. They were playing Rummy, even though Ash hated the game.

"Don't give me that shit, woman. You do it, too," Ash pointed out, resigning herself to play the damned game she hated with a passion.

"Used to do it. There's a difference. Trust me, once you see Jax, you'll see why I have these," she said, pointing to the barely covered hickeys and bitemarks along her collarbone. The ones on her neck she had managed to hide completely, a skill she chalked up to her love of experimenting with makeup.

"No way. No fucking way. Our little Tara had sex?" Zena shrieked, grabbing Tara by the arm and pulling her into a smothering excuse for a hug. The tall woman was bouncing at the thought. Or at least, she was until a very serious concern ran through her mind. "Oh my god. Does he look as good naked as I think he does?"

Once Tara regained her breath, she glared at her friend. "First off, don't think about him naked, or I will hurt you. But, no. Basically, he's at least ten times better than anything I could have thought of," she admitted, unable to fight off her smile.

Now that was a statement. Tara had one hell of an imagination on her, so for him to surpass even her expectations… Oh, good lord that was a nice thought, until Zena remembered that she would never be on the receiving end of that body. "Damn, girl. Good work!"

"Guys, I thought we were here to talk about me and my lack of a sex life?" Ash said, sighing sadly. Not that she wasn't happy for her friend, she just didn't want to have to hear about her bumping uglies with some Herculean man. "Can we please fix that problem?"

Zena couldn't resist. She stood up before walking over, straddling Ash's lap with an evil grin. "Come, darling. Only twenty bucks for a lap dance," she said, puffing out her chest and acting as if she was fawning over her little friend. Tara was laughing hysterically at the look of utter horror on Ash's face. Ashley absolutely hated any sort of contact, aside from hugs.

Ash whined and tried to push the taller woman off of her. Easier said than done when the pusher has no strength and the one being pushed is called a giraffe. "Why do you hate me so?"

"We don't hate you. You just need to wiggle that stick out of your ass. Not an attractive feature, honey," Tara said before grabbing the back of Zena's pants. One quick jerk and she not only gave her one hell of a wedgie, she had enough momentum to yank her off of Ashley's lap.

Now it was Ash's turn to laugh. While Zena may try to act like everyone's mother, she always ended up picking on the rest of them just as much. Tara never failed to stop things before they got out of hand. "Well, we can't all be like you and wield the stick from our rectums like a battle axe," she joked before propping her feet up on the table, her face scrunching as she found something to mess with on her shoe. The woman was nothing if not easily amused.

"Of course not. It's a talent that requires strength. Pair that with my sharp tongue, and I'm deadlier than any man," Tara joked before blinking a bit. Her phone was vibrating in her pocket. Pulling it out, she didn't recognize the number. She nodded to the girls before moving towards the back of the shop to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hey, Tara? It's Gemma."

That was the last person she expected to ever call her. Sure, they were cordial, but she had the ever-present suspicion that her new man's mom didn't like her. "Oh, hey. What's up?"

"I hate to do this, but could you watch Abel for a few hours? Some shit just came up that I need to handle. Friends and their drama, right?" Gemma said, a small, huffy laugh coming through the phone.

"Of course. I'd love to keep an eye on him. Could you bring him to TM?" Tara asked. She hadn't had the chance to watch Abel on her own yet, thanks to the overbearing eyes of a certain woman. Looking forward to it, she'd made sure she had some toys and stuff at the shop. It would help for business, too. A way to entertain the kids while mommy or daddy is getting some ink. Convenient, smart, and profitable.

"You're at TM?" Gemma asked, not sure why the woman would need to be there.

"No. I'm at my shop, but it's a seven minute walk to the club, tops. Besides, I'm sure you'd like to pop in and see how the rest of the crew is doing," Tara said softly. If there was anything that she knew from Gemma Morrow, it was that she was every bit as tricky as her husband.

"Oh. I guess that's convenient, having a tattoo shop so close to the clubhouse. Who picked the location?" Gemma didn't like where this was going, or how much she didn't know about what was going on.

"Jax, actually. He pulled some strings and got the place for me. Once the place is up and running in a few days, it'll be like home," Tara answered before clearing her throat. "So, is that alright with you? Dropping Abel with me at TM, I mean. I don't have a car, let alone a car seat, so that could be tricky."

"Oh, no. Don't worry about it. I'll see you in twenty minutes, hon," Gemma said before hanging up.

If Tara had to take a shot in the dark, she would say that Momma Teller-Morrow was not happy with her. Oh, well. If she was going to stick around, Gemma would have to get used to butting heads with her. Moving back over to where her friends were, she smiled a bit. "Alright, ladies. Asses out of the chairs, shoes on. We're going to walk up to the clubhouse and pick up Abel."

"We?" Zena asked, not sure she liked the idea of walking. Or moving in general.

"Yes, we. You might even get to harass Tig," Tara replied before smacking the giraffe on the back of the head. "Get up," she said before moving to the door. "You, too, Ash. Time for you to, hopefully, meet the Sons Of Anarchy."


	13. Chapter 13

Jax really didn't like what he heard when he brought matters to the table. It felt wrong for him to tell the guys that Tara had been raped when she had struggled so much just to tell him, but it led to some scary realizations. Thanks to Juice's hacking skills, the Sons had a pretty solid idea about what was going on. None of them liked it.

"The man they popped for the crime," Juice said, putting a picture on the table of a young black man. "Darren Parker. Sound familiar?"

"Don't tell me that he's related to the Parker that runs the Niners now," Chibs said, looking at the picture briefly.

"Darren is Derek Parker's younger brother. He was caught, sentenced using DNA evidence to fifteen years. Apparently no one told him how well beating and raping a woman goes over in prison, though," Juice said, setting a file down.

"What happened to the son of a bitch?" Tig asked. Having two daughters around Tara's age, this was bringing out a protective side of Alex "Tig" Trager.

Juice pursed his lips before answering. "Same thing that he did to her. Only he didn't make it. Two weeks into his sentence, he was killed on the inside. Beaten, probed, the whole nine."

"So we've got a string of Niner attacks in Charming that started with Tara, her being shot with a gun we gave to the Niners, and now we find out she was violated by the new head's brother, who died because of it. Fuck," Jax growled, pounding the table. Revenge for the sake of one's family was one powerful motivator in the world of outlawing, something he knew from experience.

"At least now we know why he wants her dead," Clay said from his usual seat. He'd been able to feign concern and outrage with his usual amount of expression: abysmal.

"Business gets sloppy when its personal. How is this guy keeping it so well wrapped?" Bobby asked.

Jax thought about it for a moment before raking his hands through his hair. "He must have found some way to make this profitable. Nothing keeps business cleaner than the promise of a loaded payday," he said before thinking everything over. He kept his face calm as the ideas spun through his mind.

"How do you make money from offing a tattoo artist? It's not exactly a cutthroat trade," Juice pointed out.

"That's what we need to find out. How and who he is making deals with here. See if we can't find someone who may have seen the guy who shot her. He probably met with whoever is making a move to screw with Charming. We find him, we find our trail back to Parker," Jax said, thinking out loud for a few moments. "I really fucking hate being in the dark. Get out there and find the bastard."

"What about Tara?" Chibs asked.

"Looks like she's going to need our protection more than we thought. She's at her shop now with a few of her friends," he said before picking up the gavel. "Any volunteers to keep an eye on her when I'm not?"

"Isn't it dangerous for you to have her so close to Abel?" Clay asked.

"No more dangerous than it is for Abel to be my son," Jax retorted before slamming the gavel and standing. Chibs, Tig, and Juice remained in the room with him. Of course they would offer their help. Each of them had helped watch over her in the hospital, too. "You guys wanna head over there with me now?" he offered, walking towards the door as he lit a cigarette. Tara yelled at him for smoking, but if she had any idea how much stress he was under from every angle, she'd realize that there wasn't enough alcohol in California to deal with his problems.

The boys followed him out. He walked into the parking lot just in time to see Tara, Zena, and some Asian chick walk on to the property. As if that wasn't enough, his mother pulled onto the lot as the exact same time. "This can't be good," he muttered to himself.

"Gemma hates her, too, doesn't she?" Tig asked, motioning to Tara.

"I don't know if hate is the right word. Honestly, I just think that she hates the fact that I found a girl that isn't afraid to stand up to her shit," Jax replied with a shrug. Taking a long drag off of his cigarette, he let his long stride carry him towards the group of women. Smoke came from his nose as he tapped Tara's shoulder. "What are you doing here, babe?"

Tara turned to look at him, smiling as she saw him. "Good to see you, too, Puff the Magic Dragon," she replied, waving her hand to clear the smoke. "Your mom asked me to watch Abel, so I just told her to drop him off here," she said before leaning up to kiss his scruffy cheek. She aimed for his cheek, but he turned his head at the perfect moment to catch her off guard with a kiss, catching the back of her head with the inside of his elbow. Using the leverage, he pulled her closer and kissed her a few more times. "That's more like it," she said with a wink, putting her hands on his chest.

"I figured I would make up for being rude," he said in a tone that dripped sarcasm. Looking over to where his mom parked, he sighed. "Chibs, you wanna go grab my kid so that my mother can go do whatever it is that is more important than him?"

"On it, Puff," the Scott answered with a grin, patting Tara on the back before heading over to Gemma.

"Look what you started," Jax said, shaking his head as he looked down at her.

Tara went to reply, but her friends decided to make sure that no one forgot they were there, too. Well, mainly Ashley. "You weren't kidding, Tara. Definitely better than my fantasy guys," the Asian blurted out before realizing that she had, in fact, said that out loud. Her face turning red as she moved to hide behind Zena.

"Another friend of yours, that I'm guessing you told about last night?" Jax asked. He didn't mind at all, finding it rather amusing that she thought so highly of him.

"That would be Ashley, our Asian who must have been blonde in a past life," Zena said before looking to Tig. "Don't get any ideas, Count Dickula. She's too young for you."

Juice couldn't help but laugh before he spoke. "I'll have to remember that one."

"This is why we can't have nice things, Teller. Our friends are going to sabotage each other," Tara said, looking up at him with her lip pouted. "I say we lock Tig and Zena in a room together and see how long it takes for one of them to strangle the other."

"I doubt that's what Tiggy would do if he were locked in a room with her," Jax said before pulling on her lower lip with his teeth a bit. "All of that bickering has to be sexual tension. I think they just need to fuck and get each other out of their system."

Zena and Tig both looked appalled by the idea, staring at Jax in such horror, Tara had to hide her face against Jax's chest to keep from laughing.

"Hey, Juice. I'm sure Ash could use a drink," Tara said once she gained her composure. Juice gave her a puzzled look, not understanding until she winked at him.

"No, really, Tara. I'm fine-" she started to say before she squealed. Jax has touched her side gently, and the tiny woman was about as ticklish as they came.

"What the hell was that?" Juice asked, laughing.

"She's ticklish," Tara said before pushing Ash to go with the younger man.

Once the two were gone, Jax looked down at Tara with an eyebrow raised. "You trying to pimp out my guys to your friends?"

"Me? Never," she said before leaning up to kiss softly. Clearing her throat, she looked over at Zena. "What, no comment about him?"

"All I have to say is well done. And," Zena moved closer to Jax, spotting the marks on his neck before grinning. "Looks like you gave as good as you got. Very nice," she said before spanking Tara, earning an almost lethal glare from Jax.

"That's mine," he said, placing one hand on her rear to protect it from any further attacks. "You agreed that once her and I had sex, this ass was mine. Now back off or I'm sicking Tig on you."

"Do I get a say in who lays claim to my ass?" Tara playfully whined. "Maybe I don't want anyone to."

"I didn't hear any complaints last night," Jax murmured, looking like the cat that ate the canary as he leaned down to kiss her.

Zena took the opportunity to smack Tara's ass one more time, hard to the point of being heard, causing the one on the receiving end to jump and press against Jax.

"Tig, get her," Jax said, pointing to Zena before wrapping his arms around his woman. "Jesus, some people have no respect for a man trying to kiss his girl. What is the world coming to?"

Tig smirked and moved towards Zena. That turned into quite the spectacle. A fifty-something biker dude chasing a twenty-something woman around the parking lot, yelling insults at each other.

Tara closed her eyes, wondering what she had done to deserve such crazy friends. Looking up at Jax, she smiled sheepishly. "I'm just going to apologize for my friends now."

"Don't worry about it. Mine aren't any better," he said with a smile before sighing softly. "We need to talk, Tara."

Her heart sank. Of course, being a female, she expected the worst. Leave it to her to have a guy break up with her the day after having sex. Damn it. "About what?" she asked, hoping she was wrong.

"We figured out who is behind all of these attacks on you," he said, his face set with a regretful seriousness that took any light from his eyes. He leaned to her ear before wrapping an arm around her. To anyone else, it would look as though he was simply holding her. "The man who raped you had a brother, and it looks like he followed you out here to settle a score."

She froze at his words, that being the last thing she would have expected. Looking up at him with startled eyes, his own eyes adding to that feeling. He looked lethal in that moment. "He wants me dead, even though his brother was the one who hurt me?" It seemed so unfair, until she remembered the true brutality of gang violence. "What happens now, Jax?" she asked, already sounding hopeless.

Jax wrapped his arms around her, holding her to his chest as he spoke into her ear. "Now is when it helps to have connections to SAMCRO. We already protect you, but now it will be a bit more in-your-face until we deal with this prick."

She thought that over. She didn't mind any of the Sons, so that seemed fine enough. Until something else dawned on her. "Should I stay somewhere else?"

"Why would you?" Jax asked, not understanding her thinking. The safest place for her was at his side.

"Well, doesn't me being with you but Abel at risk?" she asked. The last thing she wanted was for any harm to come to that little boy, especially if she was the cause of it.

Her concern for his son touched him. "He's already at risk, simply because I'm his old man. I'd rather have you with me so that I know that you are safe. Don't argue with me about this, Tara. I won't give you any room on this one," he said as his voice reached the point of being authoritative. Giving her a protective squeeze, he kissed her ear. "Nothing else if going to happen to you. Not as long as I have any fight left in me."

"Don't say that, Jax. This life is what it is. What happens to us is what makes us what we are," she replied softly, hugging him before looking up at him. Her expression was oddly at peace, almost smiling even. "I know you're protective, but all I want is for you to be there with me when something happens. Not get yourself killed over me."

What kind of woman did he find? She had this habit of saying the wisest things that still managed to get under his skin. He started to argue with her, wanting her to know that as long as they were together, she would always have his protection. That's just how he was raised, to protect his own. He didn't get very far, though. Chibs walked over with a giggling Abel, trying to explain something to the child, but Abel was giggling too hard at the Scott's voice.

Jax let go of Tara, planting a kiss on her lips before he walked over to pick his son out of Chibs' arms. They spent some time playing and cuddling before he let Tara take him. Having something he wanted to check up on, he sent Chibs with her back to her shop. Tara certainly didn't mind; she happened to bond with Chibs almost as much as Jax did. Her friends eventually made their way back to the shop, too. With company in tow.

After leaving the clubhouse, Jax rode out of town, following a gut feeling he had. Had he been dealing with Laroy, he would have known every move the Niners were going to make. Now, though, he was in the dark. Having never met the guy, he already knew that he hated this Derek Parker asshole. Then again, he was biased seeing as his new girlfriend was a victim, in more ways than one.

Heading out on the highway, he cranked his speed up above eighty. When he was out like this, he was king. The road was his, and anyone who dared question it was left coughing up dust. This was his time to think, and he couldn't think of any better way to have it. The open road, the scenery of California, the roar of his bike, and the sting of wind against his face. That combination could clear his mind better than anything.

There were some things he definitely needed to figure out. Keeping Tara safe was his first priority. The woman deserved to live her life, and to give her that chance, he had to find Parker. Unless he was going to ride straight into Oakland and risk his own ass, that was going to take some digging. One thing was eating at him, though. Someone within the borders of Charming was making a deal with the Niners and keeping their whereabouts under wraps. As far as he could figure, only one person would have a distinct way to gain.

That same person who had found an advantage out of John Teller's death. A death that was made to look like an accident, a mechanical failure. He hadn't brought this up to the club yet, though. No, he had to wait and find a time that would play out to his best interests. He also needed proof. That's where this mess with the Niners would help. If he could prove the man's involvement in the attacks on Tara, even as a money man, he could bring it to the table. The trouble was, that man was a snake who shed his skin often enough to cover his tracks on almost everything.

One of those days, he was going to slip up. Jax would be waiting for that day, patiently plotting on his own until then. Once that day came, the Sons of Anarchy would be very, very different. The fall of Clay Morrow would bring about more of the brotherhood that John Teller had originally planned for the motorcycle club. It would also sate the thirst for vengeance that had been brewing within Jackson Teller for the past year.


	14. Chapter 14

Jax was back at the tattoo shop within a few hours, seeming to be much more relaxed and level headed. He was pretty happy with what he returned to find, too. The crowd at the Breathing Canvas had dwindled down to Tara, Abel, and Chibs. Chibs was looking through some of Tara's work and bouncing ideas off of her. Little Abel was sitting in a tattoo chair as Tara covered one of his arms in "tattoos," drawing on the boy with Sharpies so he could be "just like daddy." Granted, most of Abel's tats were about cartoons and toys, but it's the thought that counts, right?

As for the tattooist's friends, Zena was somewhere around town trying to stay away from Tig. She had stormed away after the older man had threatened to tie her up, sexually of course. As for Ashley, Juice had decided to be a gentleman and take the little lady home. After, of course, she had proved to be a lightweight. One shot of tequila and she nearly fell over.

Tara had gotten to talk to Chibs quite a bit, which she enjoyed. Sure, she enjoyed his accent, but he was an interesting man. Wicked sense of humor, too. Chibs found her just as amusing. As he looked through her artwork, he had to admit that the girl could work with a needle. She was good with Abel and didn't hold back as he asked her questions.

Once they closed the shop down and got everything together, Chibs left and the three who remained hopped into Jax's truck and went home. After a day of playing and traveling, Abel fell asleep on the ride there. Putting him to bed, Jax walked into his bedroom and stripped off his shirt, wincing slightly. Tara walked into the room behind him, frowning as she spotted his back. Round, purple bruises dotted the skin.

Walking over to him, she gently rubbed her hands over them. Adding those in with the tracks left from her nails the night before, he had to be in some serious pain as he moved. He hadn't mentioned anything being wrong, so she figured he wouldn't tell her, even if she asked. "Looks like it hurts," she said in a soft tone before gently pressing her lips to one of the bruises.

"It's nothing," he said, brushing off the topic. Unhooking his belt, he slid it off before undoing his pants. He was staying in for the night, and it was time to get comfortable.

"Damn," she said before whistling softly. "What did I do to deserve that frostbite?" He had never been cold with her, and she sure as hell didn't like it now.

Sliding on a pair of pajama pants, he turned to look at her. He put a hand on the side of her face before closing the gap between them, looking into her eyes and not breaking his gaze. Even his eyes seemed cold to her. "Nothing, darlin'. It's not your problem."

She just shook her head and bit her lower lip. "I guess this is what it is to be someone's old lady, huh? Have to see the marks and not being told what happened." What good was it to have someone there to care for, when they wouldn't let you? She moved away from him, crossing her arms and rubbing her hands on her upper arms as she started to turn away.

"Of everything you've see and put up with, this is what upsets you?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. Crazy as it may be, I actually care Jax. I know what its like to try and deal with shit on your own," she replied, looking over her shoulder at him. "Why would you have me care if you just want me to turn the other cheek?" Her tone turned bitter, stunning him. He'd never heard her voice be anything but kind or scared.

"I never asked you to care, just like you never asked me. You want to know why I'm not telling you about where I was?" he asked, a spiteful smile on his face."Because I know how much it fucking sucks to know that someone you care about was hurt because of you."

That cut her more than anything. She turned and pointed at him, trying to appear angry. The tears rising to her eyes didn't help her case very much. "You'll tell me that, but you won't tell me what happened. That's cruel, Jax," she said before turning her head away. Shaking her head, she turned around. "Guess I'm not old lady material, after all," she muttered to herself before walking out of his room. She made it about halfway down the hallway before her cheeks were wet.

He couldn't win. There was no way he could tell her where he had been, not yet. But if he didn't tell her, she was going to be pissed or hurt or whatever emotion he had just seen from her that managed to make him regret the tone he had used with her. Cold and calculated was becoming closer and closer to his default voice. Raking his hands through his hair, he sat on the edge of the bed and sighed heavily. One thing was certain. That woman wasn't going to make his life any easier.

The words of his father came to the front of his mind in that moment. Once you commit to perjury, no one knows the truth, especially not you. He honestly did not even know why he was starting to push against Tara. She'd been nothing but good to him. A pain in the ass at times, but he cared about her. And yet he had just hurt her for caring about him. "What the hell is wrong with me?"

Too much time with Gemma and Clay, probably. As much as he loved his mom, he knew she was a master manipulator. It had taken years for him to stop caring what she thought. Clay was ten times worse, and had pushed Gemma away any time he wanted. Opie was right. He was turning into the man.

Standing, he took a deep breath before walking out of the room, heading to the living room to find Tara. Looking out into the kitchen, he found her. Writing away in a journal, he could hear her crying from the doorway. Crying because of him, hand in her hair as she stared at the words she was writing. He walked up to the table and sat in the chair beside her, putting his hand on her shoulder and squeezing.

She ignored him until she finished her thought. Lifting her head, she looked at him, biting her lip hard, something he noticed she did anytime she was nervous or worried.

"You didn't deserve that. I'm sorry," he said, sliding his hand across her back to pull her to him. "I keep forgetting that you're not what most guys want in an old lady. That fact that you care, question, and think about things… Scares the shit out of me," he admitted. "I've never had anyone who was around for anything more than protection, a good time, or using me before. I don't know how to act with you."

"You were doing just fine. Looks like us having sex fucked our relationship over, huh?" she said, wiping at her tears and trying to stop more from coming. She didn't understand why he was being so different with her today. "Wasn't the whole point of us doing it to make things real?"

"Exactly. That made things real. You weren't just some girl who toyed with me. You let me in, after you started caring about me, after you gained my trust and put your trust in me. Us sleeping together made the fact that you…" He couldn't find the words. Rubbing a hand on his face, he sighed heavily. "It made it so that I had to face that you were sticking around. That you weren't going to up and leave once this mess was over."

"But ever since last night, you've been different with me. You've been acting like…" she trailed off, shaking her head before looking into his eyes. "You haven't been the Jax I've known for all of two weeks."

"You were going to say that I was acting like Clay, weren't you?" he asked, putting his hand under her chin and staring at her. "That's what you and Ope talked about when you woke up."

She just nodded softly. "He doesn't want you to turn into that monster, but he can't stick around and watch you crash, either," she said before taking his hand in hers, fumbling with his rings. "You're afraid of it, too."

"How can I not be, Tara? You know how much you dislike the man, and you don't even know him," he said before pulling her to sit on his lap, burying his face into her hair and neck. "I'm sorry," he whispered again.

"I know, babe. I know. I don't want to see you turn into that either, but you have to let me help you. That means you have to talk to me, Teller," she said with a soft smile. Putting her hand on the back of his neck, she leaned her head onto his.

He nodded against her neck, arms wrapping around her. "Yeah, I get it. You're gonna whip my ass into shape on this, aren't you?" Somehow, he just knew that his crazy little woman wouldn't let him be anything but the man she had gotten to know. Not as long as she was breathing, anyway.

"Absolutely. How about you go stretch out on the bed, and I'll come rub your back for you?" she said, fussing with his hair.

He shook his head before standing up, holding her to him before carrying her to his room. He laid her down on the bed before smiling down at her. "You know what'll happen if you rub me down again, darlin'." She nodded and pulled him onto the bed, crawling onto his back and starting her massage.

Apparently a heart-to-heart and a little bit of sex was just what the couple needed. Any tension seemed to be gone, completely gone, the next morning. They easily went back to the way they had been, comfortable and at ease with each other. Like everything that caused them to drift apart was dead an buried. Both of them were grateful for that fact.

Jax and Tara, after going about their morning business, headed to their respective shops. Jax headed to T.M, sending Chibs to watch over Tara again. The Breathing Canvas was officially open, and Tara was glad to be back in the saddle again. Ink, plastic gloves, and the sounds of causing people pain really made her feel at home.

Chibs had watched over everyone who entered, making sure no one could be a threat. Tara had mostly set up appointments, making sure that everyone would get the ink they wanted. She didn't like the idea of hiring another artist - it was her shop, her livelihood and reputation. Granted, it meant she could only go through a few intensive tattoos a day, but it kept business flowing.

People had been in and out of the shop for hours. Chibs typically sat behind the counter, leaning back and messing with something, unless the young woman was actually tattooing someone. Then he would move closer and watch her word, intrigued by the intricacy and talent she held.

At the moment, the two people who had opened the shop that morning were the only two in there. The Scott was sitting at the counter, flipping through a magazine while Tara took the moment to relax, sprawled out in one of the tattoo chairs with her arm draped over her eyes. A few hours of holding a constantly vibrating tattoo gun was taxing enough, but a full day of it was enough to have her numb.

"Are all days this packed?" Chibs asked, craning his neck to look at her.

"Pretty much. Tattoos and paperwork, all day long, occasionally interrupted by the need to sketch something out or clarify that they should really, really think over what they want me to do. If I have to tattoo another cartoon mouse on some idiot, I'm going to go insane," she replied, letting out a loud, happy sigh. This was what she was used to. Days of honest work, forever making an impact on those she touched.

"You could always just fuck up their ink," he suggested as he stood to stretch. Rubbing his hands on his face, he walked over to sit beside her.

"I could, but then that's my ass on the line. I think I might have to start putting phallus symbols in the glow-in-the-dark ink, though. Not quite as humiliating, and I have the satisfaction of knowing what I've done," she said with a laugh, lifting her arm to look at him. "What do you think?"

"That I should never, ever get drunk around you," he replied with a grin.

"That's what they all say. Hm, that could be fun, though," she said, looking off into space to make it seem that she was truly contemplating something with that idea.

"Oh, Jesus. What have I done?" he joked before crossing his arms, leaning back against the wall. "Alright, it's been bugging me. I have to ask you some things. For the sake of my sanity, of course."

What was it with these SAMCRO guys and their questions? Oh well. She had to admit that it was rather nice to have people wonder about her. "Go for it, Telford."

"First thing. You don't look like you have any tattoos, and that's just sacrilegious, lass," he said, tilting his head to one side.

"Everyone asks me that. I actually do have them, but… I wanted to be a teacher, so I got them in places I could hide them. Let's see," she stretched before pulling up the left side of her shirt, stopping it just below the line of her bra to show off her rose tattoo. "There's that. Then I have two on my back. There's a bookshelf along the middle of my back that has books that changed my life or that I enjoyed to no end, only the skin looks torn to reveal it, and the shelves are bones. And yes, there are blank spots so I can add to it later."

He held a hand to help her up, which she took and stood. Turning around, he helped her move her shirt so he could see it. It was a rather morbid concept, but it was beautifully done. "Nice list," he said before helping her pull her shirt back down.

"Thanks. Under my bra and up onto my shoulder is a quote from one of the books. Paulo Coelho's The Alchemist, page 11. 'It's the possibility of having a dream come true that makes life truly interesting' with two hawks," she said, turning to face the older man. "I like my books," she admitted with a shrug.

"Obviously. Anything else?"

"Just this," she said before pushing her hair back. Leaning her right ear to him, she pointed to her ear lobe. Had she not pointed it out, it seemed like a normal, plain earring. It was, in fact, a tattoo of a Pokeball. "A very bad decision for my first tattoo, I know. I don't regret it, though. Just a part of my character, right?" Shrugging, she motioned to his arm. "All black ink, I assume?"

"Black and red," he said with a nod before sighing softly. "What about you and Jacky?"

Tara tilted her head, not sure how to take or respond to his question. "What about us?"

"You're living with the man, taking care of his kid, keeping him in check. Why?" he asked. He was another one of Jax's protective father figures. While he liked Tara, he couldn't quite figure out what was going on with her and his friend.

"You're not going to take 'I like him' as an answer, are you?" she said, shaking her head a bit before sitting down on one of her stools, looking up at the Scott. "Just tell me what you want to know, Chibs. I've got nothing to hide. Hell, the whole clubs the one secret I've tried to bury. There's nothingto hide now."

"Jax is so wrapped up in you, it makes me wonder why. Last time he cared this much for a girl, she ripped his heart out and left him for dead," he explained before pulling up another of her stools. Sitting down, he faced her, looking into her eyes with the utmost sincerity. "You don't seem the type to stick around with something that can hurt you."

"I know. As crazy as this seems to everyone on the outside, imagine it ten times worse for me. I have this great guy who walked in and made my life amazing, only he comes with one hell of a heap of baggage. A motorcycle gang that rules this town with an iron fist, and he's the head of it. Then there's his crazyass mother who keeps trying to scare me away, which I can handle," she said before laughing softly. "I nearly get killed, only to find out that the brother of my rapist wants me dead. Jax didn't bolt or treat me differently; he made it better."

"If you're asking if I'm going to stick around, that's a definite yes. Are you asking that I like some of the things he does? No, I don't. Do I understand it? I do. I'm not going anywhere, Chibs, and I would never, ever hurt Jax. He's a good man, and I can see that you know it, too," she pointed out before sighing softly. Reaching over and placing her hand on his, she gave him a smile. "One thing I do know is that, as much I hate what I'm about to say, I'm probably going to be like Gemma. A major pain in the ass for the club that everyone loves because they have to." Finishing, she bit at her lip slightly. She felt like all she got done was justify herself to these people, but if that was what it took for them to realize she was serious, she would do it a thousand times over.

"Atta' girl," Chibs replied before clapping his hand on hers. "Sorry to put you on the spot like that, but I love that kid, too. As for the pain in the ass part… Hell yeah. Having to spend all day down here, watching you make people cry, tortuous."

"Oh, shut up," she said before leaning to hug him. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tightly. "Thank you. Now can I ask you a question?"

"Seems fair, but I've got one more thing to ask," he replied before holding her shoulders at arms length, looking into her eyes. "How are you holding up? These old ghosts coming back after what you've gone through can't be easy."

Finally. Someone who asked how she was doing instead of assuming that she was traumatized and just putting on a brave face. Granted, quite a bit of that was true, but it was the thought that counted. "Honestly? I'm scared more than I ever have been, didn't sleep worth a damn last night, and I feel like it's just a countdown until when he gets what he wants. It doesn't seem real, until I remember why my chest hurts. Like, why would someone want to kill me, you know? I should've known better than to think that running would keep me safe, but…" she looked into Chibs eyes with a sad, scared smile. "At least it looks like I ran to the right place."

"That you did. If there's one quality about SOA that can be considered admirable, it's that we protect our own. And now, you're one of our own," he said before putting his hands on the sides of her head. He gave her a steady nod before placing his head to hers. "You're safe with us, kiddo."

"Thanks, Chibs," she said before kissing his cheek, earning her a rather exuberant return kiss on her lips - the same thing she'd seen him attack the Sons with when he was excited.

"Anytime," he said with a nod. "Your turn, lass."

"Do you guys have any idea on what is happening with the guy who is trying to kill me?" she asked, pulling back from the Scotsman. She tried to avoid asking Jax, seeing as all she ever got out of him was "I'll handle it" and "don't worry about it." Hoping to have better luck with the man she had come to know pretty well in the past two days, she looked at him expectantly.

"Honestly, we've got shit. No idea where this guy is. Our only plan at the moment is to keep you safe," he said before putting his hand on the back of her head. "You're in good hands on that front. Aside from finding him, we've got nothing."

She nodded before smiling at him. "Thanks, Chibs," she said again before kissing his cheek, moving before he could return the gesture. Standing up, she walked over to the counter, sitting behind her computer and trying to organize the day's load of business.

"Like I said, anytime," he replied before walking over to sit at "his" chair behind her desk, looking through the magazine again.

After a good ten, fifteen minutes, the door chime sounded, queuing "Bad Moon Rising" by CCR to start up. Not paying attention, Tara kept her eyes on the computer, typing away on someone's file.

"Can I make a personal appointment?" a deep voice said, causing Tara to look up with a wide smile on her face.

"I don't know, I'm pretty booked. Maybe sometime next week?" she jested, flipping through her appointment book.

"I thought you were booked until next month," Chibs put in, earning him the finger from the man.

"That's just cruel," Jax said, leaning over the counter to kiss Tara a few times. "I'm sure you can make a special exception for me, darlin'."

"For you, Teller? Always," she said before, covering her mouth. "Just don't tell the Scotty. I told him I was booked through the month."

"Oh, get a room, you two. Preferably not one I'm in," Chibs joked before standing.

"No worries, old man," Jax replied before looking to Tara. "Ready to go home?"

She assented, getting her things together before they left with Chibs in tow, just in case.


	15. Chapter 15

After getting a tip from Jax, Chibs rounded up Tig and Bobby for a run. Although, it wasn't much of a run. Just a trip to one of the local watering holes to pump people for information. Chibs hoped their president was right about this. If not, he was being sent into the one place in Charming that he'd like to torch for no reason. Tig liked the place, but that was Tig, the man who could sniff out a piece of ass in a morgue.

Casper's Pub was the lowest of the low. Nothing going on except for a lot of bad blood. It was one of those places that truly epitomized being the cesspool of a backwards society. The clientele was almost completely white, old money that had high hopes for Charming at one point, reduced to watered down drinks and cheap tobacco. Not exactly a family friendly place, unless the family was being weaned on hatred, prejudice, and everything else that tainted humanity.

As they walked in, Tig took the lead. A friendly face was always a good way to start off questioning, especially if that friendly face was one of the pub's top customers. Bobby fanned out to watch the rest of the people in the place while Chibs fell in step behind Tig. A man behind the bar smiled at Tig for a moment, his grey eyebrows furrowing at the sight of them in their cuts.

"Trager, to what do I owe the pleasure?" the old man behind the counter asked. Old white money with nothing better to do was epitomized in the man. He held out a beer to Tig, who shook his head.

"Club business today, Vin. I was hoping to get some info out of you, actually," Tig replied before pulling his hand out of his pocket, flipping a fifty dollar between his fingers. "Seems like a good deal for you, man."

Had anyone else posed the same situation to him, Vin would have never gone for it. Tig, though, was practically family. Well, he paid to feed his family. Still, he took the money and nodded. "What do you need to know?"

"You remember about… five, six days ago, when that woman was shot a few streets over?" Chibs asked, standing behind Tig.

"Yeah. Terrible for that to happen to such a pretty young thing," Vin mused as he pocketed the money.

"Yeah, well, did anyone out of the ordinary come in here that day? Say, of color?" Tig asked, leaning onto the counter and staring the old man down.

"One black, late twenties," Vin said before smirking a bit. "I might even have some footage of him, if you'd be interested in sweetening the pot."

Tig gave an unamused glance to Chibs, who nodded and pulled out another fifty before setting it on the counter. "Find it, Vin," Tig said before smirking right back at him. "Or I'm going to have to put a call in to PD about some health code violations. I hear pussy can do nasty shit to food, man."

The older man just nodded and waved the men to follow him down a hallway, walls lined with headlines of bullshit awards and random attacks. The Sons followed, Bobby taking up the rear as the old man lead them to his office. He moved to his computer and started typing away. While it took a good five minutes, Vin was able to pull up the tape. "Here."

The Sons pushed the man away before looking at the tape, making sure they could see who the guy was. The frozen frame was blurry, so they played the tape, watching the young black man walk in and look around.

"Chibs, can you make a copy of it?" Bobby asked, nodding to Tig to watch the door. The last thing they needed was to be caught with their pants down in a place like this. Who knows what could happen.

"On it," Chibs replied before starting to work. He watched the rest of the tape, stopping it once he saw the man they were after, leave. What he saw, he didn't believe and decided to keep to himself. Making sure they had all of the footage of the black man they needed to identify him, the Scotsman deleted the original once his copy burned. Standing, he shoved the disc in his pocket before nodding to his friends. "Got it."

"Great. Let's get out of this place before we all catch inbred stupidity," Bobby said before they made their way back to the door.

"It's a simple question, Jackson. Where's this thing with that Tara girl going?" Gemma asked, standing in her office at the shop. She'd come in to check up on bookwork, the business, and her son. It would be a cold day in hell before Gemma was left in the dark about what happened with her boys. Right now, she was trying to figure out what it was about the little tattooed tart that had her son so mesmerized.

"Where do you think, mom? She's practically living with me," Jax replied before leaning his back against the wall. Shaking his head, he couldn't believe that his mother was pulling the same shit as always. Actually, no. He could believe it, but he had been hoping they could have a conversation that didn't lead to her telling him how no woman would ever be good enough for him in her eyes.

"You barely know her, baby," she replied, walking over and brushing some of his hair out of his face. "I just don't want to see you get hurt again."

"Bullshit. You just don't want me to be happy with some girl I pick on my own. You never do," he said, shaking his head and pushing her away. Pacing across the office, he let out a heavy sigh. "I'm 32 years old, mom. I can handle myself, and I can sure as hell find a woman on my own. I already have." With a smirk and a salute, he walked out of her office, heading out into the parking lot to hop on his bike.

Once the glasses and helmet were on, he was headed away from Teller-Morrow, down the street to Breathing Canvas. He knew Tara would be there, even if it was her day off. She always found something to do there.

Once he pulled up and turned off the bike, he walked into the shop and looked around. The place was empty, no sign of Tara from what he could see. Pulling off his gloves, he walked over to the counter and set them down. "Tara?" he called, craning his neck to catch a glimpse of the hallway that led to the rest of the shop.

When he got no answer, he became concerned and tense, pulling out his piece, just in case. Careful steps carried him to the hallway, leaning against the wall and figuring out what to do next. He checked her office, walking in and finding nothing. It was then Tara learned that startling him, even accidentally, was a bad idea.

Jax heard footsteps coming from the back end of the hallway. Pressing himself against the wall beside the door, he remained silent as the sounds approached. Tara popped up in the doorway, standing there with earbuds in and music playing. Jax didn't notice it was her until it was just a little too late. As soon as the sounds had turned to enter the room, he swung around, pressing his forearm against her throat as he pushed her against the wall.

Screaming at the attack, her eyes went wide as she found herself looking up at Jax. Putting her hands up in surrender, she couldn't stop the trace of fear from entering her eyes. "Jax?" she choked out.

"Shit, Tara," he sighed, taking his arm off of her as soon as he realized what he did. Tucking his gun back into his pants, he put his hands on either side of her face, pulling the earbuds out before cupping her face. "This is why you don't listen to music like that when you're alone. I'm sorry, babe," he said as he kissed her a few times.

Catching her breath, she laughed softly. "Note to self; never try to surprise you," she said, smiling softly before sliding her arms around his middle. He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled into her neck, kissing a few spots before she cleared her throat. "Aside from assaulting me, what brings big, bad Jax Teller here when he should be working?"

Pulling back to look at her, he smiled a bit. "What, I can't come down and see the woman I love to get away from work?" he asked as that smile turned to a grin. Moving to sit on her desk, he pulled her to straddle his leg, sliding his hands to her hips as he looked into her eyes.

"Of course you can, especially since coming to see little ol' me gets you away from your mother," she replied, giving him a knowing look as she resting her hands on this thighs.

He shook his head in disbelief. "Am I that easy to read?"

"Not at all, babe. I'm just that good," she replied with a wink before she moved a hand to brush her thumb on his cheek. "What's she bugging you about this time? Wait, let me guess. Me."

"Bingo. It's nothing personal, it's just… She doesn't like anyone I ever date, let alone the ones I really like," he assured her, nipping at the palm of her hand playfully.

Oh, Tara could definitely imagine it. Gemma Morrow was nothing if not selective. "Was she that way about Wendy?" she asked, not expecting the reaction she was about to receive.

"Wendy was a junkie, which was made it just as bad. But, I didn't care about her all that much. Abel was the only highlight of my time with her," he said, a tick working in his jaw as he turned his head to stare out the window. She was dancing close to territory that he'd buried, but he knew that if she was going stick around, he would have to be honest with her. About everything.

"I'm sorry. But… Chibs mentioned there was a girl that you really cared about," she said, pulling her hands from his face and fidgeting with them. "I just assumed-"

"Jesus Christ, Chibs," Jax growled, letting out a heavy sigh. "That… It wasn't Wendy, not by a long shot," he said. Looking at her, he pulled her hands apart and held them, rubbing them gently. "I only married Wendy because I was lonely and sick of so many different faces."

Now Tara was concerned. While she didn't like the idea of Jax with a lot of different women, she knew that a man that looked as good as he did would never be without willingly parted legs. "Who was the girl who broke your heart, then?" she asked, moving closer to him and holding his hands tightly.

Jax clammed up for a few minutes, looking away from her while he played with her hands. It took a lot for him to tell her as much as he already had, but what she was asking was something that could set off another firestorm. If he didn't answer, she'd think he was hiding it for a different reason. He really could never win with this woman. Taking a deep breath, he looked at her. "You really wanna know?"

"I do," she answered.

"My highschool sweetheart, first love, whatever you want to call it. I was crazy about that girl for years. Do anything for her, with her, or to protect her. We painted this town so many times, it was great," he said before sighing. "When we were 19, she left Charming. She wanted me to leave with her, but I didn't. I couldn't, not with how much SAMCRO was apart of me. She left, and it ripped me apart. I loved her, and she just… went. Never heard from her again, either. Last I hear, she married, had a few kids, and is a big shot doctor in a small town."

"I'm sorry she hurt you, Jax," Tara whispered, putting her head to his before she wrapped her arms around her. "I can't imagine how much that hurt you." She couldn't. She herself had never truly been in love with anyone before. Until Jax, she never let herself be that naive. If he felt anything as bad as what she felt when she thought of losing him, she understood why he had been lonely.

"Tara, it was like someone had killed me but wouldn't let me die," he explained before raising his hands to hold her face. "Now I'm starting to feel that way with you, and it's scaring the shit out of everyone."

"Including you?"

"Especially me, darlin'," he admitted, closing his eyes and kissing her deeply. He couldn't handle that sort of heartbreak twice, and he knew it.

"Can I ask what her name was?" she said softly, just realizing that he hadn't said.

Shit. He should have known better than to even hope she would ignore it. "What does it matter?"

"It doesn't, but I'd like to know."

There was no point in hiding it now. She would find out in some other way. Sucking it up, he opened his eyes and looked into hers with a look of sad regret. "Her name was Tara, too. Same spelling and everything."

She blinked several times as she let that sink in. He had been with another woman with her name, and she didn't know how to react to it. She went to pull her hands from his, but he held onto her, standing in order to look down at her. "Is that why you like me so much, because I'm some… replacement for lost love?"

"No," he said firmly, his gaze heavy on hers. "It's never been like that, Tara. Whatever this is between us, it is between us."

"Do you miss her?" she asked softly.

He took a deep breath before putting his hands on her neck, forcing her to look at him. "Had you asked me that a week ago, sure. Now, not so much," he admitted. Leaning down to press his face to hers, he gave her a loving smile. "You have nothing to worry about, babe. I love you."

How could she be upset or doubtful when he did that? All she could see were his blue eyes. "I love you, too, Jax," she replied before putting her hands on his wrists. "I bet your mother had a field day with that, huh?" she stated, smiling.

"You have no idea," he said before kissing her deeply, pulling her closer. He was thankful for just how understanding she was, and that she didn't take the time to use the "who do you love more" card like most women would have. Honestly, he didn't know the answer to that just yet, though he was starting to lean toward the young woman in front of him. Hopefully this one would stick around. Pulling away from her lip, he wrapped his arms around her and let out a happy sigh. "I thought I told you to stay home today."

"You did. I just chose not to listen. I got Zena to watch Abel and Juice to give me a ride," she said before leaning away from him a bit. Looking him over, she shook her head. "We're a mess."

"Absolutely," he said with a crooked smile. "A hot mess, though." He pulled her back to him, sliding a hand to cup her rear. Eyeing her neck, he wiggled his eyebrows. "That had to have hurt. How about I kiss and make it better?" he teased before attacking her neck with kisses and nips, causing her to squirm and giggle.

Playfully pushing him away, she couldn't help but smile. "You're terrible."

"And you enjoy every second of it," he replied before moving away from her. He looked around her little office, pacing around the rather dull room before turning to her. Taking her hand in his, he laced fingers with her. "Let's go for a ride."

"Where to?" she asked, grabbing her jacket before he tugged her down the hallway.

"Let's just go. See how far a tank of gas in the bike can take us, then come back. Just you and me," he said, giving her arm a gentle yank and pulling her into the crook of his muscled arm. "For the rest of the day, I'm all yours, darlin'."

"Just today, huh?" she asked teasingly, playfully smacking his chest.

"You know what I mean," he replied, kissing her until he was interrupted by his phone ringing. Sighing heavily, he fished the annoying device out of his pocket.

"Yeah?"

"I found something you need to see, brother," Chibs said.

Looking down at Tara, Jax made a hesitant face. "Can it wait?"

"Afraid not, Jacky. Can you meet me somewhere?" Chibs replied, the sound of bikes nearly drowning out of sound of his voice.

"Only if you can meet me in ten. That pull off, right outside of the south side of town. Bring Bobby-"

"Not gonna happen. I'll be there in five, alone." The line went dead after blaring with the sound of the Scotsman's bike.

This couldn't be good. Jax raked a hand through his hair. "Some shit with the club. I'll be right back."

"Take me with you," Tara insisted. "If this has anything to do with me, I have a right to know. If not, I still want to be with you, get a peek into the life of the outlaw."

"You've seen a hell of a lot of this outlaw already, darlin'," Jax said before rubbing his hand over his face.

"I've seen the easier parts of your life. If this is going to work, I'm pretty sure I need to see all of it. Or at least, all that I'm allowed to see," she said, gently putting her hand on his face.

"Fair enough," he said with a nod. He was partially relieved that she would want to know about that side of who he was. Most women would turn a blind eye to it, forget who he was outside of the bedroom and their idealized "bad boy" image. He was not a bad boy; he was a lethal criminal, a man with a seat of honor in the flames of hell. No woman ever wanted to face that sort of reality. Tara, apparently, did. Looking down at her soft face, he couldn't imagine her living a life where the actions he committed would be acceptable.

"You just going to stare at me, or are we actually going somewhere, Teller?" she teased, tapping the inside of his leg before walking past him to move through the door, pulling on her leather jacket.

Okay, he couldn't picture her in that sort of life, until she opened her mouth. Then all bets were off. Shaking his head, he followed after her, playfully pinching her rear before he moved past her. Putting on his helmet and glasses, he sat on the bike before giving her a mockingly impatient look. "You just gonna stand there?"

"Just remember who's hands are right by your balls, honey," she said with a wink before sitting behind him, putting on her aviator shades wrapping her arms around his waist. "Drive, Teller."

Laughing and shaking his head, he started up the bike, pulling it away from the curb before tearing ass down the street, heading for the south exit of Charming. With his woman pressed against his back, the sound of his bike surrounding them, and the thrill of riding in his town were enough to make Jax a very happy man. If it weren't for the nagging feeling in his gut, he would blow off Chibs and enjoy the day. He knew better, though. Cranking the throttle, it didn't take long at all.


	16. Chapter 16

As the couple pulled up, Chibs straddled his bike, taking a long drag off of his cigarette. After what he had seen earlier, the only thing keeping him from burning some hash was that he wanted to be able to drive. Rubbing a hand on his face, he nodded to Jax as the younger man pulled his bike to a stop just before his own. He saw Tara and smiled, waving slightly.

"Should've known I wouldn't get you two apart," Chibs said with a half-hearted smile, standing from his bike.

"You really think I could leave her behind?" Jax asked, pulling off his helmet with a smile. "She'd steal my bike before she let that happen."

"Good to see you, too, Chibs," she said before looking between the two men. "Something I can listen in on, or do I need to go find a rock that looks comfortable?"

"Sorry, lass. It has something to do with you, but more to do with the club," Chibs replied before helping her off of the bike. "Just don't hurt yourself," he said as he gave her a gentle push away from the bikes.

Jax grabbed her arm and kissed her softly. "Stay close," he said before watching her walk away. Once she was out of earshot, he turned to his friend. "What's up?"

"I went down to Casper's like you said, see if they saw anything," Chibs started, crushing his finished cigarette under his boot as he blew smoke.

"Did they?" Jax asked, pulling out a light of his own.

"More than we could've imagined. It's not good, brother," the older man said before sitting on his bike again. "The owner of that shithole actually had cameras set up. The day Tara was shot, a young black man walked in and left just a few minutes later. Couldn't see any tats, but I copied the footage so we could ID him."

"Sounds like what we need to so far. What's the part you're not telling me?" Jax asked, fixing Chibs with a stare.

"That man went to that place to meet with someone. My guess, he was telling him the job was done."

"Did the camera catch the other guy?" Jax asked, leaning forward as he puffed his smoke.

"Aye. It's not good, brother," Chibs said again before bobbing his leg up and down a bit. "I had to delete the original footage. No way we can let this get out, Jackyboy."

That definitely didn't bode well for the answer to Jax's next question. "Who was it?"

"Clay. And yeah, I'm damn sure of it. No way I would say anything over a hunch."

Jax hated the fact that he had been right. The only person in Charming that would find the death of a young woman to his benefit was Clay Morrow. Taking out the head-of-the-table's old lady, send him for vengeance, leave the gavel wide open for his greedy, arthritic fingers. Now he had proof, but it wasn't the time. Balling his fist, he cursed. "I knew it, Chibs. It had to be him."

Chibs gave him a doubtful glance. "What does he get out of her dying?"

"Think about it. He knows how much I care about her. She dies, it sends me looking for blood and leaving the head of the table for him to take," Jax said, mirroring his thoughts.

When Chibs stared at Jax in disbelief, Jax leaned toward the man, looking into his eyes with a deadly intensity. "Do you really think Clay would sit at the end of the table without a plan? As long as he can ride, he wants the gavel," Jax said before cracking his knuckles. "We can't take it to the table, not yet. No one else gets wind of this."

"Wait, why would you suspect him?" Chibs asked, not understanding how the younger man's mind was working.

"He's done a lot of shit that none of you know about, shit that he's had members killed for in the past, Chibs. He buried it until he thought no one would find out. Secrets like those were bound to come up," Jax said, looking over at Tara, who was sitting on a rock and playing with some sort of small animal. She didn't deserve to be caught in the middle of this, no more than she had deserved to be raped. As long as she was involved with him, she was in danger.

He knew, though, that she would never put up with him leaving to keep her safe. He wasn't exactly fond of the thought either. Hopefully it wouldn't have to come to that.

"Care to elaborate?" It was a lot for a member to accuse another, but for Jax to put this sort of thing onto his own stepfather was unfathomable for Chibs.

"It's too soon, brother," he said instinctively before he thought it over. "Actually, no. I'll give you a little. Think about my father, a master rider. Who was the one person he would let touch his bike?" With that, he looked back to Tara, yelling for her to come back over. "Make sure the club doesn't see Clay on that tape, Chibs."

"Alright, Jacky. You better not leave me in the dark on this for long," the Scotsman replied before the young lady joined them again.

"Everything alright?" Tara asked as she climbed back onto Jax's bike, leaning against his back lightly. The last thing they needed to know what that she could hear every word they said. It didn't really matter, though. She would just get Jax to tell her everything later anyway.

"No. But we'll figure it out," Chibs said with a small nod before mounting his ride again.

The two men shared a look that said more than their entire conversation. Jax had to be careful with how he played this. To pin Clay too soon would rip the club apart. Try it too late and he will have won. There had to be a perfect time, a perfect place for the president to make his move. He also had to do it without turning into the savage he was trying to take care of.

Some might say that living outside of the confines of the law was the easy way out. The Sons knew better. There was a set of order and balance that could implode at any moment, taking casualties of those involved and those who had no idea what was going on. For those who had the whole weight of that time bomb crushing on their shoulders, it would take something even more powerful to keep them from corrupting.

Jax prayed he was strong enough, but knew he wasn't. Opie had been right. He, too, would quit thinking of the club as brotherhood. Already, he could feel it. Ruthless calculus would turn him into the same savage beast as Clay Morrow. That was, if he didn't have help. There was a few members of the club who would help him, like the man staring at him now. But even they might not be enough. If the devil within him wasn't confined and tamed, Charming was in for a rude awakening.

Both men started up their bikes, nodding before they pulled away. Tara, sensing the unease within Jax, wrapped her arms tightly around his middle, pressing herself against him as they picked up speed. After talking with Opie and Jax, Tara knew his concerns. She wouldn't let him turn into a monster, not as long as there was any way for her to fight it.

Even with all of that on their minds, they managed to enjoy their day. They rode for most of the time, Jax taking Tara through the more scenic parts of the area. The Northern California countryside was beautiful. A mix of barren deserts and tree-topped mountains made for breathtaking views. Tie that in with the sensation of riding a roaring Harley, the sound, the speed, the power, and the ever-lasting thrill. For two people who loved motorcycles, and each other, it was bliss.

Aside from stopping for gas and food, they had pulled up to a mountain path, ditching the bike to walk around and cuddle in the grass. It was a truly sweet way for them to spend time together, nothing needy or overstated. No lusting, worrying, or arguing. Just the two of them, talking and acting as if they had known each other for years.

A beautiful day, both in content and weather, came to an end as they returned to Charming. She didn't think she would be able to unhook her arms from his waist after riding so long. As he pulled into his driveway and turned off the bike, Jax let out a heavy, happy sigh. Tara squeezed her arms around him before slowly pulling them back to take off her helmet.

Once she was off of the bike, Jax dropped the kickstand stood before her, stretching his arms up over his head. Tara couldn't help but notice the tiny flash of his toned stomach as he moved. Catching her looking, he winked at her before wrapping his arm around her shoulders, pulling her to him for a kiss. Her arm wrapped around his waist, hand resting on his chest as they had one final, sweet moment before entering the house.

"Thanks for riding with me, darlin'," he whispered, planting a tender kiss on her forehead as he held her to his body for a moment. Joyful, relaxed eyes fixed on hers as she looked up at him, transfixing her. "We will definitely have to do this again."

"Anytime, Teller," she replied, still looking over the features of his face. There was something about him in that moment that kept her from looking away. The slight crooked smile, the look in his eyes, his helmet hair. He looked wild, yet subdued. Content. Arching onto her toes, she nibbled his lower lip playfully, hand resting on his shoulder to steady herself. "You are adorable."

Of course he was. Letting out a playfully exasperated sigh, he smirked down at her. "Don't start the 'adorable' argument again. I have no problem proving to you that I am anything but," he promised with a wink.

"You're still adorable. You can't change that," she said, pressing their lips together in a quick peck before she stepped away from him, sticking her tongue out at him and starting for the door.

"Rotten woman," he muttered as he walked behind her. Once they were at the door, he grabbed the knob before she could, pressing his body against hers to trap her against the door, making her laugh. "One more thing," he whispered into her ear.

"There's always one more thing when it comes to you, baby," she teased, leaning her body back against his. Giving a playful wiggle, she turned her head to nuzzle his face softly.

Grinning, Jax slid an arm around her middle and held her to him more. Pressing his lips to her ear, he sighed happily. "I love you, Tara," he said softly, barely above a whisper as his deep voice rolled over her.

Turning her head even more, Tara placed her hands on his arms. "I love you, too. You're a wonderful man, Jax. In every way," she replied, voice soft and laced with devotion. She meant what she said, and she knew she loved him. There was no getting around that.

Kissing her a few, loving times, he let her go and opened the door. Moving the them inside, he closed the door behind him. Taking care of trivial tasks like removing shoes and coats, he arched a brow as he heard music. Definitely not much he listened to regularly, and certainly not kids songs. Tara heard it, too, and rolled her eyes, following the sounds down the hallway.

Reaching Abel's room, Tara knew exactly what she would find. Abel and Zena were dancing around to some song Zena had probably gotten from her strip club. Well, Zena was dancing and Abel was watching. When Jax walked in and saw what was going on, there was nothing he could do but laugh. Zena was moving like… well, like the stripper she was.

Crouching beside Abel, Jax leaned to the child's ear. "You tell her to dance?"

Nodding with a mischievous smile that had to have been plucked from his father's face, Abel looked to his dad. "Yeah."

"Atta' boy!" Jax exclaimed, snatching the child in his arms and hugging him. While it earned him a glare from the two women, at least Tara laughed. Abel giggled and clung to his dad, turning his head to shyly watch Zena.

"I told you he was going to turn into a little playboy," Tara said before walking over to kiss Abel's cheek. Turning to face Zena, she just shook her head. "There are sometimes I wish I could claim that I didn't know you."

"You love me, and you know it. Besides, you weren't complaining when I taught you how to dance like that," Zena said before turning the music off. Looking between the three other people in the room, she smiled. "What a cute little family!"

"And you're corrupting my kid," Jax teased.

"No more than I corrupted your girlfriend. All I need to do is find one of your guys that I want and my plan shall be complete!" Zena joked, rubbing her hands together in a rather maniacal pose. "I mean… Any of your guys single that aren't Tig?"

Tara really had a love-hate relationship with her choice in friends. Rubbing her forehead, she pushed Zena towards the door. "How about you go home and I'll see what I can do, huh?" she said, making the taller woman nod.

"Fine," the woman nodded like a two year old who didn't get want they wanted. Hugging her friend, she waved to the three of them before leaving.

"You know how to dance like that?" Jax asked, grinning as he held his son. Looking at her, he tried to picture her moving in that manner. He liked that mental picture. A lot.

"And more," she said before walking over to him. "I've been told that I'm not allowed to do it for you until you have a party at TM that Zena is invited to."

Jax actually pouted at that. "That's not fair."

"I know, baby," she cooed, kissing him a few times before kissing Abel's head. "Goodnight, little dude. I'm going to go get ready for bed."


	17. Chapter 17

The next few days went by with hardly anything going on. Jax and Tara remained comfortable in their daily routine, her shop was up and running, and all seemed to be fine. There were no disturbances within the club, no further intel on the situation with Tara. Everything was relatively quiet in Charming.

Now, though, Jax had something to go on. He had received an anonymous tip, telling him to head down to the streams if he wanted some answers. With Bobby following as backup, his bike taking him there. It could be anything, a trap, but he had to take that chance. For the Sons of Anarchy to have no leads on something so personal was terrifying. If they couldn't get this situation under wraps, and quickly, the town would lose respect for them. SAMCRO was supposed to protect Charming, keeping drugs out while dealing with problems within. Once people started doubting that protection, the club would crumble.

As he rode, he thought back to the past few days. Tara had confessed to overhearing his conversation with Chibs. Not seeing any point in hiding things from her at that point, they discussed what they could do. She instantly shot down any of his ideas to bring heat on to Clay's head and make him a target for the club, any way that even suggested him dying. He tried explaining that Clay shouldn't be allowed to live based on standards that the man himself had created, but she refused to hear it.

To kill Clay was to lose the humanity he was struggling to keep, the very thing he feared upon taking the gavel. His best friend would hate him for becoming such a monster, even though Clay had killed Piney. Causing such a rift in the club would eat SAMCRO alive, allowing the outside clubs to take advantage of their town while their hierarchy crumbled. These were all things she reminded him of, insisting him to look for a solution that would get Clay out of the club, but leave him alive. As much as he hated to leave any breath within his stepfather, he could not argue with her reasoning.

That was the task that would take the most from him. Going against his own thirst for blood to satisfy the greater good. Something he had seen Clay ignore time and time again. Once he could figure out a way to do that, hopefully he wouldn't have to worry so much about losing himself. If he couldn't... He knew he would lose everything he had worked to protect and create. Everything and everyone he loved would crumble because of a deep-seeded, poisonous hatred that festered within him. He could not let that happen, and Tara would not allow it to.

Thinking about the conversation now, Jax wonder how much differently the last two weeks would have been if he hadn't had Tara with him. Aside from everything she was to him romantically, she was a great soundboard and voice of reason. She listened and made him listen. Granted, there were points where he was reminded of his mother, but there were enough differences to keep him from rethinking his choice in her.

Unlike the matriarch of SAMCRO, Tara wasn't conniving, manipulative, or looking out for her own needs when she advised him. Being one of the most genuinely selfless people he had ever met, she was always her last priority. At first he accounted this to an esteem issue, but he came to realize that she would help anyone she could, however she could, no matter what. And the advice he received? The woman was full of meaningful, useful bits that stunned him, proving her wise beyond her years and rational beyond her situation. She surely never acted like her life was on the line.

Maybe that was why Jax found himself so drawn to the tattoo artist. Her best qualities were things the very things he was trying to hold onto. The selfless moments of just a few years ago seemed long gone, though he would never give himself credit for anything he did. What Jax didn't see about himself, Tara did. She saw the man who had yet to be tainted by the seduction of power. All of the good in him couldn't be overshadowed, in her eyes, by the veil of evil that crept upon him. How he wished he could share her view of the world. It had to be much better than the corrupt, failing one he seemed to live in.

Riding on, his mind drifted through several topics, bouncing off of each before he had the chance to delve too deep. One thing he did know was that the world worked in strange ways. Things connected in unbelievable happenstance. People you would never imagine, knew each other. Everything could be much, much deeper than it seemed, or more shallow than the thought put into it.

As he pulled into their destination and spotted a familiar black car, he assumed hostility. Once a figure stepped out of the vehicle, a realization of just how complicated his world was came over the Sons leader.  
The man before him was none other than the supposedly missing former leader of the One-Niners. Laroy Wayne.

As much as she hated the thought of shelling out money every month, Tara was seriously considering buying a car. Having to be escorted around town on the backs of numerous SAMCRO bikes was earning her a reputation she didn't care for. Apparently there was a running tally going on, seeing how many of the outlaws she was riding. Most of the time, what people thought didn't bother her, but being called a whore surprisingly rubbed her the wrong way.

Sitting on the back of Opie's bike, she couldn't help but laugh. This protection detail she was under seemed ludicrous at times, especially when there had to be at least one Son around her at all times. That was fine, until she had to go shopping or meet with a client outside of her shop. Those were the points when she saw the fear and reverence the outlaws incited. Because of their constant presence around her, people began to react to her in the same manner. Her kind, friendly, caring nature definitely did not appreciate that.

When riding with anyone other than Jax, Tara tended to keep her arms to herself, opting instead to use the love handles of the bike. Something about wrapping her arms around another man's waist for long periods of time just didn't sit right with her. Call her old-fashioned. The rest of the gang loved picking on her for it, though. Especially Opie and Chibs, who had grown quite close to the young woman, fitting in as roles of the older brother she would love to smack and the fatherly figure she wished she had had.

Opie pulled into Jax's driveway, parking his bike beside a black SUV they all knew far too well. Unsurprisingly, Gemma was inside taking care of Abel. Well, supposedly taking care of him. After seeing how much the older woman smoked dope and drank during the day, Tara sometimes questioned just how well the child was being looked after. Jax seemed to trust her, but that could just be because she was his mother and his options for childcare weren't exactly vast.

Once the bike was stopped, Opie leaned back and squished Tara. Standing easily at 6'4", it was quite easy for him to pin her in that manner. Letting out exaggerated sigh, she could practically hear the grin on his face once he spoke. "Ready to face the beast?"

"Why are you asking me? Until Jax gets home, you're stuck with me, bro," Tara replied before trying to push him off. Given the size difference, the effort, however valiantly, was pointless.

"Don't remind me," he grumbled before leaning up. Not that he didn't like Gemma - she was practically a second mother to him - but her attitude always rubbed him wrong. Leaning off of Tara, he took off his helmet before smacking a hand on the outside of her leg. "Get your ass off my bike."

"Oh, excuse me for not being able to stand up. It couldn't have anything to do with Sasquatch leaning on me. No, not at all," she said, voice dripping in sarcasm as she slid off of his bike. Stretching once she was off of it, she took off her helmet and glared at the bearded man. "Asshole."

"Get used to it, Smurfette," he replied before standing himself after resting the bike on its kickstand. Looking down at her with a smile hidden by facial hair, he offered her his arm.

Simply giving him an unamused glare, she smacked the outside of his arm. "People join arms and skip to see the wizard, not the witch," she pointed out with a smirk before starting for the door.

Opie whistled at her comment, a shortened laugh escaping him. "You'd better hope she never hears you say that," he warned, shaking his head as he followed behind her. Apparently the rest of the crew was right; her humor could be entertaining and biting at the same time. It made him wonder what she said about him, before admitting to himself that he probably didn't want to know.

"She doesn't scare me," Tara replied before walking into the house. As soon as the entry was opened, she could smell the pot smoke. Heavy in the air, Gemma had to be high as a kite. Sighing and instructing Opie to leave the screen door open, she continued into the house. Once in the living room, she found what she expected.  
Abel was playing with his toys in the middle of the floor while the tv was on, probably to keep him company as his grandmother was passed out on the couch. If it had to happen to any kid, she was glad it was a child like Abel, one who didn't get into things he wasn't supposed to or go wandering off on his own. He looked up as he saw Tara approach, a grin breaking out on his face. Tara put her finger to her lips to keep the boy quiet, squatting down to plant a kiss on his head before she turned her attention to the bigger problem.

A few moments of thinking over what actions she could take without causing too big of a scene, and she started smiling, an almost devilish appearance coming to the soft features of her face. "Abel, baby, how about you and Uncle Opie go play trucks in your room?" she whispered to the little boy, who then stood up and ran over to Ope. Looking to Tara for confirmation, Opie didn't go with the child until she waved him to go on.

Once she was alone with prone Gemma, laying on the couch, Tara moved to the kitchen and grabbed a cold glass of water and a rag. Moving back to the older woman's side, Tara dipped the rag into the chill, icy water. Letting the water drip for a few moments, she shook her head. You would think that a grandmother would have more concern for her grandchildren than this, to leave them to take care of themselves while she got a buzz and a nap. The logic behind it must have been beyond Tara's grasp, because it simply made no sense.

Once she felt that the rag was just right, she moved it, keeping the dripping water over the cup, to dangle over Gemma's face, a little over two feet of space between them. A mental count to ten, and she let the rag fall. A wet, squishy smack sounded at the rag hit the woman's painted face, causing her to instantaneously jerk awake and gasp, limbs flailing as her dulled mind struggled to figure out what was going on.

"Rise and shine, darling. How much was it this time?" Tara asked as she glanced around the room. A glass with a red residue was empty on the floor beside the couch, presumably wine.

"I wasn't sleeping," Gemma said defensively, words slurred and clipped to prove the point that she was not fully functioning. She sat up, pulling the sopping rag from herself and looking at it with a mix of disgust and irritation.

"Right. So Opie and I were able to pull up and sneak up on you like this while you were fully awake. Pick one pathetic story and stick to it, Gemma. We both know which is the real thing," Tara said with a condescending tone. Shaking her head, she took the rag and moved back into the kitchen.

"Don't you judge me, sweetheart. You're not as clean as you make yourself out to be, sweetheart," Gemma spat back before rubbing her hands over her face. The cold shock of water had brought a shred of clarity back to her mind, but she was still rather out of it. There was no way she could pretend that she was fine.

"How do you figure, Gemma? When have I been anything but honest with you?" Tara inquired as she walked back into the room. Crossing her arms over her chest, her eyes fixed with the older woman with a stare cold enough to drop the temperature of the room. The two women had had their share of minor confrontations since they met. Sooner or later, it was bound to boil over.

Gemma stood to look the younger woman in the eyes, returning her icy glare. "Bullshit. There's obviously something you're hiding from everyone. You act so sweet, so perfect around everyone. No one is that clean," she sneered before moving into Tara's bubble, her face just inches from hers. "So, what is it? Secretly married, a fed, recovering junkie?"

"Oh no. You've got me, Gemma. I'm an agent for ATF who is married to a US Marshal, and I'm struggling to get over my addiction to heroin. What the hell do you think?" Tara remarked, not backing down for a second as her voice dripped with venomous sarcasm. "You must really be warped if you think that way of everyone who promises any sort of happiness for your only son."

"Like you have any idea what my son needs. It certainly isn't some tattooed tart who mooches off of him. Why the hell are you still here?" Gemma demanded, crossing her arms over her chest. To look at the two women, their poses matched almost identically.

Tara scoffed, shaking her head as she let out a chuckle. "Jax doesn't want me to move out. I started looking for a place, and he freaked. Ask him why, Gemma. Maybe you'd actually listen to him," Tara added before starting to move away from the other woman.

Gemma grabbed her arm and pulled her to look directly into her eyes. "You never did tell me what you're hiding. Tell me," she dictated.

A smirk played across the younger woman's face. "You really want to know?"

"No, I'm asking for my health," Gemma remarked with a sneer.

"I was raped, Gemma," Tara spoke as she voice grew quieter. After telling Jax, it wasn't quite as hard to talk about. Seeing as the whole club knew about it, she had come to terms with the fact that it wasn't a secret anymore. "That's the only thing I have ever hid, from you or anyone else."

That managed to shut Gemma up. Rape was a touchy subject with her and had been the last thing she had expected. She knew that the woman in front of her had some sort of connection with what the club was working on, but even she knew very little. If Tara's rapist was coming back for her... Gemma didn't want to think about what that meant for the young woman.

It took the matriarch a few moments of thinking that over to loosen her grip on Tara's arm. Clearing her throat, she took a step back and looked away, not wanting to make eye contact with her. It was too much of a slap in the face for her, realizing she had forced her to admit that. "I'm sorry," she muttered.

Tara simply nodded before walking out of the room. While she looked calm on the outside, inside she was fuming. What was it about that woman that made her so miserable? Or was did she really just get that much of a kick out of making others feel misery, too? Whatever the problem was, Tara wanted no part of it. Wanting to be with Jax, however, meant she would have to put up with it. As long as the older woman didn't expect her to sit back and be quiet, they would be fine.

Opie looked up once Tara walked into the room, letting out a low whistle. "Still got all of your hair, Smurfette?"

She couldn't help but chuckle. Leave it to Opie. "I should ask you the same thing," she joked, looking at how Abel was crawling all over the man. "One of these days, he is going to rip at that beard of yours and you'll see why Jax had been keeping his trimmed."

"I thought he was keeping it short because of you," Opie remarked before standing, leaving the child to cling to his leg. Looking down at the boy, he winked.

"You hungry, little guy? I'm sure Tara would make something for us."

When Abel nodded, Tara smirked. "No worries. I'm having two friends bring lunch. I'll tell them to grab something for you, too, Sasquatch."

"Friends?"

"Contrary to popular believe, I do have them. Quite a few actually, but you only have to deal with two of them today. Zena and Ash," Tara stated before grimacing, a thought popping into her mind of something she hadn't thought of.

"Shit. You might want to hide while they're here."

"Smartass. Why?" Opie asked.

"Just..." She started, shaking her head a bit. "Trust me. If you want to be fairly warned, call Tig or Jax. I am sincerely sorry." With that, she pecked Opie's cheek before leaving the room to call her friends.

Opie was left to ponder exactly what she meant. How bad could her friends be if they were allowed around Abel? He would soon find out.


	18. Chapter 18

The last person Jax had expected to see was Laroy Wayne. Last he heard, the Niner was missing. To go missing in the sort of lives they lived was to never be seen again. That wrenching at the pit of his stomach was working full force now, the pieces struggling to fit together in his mind. Very few people came back from being "missing," and those who did had a neon bullseye on their back. What the former Niner head wanted with him now, Jax didn't think he wanted to know.

Jax climbed off of his bike and walked over to the man, Bobby staying back to watch. Laroy held his typical pose, a sort of lazy lethality that kept him calm. His eyes betrayed him, though, telling a different story. Urgent, concerned, calculating. Something was at work in his mind that he didn't allow the rest of his body to show. Seeing that, Jax approached with slightly more caution.

"Gotta say, I didn't expect you to show, Teller," Laroy remarked, moving his hands into his pockets.

"I didn't expect you to be alive, Wayne. Looks like we're both a bit surprised," Jax said sarcastically as he came to a stop just before the other man. The two looked each other over, looking for some sign of wear they could exploit if the need arose. "You look pretty damn good from someone who is supposed to be missing."

"Not by my choice," Laroy replied before clearing his throat. "Seems that we have a common goal. Derek Parker."

"Why do you want him?" Jax asked, just in case there was a part of the story that he was missing.

"How would you feel if one of your best friends left you for dead to meet his own personal goal?" Laroy said rhetorically. "The Niners are my men, not some… task force for anyone to use." A few moments of pause before he looked to Jax's eyes. "I hear he's been a thorn in your side, too."

"You could say that. Blacks moving in on Charming isn't something the Sons take kindly to."

"It's more than that, though, isn't it? How's Miss Caston doing, by the way?" Laroy inquired, a slight smirk playing at his lips.

"What do you know about that?" Jax asked. He wanted to know just how much was known throughout the gangster hotline about the situation, and he hoped Laroy might have some intel that wasn't such common knowledge. He had been close with Parker, after all.

"Aside from the fact that Parker has wanted her dead for years and she's your old lady, not a thing." Laroy was holding something back, but he figured that little piece of information would come to light in its own time. "I also heard about your run to Oakland the other day. Ran into hostile territory on your own. Why?"  
Now it was Jax's time to smirk. So the former Niner president was back in the game already. Not many people knew about that run, none that Teller knew personally.

"How'd you find out about that?"

"Same way we find out about anything. The SAMCRO head riding into my town, on his own? That's news," Laroy explained. "Too bad you didn't know about the Mayan-Niner beef at the border. Heard you got a few farewell gifts."

"Nothing too bad. Can't kill me that easily," Jax said with a crooked smile. His bulletproof vest had saved his life on more than one occasion, and he always wore it when he rode alone or into enemy territory. "You tell me why you think I was there. I'll fill in the blanks."

"Fair enough," Laroy replied, nodding slightly before pulling out a cigarette. Lighting it, he looked back to Jax. "I think SAMCRO has nothing on how to get to Parker. No lead, no intel, no hope. Run out all your options, the only thing left is to go to the source."

"Sounds about right. What else do you need to know?" Jax asked. As much as he hated being in the dark, admitting it was even worse. To do so to another gang leader showed just how desperate he was.

"Just making sure I got all the pieces before I made an offer," Laroy said before taking a drag of his cigarette, smoke circling between the two men. "You want this guy dead, so do I. You willing to have a short-term alliance?"

"I take care of my own, and you get your spot back. What did you have in mind?" A compromise for mutual gain was one of the few things actually respected in the world of outlaws. That was, until one side realized it could gain more by stabbing the other in back and leaving them out to dry.

"Easy. We feed you intel, help you get him, let you kill him. I just want what is mine."

"How altruistic. How do I know you're not going to turn on me the second this is done?" Jax asked.

"The Niners still need SAMCRO for guns. You really think I'm going to cut that partnership so easily?" Laroy asked.

Actually, that was exactly was he was thinking. The Niners had ordered from other buyers many times before. Jax wouldn't put it past them to permanently cut off the alliance and use those other guns against the Sons. If that happened, the Sons lost not only security, but also the income from the sales. "I need some form of promise that you're not going to let your guys run wild on Charming. We've had it for years, but this new guy seemed to forget the rule."

"There's nothing in Charming I want. Once Parker is taken care of, we go back to the way it should be," Laroy answered. The sincerity in his voice wasn't the typical practiced, over exuberant brand that so many outlaws could use. This was real. He didn't have any secret agenda. He honestly just wanted his gang back, the power that it entailed. Revenge would come the hand of another, but that was fine with him.

"If you go back on that, I won't hesitate to ride on Oakland. You understand?" Jax stated, a seriousness to his voice that accented just how much he meant it.

"No worries, brother," Laroy insisted before extending a hand. Shaking hands, the two men sealed the deal. "I'll let you know what I find. You keep your girl safe."

"You keep the Niners out of Charming," Jax said before heading back to his bike. He had just made an executive decision for the club, something that he hated Clay for doing time and time again, but it had to be done. Once he got back to the clubhouse, he would tell the everyone what was going on. For now, he caught Bobby, his VP, up to speed on what just happened, what it entailed, and how to tell the club.

Whatever came of it was bound to be interesting.

Opie didn't take Tara's advice of hiding. In fact, after learning that one of her friends was a stripper, he got the bright idea of taking his shirt off. Like Jax, he had a terrific body. Also like Jax, Tara didn't want her friends seeing him shirtless. She was unfortunately outsized in the matter and, after attempting to lock him in a closet, had to watch the events unfold.

Once the girls had entered the house, they had set the food on the counter and moved to the living room. Ash strayed away from Abel, not being particularly fond of children, while Zena ran over to the little kid and scooped him up. After two times of her babysitting the child, they had become fast friends. It also helped that he had a little crush on her, that she didn't know about.

Tara walked over to hug her friends when Opie decided to make his grand entrance. Moving from the hallway and into the living room, he cleared his throat softly, subtly. It was an interesting sight, to say the least. A tall, bearded man, shirtless while wearing a beanie and jeans that hugged his hips. While Tara wanted to laugh at the scene, Zena had a different reaction, much to her friend's chagrin.

Zena was nothing if not boy crazy. Seeing a shirtless man in front of her who was actually attractive was quite refreshing. Practically tossing Abel to Tara, she walked around the couch to stand before the man. Shamelessly looking him over, a grin spread across her face.

"Well, well, well. Who might you be, handsome?" Zena asked, slowly dragging her eyes up his body, almost reluctant to look at his face.

"Opie Winston," he said before tilting his head to one side, looking over the rather strange woman in front of him with just as much shame as she had him. Looking over to Tara, he smirked ever so slightly. "This the stripper?"

Zena gaped and looked to her friend, aghast. "You told him I'm a stripper? I'm a librarian, damn it!"

"Aside from Tuesday nights when you decide to lose your clothing around a metal pole," Tara said with a sigh before looking down at Abel. "No, you can't know what a stripper is yet. You're too young."

Zena furrowed her brow momentarily before turning her attention back to Opie. "Don't listen to a word she says. I'm pretty sure she suffers from hallucinations and compulsive lying," she stated with a nod. "I'm Zena, by the way."

"And here I was, hoping you would be a stripper. Damn," he muttered before starting past the woman. He made it to her side before she grabbed his arm, a smirk coming to his bearded face.

"Fine. I'm a stripper, but only one night a week. Happy?"

"Depends-"

"Opie, I swear to god, if you two start talking dirty in front of this child, I'm going to dye your beard pink and tattoo a," Tara paused to cover Abel's ears, "dick on your face. Take it somewhere else or keep it PG."

They made that choice fairly quickly. Grabbing Opie's arm, Zena took him out of the house so they could talk without Tara hounding on them. Once they were gone, it was just Ash, Tara, and Abel in the living room.

"That didn't take long," Ash muttered as she sat on the couch.

"Did you really expect it to? This is Zena we're talking about," Tara said before looking down to Abel. "She's a crazy giraffe, isn't she?"

Abel nodded and leaned his head against Tara's shoulder. "She is," he said before his stomach growled. "I'm hungry."

Laughing softly, Tara kissed the top of his head before carrying him to the kitchen. "I know, baby boy. We've got some chicken strips and fries out here for you," she said before looking to her friend. "He doesn't bite, Ash. Come on."

Her friend reluctantly joined them in the kitchen, hopping up to sit on the counter. "You don't know that he doesn't bite. He just hasn't bitten you." After spending enough time with kids, she realized they tended not to like her, either. Best for her to stay away from them.

Rolling her eyes, Tara set Abel down in one of the chairs before moving to grab him a plate and silverware. Placing some of the lunch items on his plate and making them kid friendly to eat, she set the food in front of him. "There you go, handsome."

"Thank you," he said in a small voice before starting to eat. Tara knew how to cut his food just right and always made sure he had his juice, so he always used his best manners with her.

"You're very welcome," she said before kissing the top of his head again. Pulling out the chair beside him and having a seat, she looked over at Ash. "How'd things go with you and Juice?"

Ash blinked, coming back from her own little world, and looked at her friend blankly. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, come on. Ever since you passed out at TM, you haven't been able to shut up about how cute, funny, or stupid he is. Suddenly you're quiet. What's going on?" Tara asked. If there was one thing she was good at, it was reading people. Her friends typically hated her for it, especially when she was right, but they stuck around because they loved her advice.

After that one night at the club where she had proven to be a lightweight, Ash had spent time with Juice whenever they got the chance. While they hadn't done anything even remotely romantic, it was plain for anyone to see that they had been leaning in that way. Plain for everyone except the two involved. Juice was oblivious at the best of times, and he had found a girl to match.

It had become so obvious, there was a running pool within the club on when the two of them would realize, start dating, or just have sex. This was where Tara had the advantage. Knowing her friend, she put her money down on the chance of them not realizing their attraction for two weeks after meeting while the rest of the crew had bets on Juice having his way with her, anywhere from a week to two months after. Closest bet would win the pot, and the deadline for Tara's prediction was creeping extremely close.

"I just… I'm confused," Ash admitted after some thought. "I like hanging out with him, but you know how I am about being touched."

"Yes, yes I do. Did you ever stop to think that Juice might want you to, say, touch him?" When her friend gave her a stunned look, Tara sighed. "Head out of the gutter, Ash. I mean, something more than hugging him. Friends typically bump into each other, invade each others bubble. But you two… Not just friends, right?" It was probably against the rules to have a hand involved, but she put her friend's happiness over the money. Really.

"No! No, we're really just friends-" Ash started, only for her friend to cut her off.

"Which is the problem. You're confused because you like him, and he likes you, but neither of you realize it. Think about it - two adults, spending time with each other alone. Sparks are bound to ignite, honey," Tara explained, glancing to make sure Abel was okay before she walked over. Staring her friend down, she smirked. "Admit it. You like Juice, even though you probably don't know his real name," she added with a laugh.

"His name is Juan Carlos," Ash said, making her face contort in an indignant expression.

Tara just shook her head. Her friend was nothing if not strange. Of all the things for her to be upset over. "Sorry. Touchy, touchy," she murmured before returning to Abel. "What do you think, little man? Does Juice like Ash?" When the child nodded, Tara grinned back at her friend. "See? Even the kid sees it."

"No, you just have him trained already. Poor kid, didn't even get a taste of the outside world before you got to him," Ash teased, swinging her legs back and forth as she thought everything over. Did she like Juice? Maybe, but she couldn't see herself being involved with a biker, ever.

"I do not have him trained. His father? Absolutely," Tara joked back, smiling as she wiped some crumbs off of Abel's chin. "You know we're right, Ash. It's obvious to everyone that you like each other. The question is, when you two will notice it and do something about it?"

Ash didn't know how to reply to that. Thankfully, she didn't have to. Zena and Opie walked back into the room, both looking rather smug.

"What's the verdict, Sasquatch?" Tara asked, although the nickname could apply to both of them.

"Looks like we need to have a party at the clubhouse," Opie said, looking at Zena with a bit of a smirk. "Once I told her there was a stripper pole there, she liked the idea."

"Yes, but I have one condition," Zena said before walking over to Tara. Shamelessly wrapping her arm around the shorter woman's waist and pulling her close, she grinned. "You have to dance with me."

"I don't have to do anything," Tara retorted, trying to push Zena away.

Opie chuckled. "Maybe not, but that's how I'm going to talk Jax into it. I believe he mentioned something about wanting to see just how well you could shake your-" he stopped, getting a glare from Tara, who pointed out that Abel was still in the room. "Fine. He wanted to see what all 'the giraffe taught' you, whatever that means."

Zena glared at Tara, pushing her away. "I can't believe you have him calling me a giraffe, too."

"Jax, Juice, Abel, Chibs, and Tig all refer to you as 'the giraffe.' Out of love, of course," Tara said with a grin before looking to Opie. "It's because she's too tall for her own good. And while she may object to it publicly, I have personally tattooed two giraffes on her since we've met."

"Shut up," Zena said before sitting beside Abel, stealing a piece of his food. "You two need to talk Jax into this party. I think a bunch of bikers can throw one heck of a good time."

"You have no idea," came a deep voice from the door. Smiling, Tara looked to see Jax walk into the room. "Now what is this I hear about a party?"

"We have two strippers. What more reason is there to have a party?" Opie said with a short, barking laugh as he looked to his friend. "Besides, we haven't had a bash at TM in a long time."

Jax looked over at Zena, then to Opie, before shaking his head. "You just want to see her grind a pole," he muttered, walking over to Tara and kissing her softly. "You have something to do with this?"

"I just introduced them. They're the ones who are talking about a party," Tara said, batting her eyes at him to prove her innocence.

Zena cut in, leaning over Abel to look at Jax. "You make the party happen, I'll make her dance with me. And dress the part."

"Like hell you will," Tara said, glaring at her friend. She started to protest more, but Jax cut her off with another kiss.

"Deal," he said with a smarmy grin before looking around, seeing Ash. "You dance, too?"

Ash balked, shaking her head quickly. Tara came to her rescue with a quick answer. "That little thing can not move her hips and dance to save her life." Granted, that answer earned her a dirty look from her friend, but it was true. Ash had no rhythm at all, never able to move her hips. It was sad, really, especially when the other girls wanted to go out dancing.

Tara shook her head a bit and looked over at Abel. "Your daddy is crazy, you know that, right?" When the toddler nodded, she laughed and kissed his forehead.

Jax smirked. "I have to be to put up with the two of you," he joked before looking to Opie. "We're gotta be at the table in an hour, but we've gotta talk," he said before nodding towards the door. It was a mutual understanding, something they had developed over a lifetime of friendship.

Nodding to each other, they left the girls and Abel to head outside. While Zena and Ash may have found the actions odd, Tara knew it was normal behavior from them. It was just part of the role of being Jax's old lady. Learning the actions, reading the signals, and taking it in stride. It surprised even her to realize just how quickly she had taken to the role, and how easy it had been.

This was her life now, and she planned on embracing every part of it, good and bad. This was her family: a group of bikers, a toddler, and a few friends that had stuck with her over the years. They were hers, and she planned on keeping it that way.


	19. Chapter 19

Opie had followed Jax outside, the two men walking to stand beside their bikes to share a smoke. It was a typical way for two members to have a conversation. No one thought anything of two bikers, near their bikes, puffing smoke while they chatted. Granted, the SAMCRO vests may have made some people wonder what they were talking about, but everyone kept to themselves. Unless you make an enemy of the Sons, there's nothing for you to worry about. For Jax to pass up time with his son and old lady to talk to him, Opie was concerned about the subject.

Sure, they had been best friends forever, but family time meant everything to Jax. Opie, too, but his kids were with his mother. Not that his mother was all that fond of kids, but she did take good care of her grandchildren. Especially after their mother, Donna, had been killed. Opie soon found out what had his best friend so serious. Jax explained everything that had happened with Laroy, telling him the exact same things he had told Bobby. While the older man was his vice president, Opie was his best friend, practically a brother. With some personal like this, there were no secrets between the two. At least, not when their full trust was needed.

Everything that Jax said made sense. In most other gangs, there was always a struggle for power. Very few had the understood authority that the Sons did. Then again, even fewer criminal organizations were a democracy, or at least acted like it. One point that was lacking in Jax's explanation caused Opie's train of thought to sputter to a stop, crashing over the gap in the track.

"What's the inside play?" Opie asked, cutting Jax off mid-sentence.

This is where the difference between best friend and VP came into play. While Bobby and Opie both knew about some of the sick inner-workings of the club, Opie was always looking for them. After what he had been through, no one could blame him. "You tell me."

Opie thought about it for a moment, cursing under his breath as the realization hit him. "Clay."

"Bingo," Jax said, pulling out a pack of cigarettes, handing one off to Opie before lighting up his own. "Take out Tara, no visible connection to him. I look for revenge, he gets an open shot at the gavel."

"Which puts the Sons right back into everything we've been working to get away from," Opie said, letting out a sigh as he lit up his own cigarette. After a long drag and an exhale of smoke, he looked to his friend. "After what happened with Donna, we can't let that happen."

"There's more blood on Clay's hands than anyone knows," Jax said with a stern nod. He knew a lot of it, more than probably anyone within the club, but he was sure that even he was only seeing a small portion of the grotesque picture. The amount wasn't the part that mattered. They all had more skeletons in their closet than they could ever hope to count. The blood on Clay's hands, though, it mattered because of who all it had belonged to.

Opie tapped his boot on the ground, impatient and thinking. "Let me guess. No proof to be found, right?" It was always been the case with Clay. The man was a slippery bastard who knew how to cover his own as better than anyone. People who hide well, have a lot to hide, though.

Jax hesitated a moment. Only he and Chibs knew about the video and the truth behind it. It would stay that way until the time was right, too. Opie already wanted the former president's head on a platter as soon as possible. Jax knew that the situation with his stepfather was a tricky one at best, with too many lives and relationships hanging in the balance. Too many things could go wrong is he acted too quickly, recklessly, anything. And all those would lead to deadly mistakes.

He also knew that his friend deserved to know the truth. The two brothers were each other's balancing force. If they couldn't keep each other in check, damn near no one could, kids and spouses notwithstanding. Hell, sometimes even they weren't enough.

Letting out a resigned sigh, Jax looked up at his best friend. "We've got something that will nail him," he admitted. When Opie went to speak, Jax simply shook his head. "Not yet, brother. You know how it has to be."

"And you know that every minute he breathes, I die a little," Opie retorted before sighing. As much as he hated to admit it, Jax was right. There were very few options of putting Clay six feet under that would leave the Sons of Anarchy intact. Even fewer that would leave them with even a shred of humanity. He hated having to wait for revenge, though. His wife, which had been an attempted hit on him, and his father were both dead because of this man.

"I know, brother. You just have to trust me on this. I'll find a way to make this work. Our families intact, Clay gone," Jax promised before holding his hand out to Opie.

Grabbing his hand, Ope pulled his friend to him, sharing a brotherly embrace before he looked towards the house. "What are you gonna do about that situation?"

"The girls want a party, they'll get a party," Jax said with a smirk, chuckling softly. "It would be a welcome distraction from all of this, too."

On this, the two men agreed. They spoke about the party until they each finished their cigarettes. Tossing aside the useless butts, they went back into the house to start talking to the girls about having a party with the Sons and what it entailed.

If there was ever a good thing to be said about SAMCRO, it was that they could throw one hell of a party. When the call came, any branch that could make it would show up. Oregon and Nevada were practically always at the parties. If there was more than two, three days notice, other branches would surely show up.

Dozens of bikes filled the parking lot of Teller-Morrow, the sounds of rumbling engines ringing throughout the town. When the engines cut, the music filled the void. Exactly what one would expect of a biker party, there were strippers, classic rock, and more booze than they could ever hope to drink - not for a lack of trying on their part. The only thing that really set the party apart from the rest was that fact that three women there weren't strippers. Well, at least not the type that just anyone could take home.

The girls found the party to be quite entertaining, but in different ways. Zena was loving the attention, dancing around, teasing, and enjoying her time with the bikers. She had yet to make her big stripping debut, but that was soon to come. Ash, always painfully shy, ended up spending the night with either Juice, Zena, or Tara. She stuck to drinking water or soda, not wanting to show even more people just how much of a lightweight she was. Tara, on the other hand, spent the night bouncing around, constantly changing company. Sure, she spent time with Jax, but she was never one to stay in one place, or with one person, at a party. She was far, far too social to do that.

Jax was the man of the hour; everyone wanted to be around him. Tara knew, accepted, and took advantage of that fact. While he was occupied with others, she was free to party in her way. When there was a party, to stand still was never an option. She spent time with most of the North Cali crew, keeping them in line and getting them into trouble. Walking was far too reserved for her, causing her to dance from place to place. Loud music, good company, and a few drinks. Her perfect idea of a good time. Dancing, singing, laughing, and carrying on with the people who mean something to you; there was absolutely nothing better.

While they had been dancing around for most of the night, Tara and Zena still hadn't shown off their moves. Always eager to please the crowd, Zena was the first to be ready. Luckily for her, the night of the party had fallen into one of the warmer winter nights, allowing her to get away with being scantily clad. Stripping down to a tight leather vest, leather mini skirt, and black lace underneath it all, she had people looking. Putting on the six-inch black pumps made sure that everyone saw her.

Nothing was ever easy with that woman. In a club full of bikers, classic rock, heavy metal, and the like were the music of choice. Zena being Zena, brought her own music. Once her showtime started, she queued the music to start. Her favorite Neon Hitch song poured through the speakers, causing almost everyone in the club to complain and mutter in disgust. Did it phase her? Not one bit.

Once she started dancing, grinding and swinging around the pole like a champ, some of the guys were able to forgive her music choice. Long legs, big bust, and an ass to match - she could be dancing to "Barbie Girl" and they would still watch. Opie watched her movements from his spot at the bar, smirking to himself. If the woman could do that sort of damage to a pole, he could only imagine what she could do on a more horizontal playing field. The more she moved, the more he wanted to find out for himself.

Zena was well aware of the attention he paid her, winking at him every so often. As the song continued, she danced away from the pole and moved to stand directly in front of him. Anchoring her hands on his shoulders, she used his sturdy frame to dance. Grinding without touching him, she hit him with a playful grin as she started to move away. Before she made her way back to the pole, he retorted to her playfulness by planting a firm spank on her, his large hand clapping against her skin. Jumping, she fixed him with a terrifyingly stern grin, causing her to look about as maniacal as a kitten.

As she bumped and twirled around the pole, she was having a blast. At least, until her eyes landing on Tara, who was standing behind the bar and shaking her head. Making a face, Zena beckoned her friend to join her, wiggling her finger before twirling around again. Tara simply shook her head, smirking.

That didn't go over so well with the taller woman. Running rather well in heels that would cause most other women serious injury, she grabbed Tara and dragged her back to the pole. She was determined to make her dance, too.

Shaking her head, Tara grinned at her friend before signalling Juice to turn the music down. "Zee, I love you and all, but if you want me to dance, we need some real music. Who agrees?" she asked, raising her voice so everyone in the club could hear her. Their response was an uproarious cacophony of voices, whistles, and clapping. While Zena pouted, Tara ran over to Juice and told him what song to play. Catching Jax's eye, she winked at him as the song started up.

"Step inside, walk this way," she yelled in a sing-song manner. Pointing at Jax as she made her way back to the pole, she continued. "You and me, babe. Hey! Hey!" The song choice alone had people cheering, even earning her a grin from Zena. Gripping the pole, she started dancing as soon as the guitar started, grinding the pole and shaking her hips to the beat. Wearing a pair of Daisy Duke's and a black tube top, she made Zena join her.

The two girls, having been friends for so long, were nothing if not comfortable with each other. While Tara stuck near the pole, Zena had no qualms about grinding and dancing against the shorter woman. When Tara would drop, Zena would hook one of her legs around the pole, easily clearing her friend's head as she swung. Being classier than most of the strippers that had danced in the same exact spot, they were still getting positive reactions from those watching.

The sounds of catcalls and applause filled the room, urging the girls to continue. As they twisted, turned, and swayed their hips, they laughed, grabbing at each other. Well, Zena groped Tara. Tara simply put up with it, know that her friend was odd at best. These actions had Jax and Opie looking from the girls, to each other, exchanging a shrug, and returning their attention to the show.

Jax had a smarmy smirk plastered to his face as his eyes followed Tara's every move. He should've known that she would steal the show, in her own way. Her introduction, song choice, and her way of drawing in the crowd all showed just how much of a people person she was. As he watched her now, though, he had a feeling that she had been holding out on him in bed. The more her hips moved, the more certain he became of that fact.

He had every intention of correcting that when they got home.

It didn't take long at all for Zena to ditch Tara at the pole. Dancing her way over to Opie, she pushed him onto a chair before straddling him, starting to give him a lapdance. Having no complaints, Opie relaxed and enjoyed himself, putting his hands behind his head as she ground on him. At least, until Tig walked by and clapped his hand across her barely-covered rear. That led to a fiasco all on its own, rubbing Opie and Zena the wrong way.

As the song finished, changing to Ram Jam's "Black Betty," Tara moved away from the shining pole. While she had intended to get a performance review from Jax and continue to tease him, she veered to the bar when she saw that he had some company. Some twiggy, fake-chested, bottle blonde was touching his face and arms, attempting to toy with him. While he might be the leader of a notorious ruthless gang, Jax was anything but an asshole when it came to women. He didn't push the tramp away, but he made sure not to touch her.

Moving over to the bar, Tara smacked Chibs' arm, who jumped and turned to hug her.

"Jax is a lucky man, lass. That was beautiful," he said, elongating the last word as he drummed his hands on the table.

"Thanks, old man," Tara replied, rolling her eyes before pointing to Jax and the woman with him. "Who's the Barbie?"

Confused, Chibs looked over before smirking a bit. "No one important. Just one of the local sweetbutts. Why?"

"Oh, nothing. Other than you may want to watch this," she replied with a grin. Walking over to Jax, she pushed the blonde woman out of the way in order to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him roughly, catching him off guard. After a few moments of the kiss, her hands messing up his hair, she pulled away with a playful grin. Turning so that her back pressed against Jax, she looked to the woman. "Something I can help you with?"

"Nope. And I'm pretty sure he would rather have someone who only giggles in the places that matter," blondie retorted, crossing her arms before looking to Jax.

Tara actually laughed, looking back at Jax with a smirk, before moving to stand nose to nose with blondie. "I'm pretty sure that you should walk away."

"And why would I do that? He's far too sexy to be with you," the other woman sneered.

That was all that needed to be said. Not even Jax could react quick enough to stop Tara's arm as she balled her fist, connecting hard with the blonde's jaw. Tara would be the first to admit that she got jealous. With a man like Jax, even more so. She was protective, and that girl had been going a bit too far. Smirking as the woman fell, it took her a moment to realize that a good amount of those in the club were staring at her. She simply shrugged and turned to look at Jax, whose expression was priceless.

He had never expected her to be the violent type, or even jealous, but he had to admit that a woman that could handle her own was definitely something he liked. Not really knowing what to say, he looked away from a moment before a grin spread across his face. Laughing, he wrapped his arm around Tara's waist and looked to everyone else who was watching.

"What can I say? My ol' lady's a badass," he said as he pulled her close to him.

"I had to make sure that her and every other pair of silicone around here knew that this one was happily taken," Tara said as she kissed him a few cute times. Looking to everyone else, she smirked, waving them. "Go back to your booze or whatever you were doing. Nothing to see here."

Once the people in the club followed her advice, slowly, Jax pulled her into his arms and raised an eyebrow at her. Looking down at her, he just shook his head. "Have fun?"

"Do you mean the dancing or dealing with the trash?" she joked, kissing him a few times. "I did warn you that I can be jealous, and tonight is our night. I can be a bitch when I want to be."

"No kidding," Zena said as she walked back, smacking Tara's rear before running after Opie, who had tripped Tig and was ready to go.

"Don't worry about it. Not gonna lie, that kinda turned me on," Jax replied as he leaned down to kiss and nip at her neck. Hands sliding down to her hips, he pulled her closer to him, pressing her body against his.

"Oh, and the dancing didn't?" she asked, looping her arms around his neck and tilting her head for him. Fingers dancing through his hair, she bit at her lip as his scruffy face attacked her neck.

"Of course it did. That punch just added fuel to the fire, darlin'," he said. Sliding his hands down to her thighs, he picked her up and walked over to the nearest free seat. Sitting down, he had her straddling him as he kissed at her neck more, his hands exploring as they pleased.

After a few moments of letting him enjoy himself, she gently pushed away from him and leaned back. "Glad to know you enjoyed yourself, too, but I have an idea. How about we go home and continue this? I'd hate for you to have to kill a few members for walking in on us or saying something stupid."

"You just want to make me wait," Jax whined, joking as he cupped her rear. "Fine, but when we do get home-"

"I know, I know. You're going to make an honest woman out of me, right?"

"Oh, no. You're just going to show me everything that you've been holding back in bed. For you to be able to dance like that," he grinned wickedly and grabbed her hips, "there has got to be a lot that you aren't delivering."

"And if I don't?" she asked with a playful smirk.

"Well, that just means I get to do whatever I want with you," Jax replied nonchalantly, shrugging as he picked her up and set her on her feet. "Either way, it's a win/win for me."

"Jerk," she said with a cute pout. Planting a quick kiss on his lips, she took his hand and led him to the door. A few people waved, others giving Jax a thumbs up or a whistle. Tara stopped for a moment, shaking her head as she saw Ash and Juice in a corner.

The small woman had her arms wrapped protectively around a bowl of chips, and Juice looked genuinely disappointed. If Tara had to guess, she would have to say that he gave her some form of alcohol in order to get lucky, and instead of wrapping her legs around him, Ash found a bowl of chips and decided to hoard it.

Shaking her head, Tara dragged Jax with her, outside and to the bike. They got ready and started their journey home, knowing exactly what would happen when they got home.

The party at T.M continued well into the morning, ending once the last person finally passed out. With bodies, bottles, and clothes scattered throughout the place, silence fell over the crowd that had brought such chaos to the SAMCRO clubhouse.


	20. Chapter 20

Clay was one of the few members who managed to make it home on their own. He wasn't as young as he once was, and he of all people knew it. Arthritis had taken its toll on his hands, rendering him barely able to crank the throttle of his bike, pull a trigger, or throw a punch. And that was just his good days. Constant injections kept him from becoming completely helpless.

His hands weren't the only part of his body to show the wear his lifestyle had caused. Sure, he was riddled with scars from countless altercations, but that was the least of it. He was getting old, plain and simple. Hide and bones had grown brittle. Any energy he did have was fueled by anger. He was anything but the man who had once sat proudly at the head of the table.

Even his spirit was starting to falter, the outlaw being done in by the passage of time. His ambitions still got the better of him, though. The corrosion on his spirit was just beginning, nowhere near as critical as that of his body. This was where the ruthless nature of Clay Morrow would come into play. He had always gotten off on turning the violent, physical world of criminal action into a mind game, a battle of wits. After all, his brain was the one part of him that remained untouched, untainted by the plagues of his body.

The morning after the part went just as many others for the Morrows. Wake up, injections, coffee, breakfast. There was always some chatter about the club, usually idle and obligatory unless it related to Jax.

That day, it did. At least, in a matter of speaking.

"How did the party go?" Gemma asked as she sipped at her coffee.

"Just like every other one. Loud music, louder bikers, and strippers," Clay replied, clenching his hands a few times to work out the morning stiffness.

"Any sign of Jax's new plaything?" Even after Tara had told her off and admitted why she seemed secretive, the matriarch still had it out for her. Though she would never admit it, she saw the young woman as a threat. Having the potential to take both her son and grandson away from her, Tara had immediately earned herself a place on Gemma's shitlist.

"More than a sign, babe. She brought a couple friends, talked to pretty much everyone, and shook her ass on the pole."

That caught Gemma's attention, bringing her gaze up from the black coffee. She certainly hadn't expected to hear that. Tara hanging all over Jax? Sure. Tara acting like a stripper? Never. "You're kidding. Was she any good?"

Knowing he was treading in dangerous waters, Clay thought about his response before he dared to speak. "As good as any other girl that's worked the pole," he said with a shrug.

Gemma pursed her lips at that. "Anything else surprising from the little tart?"

"Yep. One of the sweetbutts tried making a move on your boy. Tara walked over, tried to be civil, and then laid her out with one punch," he explained with a bark of a laugh. "Definitely the jealous type."

Well, so was Gemma. She had roughed up her fair share of tramps, sweetbutts, and any other girls that tried to make a move on her husband. Hell, she'd even gotten her hands on a few that he had toyed with. Protecting what was hers, marking her territory were actions she had always gone through. As much as she might hate to say it, she couldn't help but respect Tara for doing the same.

As Gemma grew silent, Clay furrowed his brow and looked over. "What do you think of her, anyway?" He knew it was a loaded question, on both sides. He had yet to make any of his more nefarious plans, any tying him with getting the gavel back, known to his wife. Her answer would determine whether he would.

If only he knew. She was still trying to figure out her feelings on Miss Caston for herself. More than that, she knew better than to let her husband know just how she felt about a lot of people. He was dangerous, unpredictable, and ruthless. He was every bit as manipulative as she was, and that scared her. If she was going to figure out how to react to her son having a new woman, one that should couldn't control and threaten as easily as Wendy, she would have to do it on her own time. For now, though, she'd give her husband what he wanted.

Clicking her tongue a few times as she thought, she let out a heavy sigh. "Well, she's got a steady job. Not a junkie. She doesn't strike me as the cheating type, or a gold-digger. Abel loves her, and it seems like Jackson does, too."

"I didn't ask for a review of character. I want to know what you feel about her," Clay said, leaning towards her as he clarified his point.

"Same way I've felt about every woman he's gotten involved with. I don't like the idea of another woman having her claws in him, but if she makes him happy, I can live with it," she replied, glaring at him. "Her and I are too much alike for us to get along, but we understand each other. As long as she doesn't pull anything to take either of my boys away from me, we won't have any problems."

That was the most honest answer she could afford to give him. She needed to figure out what he had in mind. When Clay asked about someone, especially an opinion of them, it meant he was up to something. At the moment, Gemma couldn't pinpoint what it was. It would drive her insane until she figured it out. She could sort out her feelings on Tara after she made sure that nothing her husband had in mind would bring even more pain to her family. After all, he was the cause of so much of what they had gone through already. It wasn't something she would put past him to repeat.

Nodding a few deliberate times, he stood. Walking over and planting a kiss on her lips, he smiled. "I gotta head down to the shop and make sure everything gets cleaned up, and that the guys are able to start work on time. I love you, babe." With that, he gathered his things and left.

To look at the power couple of Charming from a detached, outside point of view, there would seem to be nothing wrong. That couldn't be further from the truth. The former king was hiding practically everything from his wife, including his plans to kill her son's new love. He was even tossing around the idea of how he could take out Jax without getting his hands dirty.

What about the queen? She was biding her time, waiting until someone would finally come along and kill her abusive, power-hungry husband.

After the night they had had, Tara chose to let Jax sleep in. He had consumed far too much alcohol, both at the club and at home, to be expected to do anything more than sleep through his hangover. That was fine by her, knowing that she would rather deal with a lovable three-year-old than a cranky, hungover biker, even if she did love him dearly.

As it stood, Abel and Tara were in the toddler's bedroom. He had had a rough night, giving the babysitter all sorts of trouble. He didn't want to go to sleep without his father or Tara there to tuck him in. So when he woke up to see her sitting in his room, reading, he couldn't have been happier. They ate breakfast, put on clothes, and retreated back to the room while staying relatively quiet. Once they started playing, though, all bets were off.

As if the kid didn't look exactly like his father, he also had parts of his personality and traits. Namely, his energy level. Abel was determined to bounce around the house for the first half hour they were awake, never sitting still for more than a few seconds. That then led to them racing cars and building things with Legos. It didn't surprise Tara at all when he asked to build a garage for his ever-growing collection of toy motorcycles.

Once they had finished that, Tara had started singing a song that was stuck in her head. That caught Abel's attention, him asking her to keep singing. She did, and that led into what they were currently doing.

Holding the toddler in the cradle of her arms, she was sitting in the rocking chair. His head was on her chest as he listened to her voice. In her hands was the first Harry Potter novel. When he had asked her to read to him, it was an obvious choice. She was just glad that she had always made a habit of keeping that particular series with her.

Abel was absolutely loving it. At first, he just wanted to hear her voice. It comforted him and was so much sweeter, gentler than his dad's. Once she started reading, though, he was alert to every word she said. He was instantly hooked, even if there were words he didn't understand. She didn't mind pausing to answer his questions at all. And with him being used to books with pictures, he had lots and lots of them.

For Tara, the experience was fantastic. One of her future plans had always been to make sure her kids loved reading and to read the Harry Potter series to them. Starting it with Abel was surreal, but she couldn't have asked for a better kid. He may not have been of her flesh and blood, but he still had a place in her heart It also proved how much a natural teacher she was. Each questions of his was met with a smile and an answer, never a sign of annoyance or impatience.

The only thing that worried her was what would happen if her and Jax broke up. As odd as it may sound, she hoped they at least lasted until she had finished reading the series to his son.

At some point in their reading, Jax had moved to the doorway, listening to her with a tired smile. He might have to yell at her later for turning his son into a nerd at such a young age, but it was such a heartwarming scene to behold. His son, snuggled up to the woman he loved, staring intently at a book as she read to him. Each time she answered one of Abel's questions, his smile grew. He couldn't help but think that she would make a great mother, being as patient as she was. His musing was abruptly interrupted by the soft words of his son.

As she took a breath, having just finished a chapter, Abel looked up at her with eyes filled with the love that only a child can offer. "I love you, mommy."

Both of the adults heard that, their hearts skipping a bit. Neither one could believe what the toddler had just said. Tara couldn't get past the fact that he had called her 'mommy,' and all Jax could think of was that any explanation would break his son's heart. The little boy looked at her expectantly, wanting her to say it back.

Clearing his throat, Jax decided to make his presence known as he stepped into the room. Walking over and crouching beside the chair, he looked at Abel with soft concern. "Abel, what did you call her?"

"I called her mommy. She is my mommy, right?" Abel asked as he looked from Jax to Tara.

"Abel, honey," Tara began, "I love you, too, but I'm not-"

Jax cut her off with a sharp glance. "Why did you call her that?" he asked, his tone growing softer. There was no sense in shattering his son's heart if it could be avoided.

"Well, other kids have mommies. Why don't I?" Abel asked, still clinging to Tara. "She takes care of me and always answers my questions. Some of my friends' mommies aren't as nice as she is to me. I love her like I love you, daddy."

At his son's words, Jax simply looked at Tara. He had no idea what to do, a million possible scenarios playing though his mind, all having both a good and bad outcome. They stared at each other for a few minutes, communicating what they would do without speaking.

It was Jax who spoke up, him making the final call on what to tell his son. "Well, she loves you too, Abel. She is your mommy, so she has to," he said with a grin.

That was not the choice that Tara had mentally encouraged him to take, at all. She shot him a scornful look, though had to quickly hide it as the child looked to her. She loved both of them dearly, and Abel deserved a motherly figure in his life, but she didn't like the idea of lying to him. Not when the consequences of that lie could scar the boy for life.

"I love you, mommy." Those four simply sweet words stunned her the first time. The second time she heard them, they completely and utterly melted her heart. How could she tell a little boy with a face like that not to call her that? For someone as family oriented as her, it was incomprehensible. Damn Jax for playing that card.

"I love you, too, baby," she replied, kissing the child as she hugged him tightly. For all intensive purposes, she was his mother. The very thought of it was terrifying and wonderful at the same time. After a few moments of holding him tenderly, she pulled back and smiled. "How about you play for a little bit, and we can read some other time? Daddy and I need to talk."

Abel nodded and scurried off of her lap, moving to the floor to play with his motorcycles. Jax stood, offering his hands to help Tara up. Holding hands as they moved to the kitchen, he braced himself for whatever her reaction might bring.

Taking her hands from him, she cupped his face and stared into his eyes, a look of desperation in her own. "What the hell are you thinking, Jax? Telling him that I'm his mother? Are you trying to hurt the poor kid?"

"No. Of course, not," Jax replied, putting his own hands on her wrists. "That's the last thing I would ever want. Just hear me out, okay?" He took a deep breath, blue eyes staring back at hers with the utmost sincerity. "He needs a mother. His died, and he doesn't remember her at all. He loves you. I love you. What's the harm in you filling that spot in his life?"

"Oh, I don't know, Jax. Maybe the fact that we've only know each other for a few weeks? What happens to him if we break up? Are you just going to tell him that his 'mommy' up and left?" she asked, her voice growing more panicked and strained as her questions continued. Even the thought of hurting that little boy caused pain to ripple through her.

Jax shushed her, moving her hands from his face and using them to pull her closer. "Why are you you so set on us not lasting? Every time something comes up, you assume I'm going to kick you to the curb, when honestly I'm the one terrified of you leaving," he admitted, bring up a hand to brush his thumb over the apple of her cheek. "We're so worried about the other leaving, we forget that we love each other. Are you happy, being with me?" he asked, receiving a nod for an answer. "And I'm happier than I've ever been."

"I know there's a risk, but think about it," he said, a smile coming to his face. "You make a great mother. He adores you. You become his mother and stick around. We're already a family, Tara. This just makes it kind of… official, I guess. You'll be the only mother he knows. Hey, we might even give him a little brother or sister down the road." At that, his smile grew to a downright devilish grin.

She couldn't help but laugh. The way they couldn't keep their hands off of each other… Well, the idea of the two of them having a child wasn't all that hard to imagine. Shaking that aside, she thought over everything he said. He was right, of course. She was constantly worried about doing something that would make him want to get rid of her, and yet he had just done one of the few things that would guarantee her staying with him for as long as possible.

She took a moment to take everything in. Her being a mother to Abel was all the more reason for them to actually try to stay together. It's would be her first real shot at a family, and she was determined to make it work. Even as a child, her family life was rocky at best. Once her parents were gone, an ache for that sort of love had developed within her, a yearning for a familial bond that she had never truly had. While some of that ache had been eased by friends like Zena and Ash, it had completely ebbed now that she was with Jax.

It wasn't just because of him and Abel, either. Somehow, she had become a part of the motley family of bikers. After all, the Sons of Anarchy were, first and foremost, a brotherhood.


	21. Chapter 21

The biggest downside to a party at Teller-Morrow was the cleanup afterwards. Food, clothing, glasses, bottles, and drunken bodies were just a few of the things that tended to litter the place. While the cleaning could be tedious, the members typically didn't have to do much of the work themselves. That's what the prospects were for, cleaning up everything from parties to crime scenes.

As Clay made his way through the obstacle course, his eyes scanned the room for one certain person. Seeing as the man was a creature of habit, it didn't take long to find him. Underneath some sweetbutt with his back on the counter, Tig was down for the count. He must have been having a wild night, seeing as he was still fully clothed. For the notorious playboy of the club to pass out before having a happy ending of his own, he had to have been having an off night. Then again, another look at his face showed a large, bruising shiner around his left eye.

Clay had little respect for the usual sort of women that made their way to the club. Pushing the blonde tramp off of the dark-haired man, he then clapped a hand on his arm. "Rise and shine, brother," he said before making his way towards the hallway that lead to the rest of the shop.

Tig groaned, rubbing his eyes and wincing as he attempted to get up. Everything hurt, but the pain on the left side of his face was killer. "Why in the hell are you waking me up?"

"We've got a business to run, Tigger," Clay replied with a grin. "I just want to talk."

With some grumbling and groaning, Tig made his way to the opening of the hallway. "Next time I decide to piss off Ope, remind me not to." Apparently the younger man hadn't taken too kindly to him smacking Zena's rear. Bad move on Trager's part, very bad move. The throbbing pain was bad enough, but his eye was swollen shut, too. Two great additions to his hangover.

"You wouldn't listen to me, anyway. Now stop complaining and follow me," Clay said, waving the other man after him. With some complaints, they made their way to Gemma's office and closed the door behind them.

"What's going on, boss?" Tig asked, propping himself up on the desk. He and Clay had been close for years, and Clay planned on using that to his full advantage.

"You still love me, brother?" the former president asked. He knew that most of the club had lost any and all respect in him after they found out that he had killed Piney, even if they didn't know just how cold-blooded it had been. Tig was one of the few people Clay might be able to use, one who might remember the camaraderie they had shared for so many years.

That was a loaded question for the dark haired biker. He and the man front of him were a lethal combination, but he couldn't respect anyone who made a habit out of betraying brothers. That being said, Tig also had a turbulent relationship with Jax, having respect for him but not necessarily his ideas. "We have a lot of history, man," he answered. It was ambiguous enough, allowing for open interpretation. For Clay to be asking such a thing, he had to be up to something. Knowing about everything that was in the works was something Tig always tried, for both his own safety and that of the club.

Clay took the comment as a sign of brotherhood between them, however small the thread may have been. Tig had always been his right hand, after all. "Very true. So, what would you say about me trying to get the gavel back?"

Red flag, even for Tig's intoxicated mind. Sure, the income for the Sons had dropped since Jax had taken over, but they were no longer risking everything in an attempt to get the higher paying jobs. High risk, high reward wasn't the SAMCRO way of life anymore. They had a steady life and things were going well. If Clay were to take over again, that would it send them right back down the dangerous road they had worked so hard to get off of. The man was a snake and everyone knew it.

Tig decided to play into what Clay wanted to hear, a move that would make Jax proud. "If you think you're up to it, man." Whatever the old man had to believe to keep himself going, it made little difference to Tig.

Nodding with slow deliberateness, Clay took the statement as as a green flag. He and Tig had far too much history for him to simply turn his back on him. Hell, a lot of the blood that was figuratively on his hands was literally on his friends. He wasn't necessarily above using that fact, either. "Well, I have something in the works. Something every bit as big and messy as what we used to get into."

"That's not a good thing, Clay. What's going on in the screwed up head of yours?" Tig asked, brow furrowing as he tried to figure it out. For the former president to say messy, it meant someone was going to die. At least one body, but probably more.

"Same thing as always, brother. Just looking out for the best interests of the club," Clay replied with a subtle smirk, the same devilish look that earned him as much ire as it did favor. "I want to be back at the head of the table. You should be proud of me, Tiggy. I'm choosing the path with the least damage."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Right now, no. But you'll see it all play out. You know me, always having an ace up my sleeve. Then again," he chuckled as he stepped towards the door, hand slowly wrapping around the handle, "all I have to do to make a jack out of the king, is take away the queen."

With that, the white-haired mechanic made his way out of the office, his usual strut carrying him out to the lot of Teller-Morrow. Tig remained in the office, trying to make sense of what his old friend meant. He shouldn't have listened, not when he knew just how trashed his mind currently was. The fact that he was even able to keep up with the conversation was astonishing. Rubbing his throbbing head, he shook his head. If he remembered the words of the other man later, maybe he could figure him out. If not… he would learn what he was up to eventually, right?

With the events of the night before and that morning still at the forefront of her mind, Tara certainly wasn't ready to be back at the Breathing Canvas. Her thoughts were with Jax and Abel. Her family, her boyfriend and son. There were so many implications that came with both of them, all of which had been cycling throw her head with all the force of a hurricane. Sure, she loved her job. Her mind and attention was just not focused on it that day.

People would come and go, setting appointments, okaying designs, or simply looking at her work. The typically exuberant young woman watched them with little concern, no passion. They were all just blurs of faces, patches of ink at had no rhyme or reason. It made her feel terrible, but she couldn't bring herself to fully love the situation she was in that day.

It wasn't like running the shop wasn't already a taxing job. Her plate had already been full. Now? It was overflowing. Running her shop, trying to stay alive, keeping Jax happy and in line, and now helping raise Abel? Little did she know that falling in bed with the king brought the responsibilities of his kingdom to her shoulders as well. Unexpected, but she was strong, stubborn, and empathetic. She could handle it.

Part of that kingdom was assigned to watch over her that day. He wasn't too much of an added problem, though, seeing as he had passed out mere moments after arriving. Not a she had expected any less out of Tig, the notorious party boy of the club. She just wished he would have showered before showing up.

Tig wasn't thrilled about his duties that day, either. All he wanted to do was grab a few beers, head home, and pass out. No, Jax just had to pick him to babysit his new old lady. He was certain the chick could take care of her own, but Fearless Leader wouldn't hear it. Didn't want to risk it, he would say. Yeah, well, Tig didn't want to risk waking up with a new tattoo, either. When did anyone ever care about his needs?

As he slept, the dark haired biker started to work his way through his conversation that morning with Clay. He had been too out of it to fully remember everything that was said, but he was sound enough to realize that his friend was up to no good. His drunken dreams were cryptic, filled with images of blood soaked cards that made no sense to him. Kings, queens, jokers, all floating in blood. When he woke up, he was beyond confused.

Stumbling his way out of the back room, Tig was instantly appreciative of his post. Tara had a pot of coffee brewed already, the heavy scent cutting through the fog of his stupor. Screw oil, coffee was the real black gold. Pouring himself a cup, he ventured to the main room of the shop.

Tara waved one of her client out, pulling the latex gloves off of her hands. People were always so quick to leave once their piece was finished. As she turned and saw Tig standing, face hidden by a mug of coffee, she let out a heavy sigh. When he looked offended, she smirked.

"Oh, don't be such a baby. Drink your coffee and be a good boy, okay?" Tara asked in a rather snarky tone. She resume her spot on one of the stools.

Tig took it as a sign for him to sit, his long gait carrying him over to the chair. Plopping down, he smirked right back at her. "You know as well as I do that women don't like good boys."

"Actually, that's not true. We like good boys, so long as they act bad for us," she replied with a simple shrug. "Like Jax. He might be the big, bad president for you guys. Not gonna lie, I think that side of him as sexy as hell. He just knows how to be a good man, too."

"You really do have him whipped," he said with a sad shade of his head. "Another good criminal, tamed by the almighty power of estrogen."

She shushed him, smacking his leg. "Right, like I could ever tame the infamous Jackson Teller. That's like trying to keep smoke in a cage, Tig. Trust me, he's still the outlaw you know and love."

"I find that hard to believe, seeing how domesticated he's been with you lately. Like last night. How the hell did you manage to get him to take you home, instead of just going to the dorm like everyone else?" He asked, not quite understanding the relationship between the two of them.

Actually, most of the club wondered the same thing. Jax had only been this way with one woman before, and she had left him high and dry. Ever since, he had no shame when it came to taking women where, when, and how he wanted them. New Tara, though, seemed to have the same affect on him that the last one had. Because of that, many of his friends feared that she would leave him the same way. Worse yet, they feared that she would be killed because of him.

Either option led to a heartbroken president, and no one wanted that.

"Aside from the fact that he knows that I'm not a whore? Easy. I didn't make him do anything. He took me home once he realized we could have more fun there and that nursing a hangover in his own bed might be better than waking up on a pool table," she explained with a bit of a smirk.

While she had a valid point, Tig wasn't convinced. Having had enough manipulative old ladies of his own, he never trusted women when they claimed innocence. Then again, this was why he moved away from relationships long ago. Too much baggage for not enough play.

"Not to mention, we had to go home to relieve the babysitter."

Now that, he believed. Jax loved his son more than anything, and usually hated leaving him with others for any longer than necessary. "Alright, alright. Don't take it personally, doll. I learned long ago not to trust anything that bleeds for a week and doesn't die."

"I learned not to trust anyone with more STDs than brain cells, so no hard feelings," she replied with a contemptuous smirk. She had little tolerance for cliches, especially when they came from misogynistic characters like Tig. Sure, it was probably just her inner feminist that balked at the thought of a grown man and father hating women, but she definitely wasn't hiding it.

"Ouch. What did I ever do to you?" he asked, rather offended by her statement. Had to give her props for actually being able to offend him, though. "I usually have to sleep with a woman to get that sort of burn."

"Nothing personal, doll. I just can't stand two-faced people." The shrug that followed her words was so natural, it took Tig a moment to realize what she had said.

"Wait, what?" he said, the thought processing and catching him off guard. He had expected something along the lines of him being a slut or how he treated Zena. Certainly nothing so forthright and confusing. "How exactly am I two-faced?"

"That you even have to ask tells me that you are one of two things: either a professional liar or too thick to realize it," she remarked, straightening on her stool. "I know next to nothing about the history of the club and the people of it, aside from what I've learned from asking questions and what I can see, what you all tell me or what I hear in hushed tones. I've figured out the basics, though. You were Clay's right hand, the one that all of dirty business fell to. Now you're loyal to Jax, acting as his attack dog?" A scoff came from her lips as she pulled her brows together. "Yeah, I call bullshit on that. The only time that sort of about face happens is when someone has you by the short and curlies. I may not look all that bright, but I see enough to know that isn't the case here. What's your angle, Trager?"

Right about now, he was really regretting waking up and deciding to talk to her. It would have been so much simple to nurse his hangover alone. Now? He had to think about what she pointed out. Not nearly the wake-up call he was hoping for. His first answer, "I'm loyal to the club," was generic at best. When her eyes narrowed at him, he knew that generic was only going to piss her off. "Look, Jax and I have had our disagreements. Hell, we've beat on each other a few times. It comes with being in the club and having a mind of your own. He's still the president. I still respect him. As far as Clay goes? You know by know that he's lost touch. I may not be the brightest, either, but I'm no traitor."

His tone had reached such a confident seriousness, Tara knew that he wasn't lying. She hadn't thought he would fall into the trap she had laid, but she was glad that he meant what he said. There was no doubt in her mind that there were some members of SAMCRO that truly would die for their cause, their brothers. Chibs, Opie, Bobby, and now Tig had proved themselves. That being said, she wasn't about to let him off of the hook quite so easily. She'd never admit it, but she had far too much fun messing with the older man.

"Alright, alright. Say I believe you," she started, smirking in a way that made it known that she did. "How am I supposed to know that you won't hurt Jax?"

When Tig started laughing, Tara knew that he knew what she was trying to do. He just shook his head and looked at her, playfully kicking her side. "You're alright, Caston. A bit of a bitch, but I guess you have to be to fit in with all of us assholes in the club, right?"

"Actually, I think you're the only one that's an asshole," she teased before whacking his leg. "But I can be a bitch. You're not so bad yourself, Trager. Aside from being a misogynistic, womanizing, horndog. But hey, nobody's perfect, right?"

"Says the over-analytical feminist," he replied with a grin.

Oil and water on some issues, but they got along alright after their little tiff. Their banter continued for awhile, until both of them ran out of good-natured insults. Eventually the customers started rolling in again, causing Tig to fade to the background with his thoughts. The young woman really was something, and he liked her. The whole club liked her, and Jax was lucky to have her, a woman who might actually be able to keep all of them in line.

Clay's words floated back into his mind, striking him with a bit of insight that he never wanted. Clay wanted to kill Tara, and he would probably ask him to do it. After talking with her, seeing how much Jax loved her, and how much she loved all of the people involved with the club… There was no way. Now it was his turn to make a choice. Confront Clay or tell Jax. He honestly didn't know which one was more dangerous.


	22. Chapter 22

Abel had to spend the day with Gemma, as much as Tara hated the idea of what might befall him under the older woman's unwatchful eye. After the incident where she passed out while watching him, Gemma knew that she had to watch herself. Her son's new girlfriend wasn't going to be nearly as lenient as Jax. She would, without a doubt, make her shortcomings known.

If she wasn't careful, she might lose her contact with Abel. That didn't sit well with the matriarch.

As far as Abel was concerned, he didn't particularly enjoy spending time with his grandmother. She rarely paid attention to him for more than a few minutes. When he would ask her to play with him, she usually had some excuse as to why she couldn't. He would much rather be hanging out with Tara, Chibs, Juice, or his dad. They all played with him, included him, and made him feel loved. Most of the time, Gemma made him feel like a burden. Unless someone was watching. That turned her into supergranny.

Now, though, she was at least trying. He had asked her to color with him. Each had a sheet of paper, a box of crayons, and their own stretch of the kitchen floor as they laughed together. It was pleasantly surprising for Abel, and actually fun for Gemma. Maybe she didn't need to be drunk or high to have fun with her only grandson.

She was drawing out the letters for "SAMCRO" in a calligraphic manner. They were her boys, after all. As she drew, she glanced at the toddle. "What are you drawing, baby?"

Blue eye looked up at her with a small smile. "Harry Potter riding a motorcycle," he answered with a matter-of-fact nod. Pointing to his work, there was no denying he was a child. Scrawls of color made vague figures, overpowered by the intensity of the color. The most distinguishable figure was, unsurprisingly, the motorcycle. As was to be expected from Jax Teller's son.

The answer shocked Gemma, causing her brow to furrow as she stopped coloring. Looking at the picture, she pursed her lips. "Where did you learn about Harry Potter?" There was no way in hell her son had been responsible for this. Sure, he liked to read, but… he had never designated himself as enough of a nerd to pick up the wizarding series. She highly doubted that any of the Sons had exposed him to it, either.

"Mommy's been reading the first book to me," he said as he continued coloring.

The looking of Gemma's face was priceless, a sort of shocked silence that can't be faked. Beneath the silent surface, her emotions flared. Anger, confusion, shock, and curiosity made a violent cocktail. A hatred of being left in the dark added fuel to the fire.

"Mommy?" she asked, sticking to clipped statements as she made sure he didn't misspeak.

"Yep. She said that she wants me to be smart and like to read when I get older," he said, oblivious to the storm she was hiding.

Her mind refused to process the truth. Wendy was dead. He had no mother. "What does your mom look like?" She already knew the answer.

"Really pretty, brown and blue hair, tattoos, and she always smiles," he explained, sounding like any loving son. Had Gemma liked the woman he described, she would have approved of his devotion.

She did not, on either account.

"Why do you call her, 'mommy?'" she asked, sounding a bit more demanding than she intended.

This time, Abel noticed his grandma's anger. Her tone made him shrink away slightly, feeling as though he had done something wrong. "Because she is. She loved me and takes care of me. Daddy said it was alright."

Of course he did. Her son loved to do anything to vex her. This was not going to tide over well if she had anything to say about it. Boy, did she. "So Tara is your mom?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Gemma Morrow's grandson just said "ma'am." What was that evil young woman doing to her boys?

Much to his personal satisfaction, Tig was relieved of babysitting duty. Chibs had decided to stop by and, after seeing how his friend and the young tattoo artist were at odds, told Tig to leave. After the day he had had, this was bettering than a stripper offering him a free all-nighter. For some reason, Chibs liked spending time with the evil woman. Why, Tig would never understand. More power to him, though.

Now, Tig was pulling into TM. Apparently Chibs had neglected to mention that Jax would be waiting for him. Honestly, he should be used to the trickiness of the Scotsman by now.

The president of the club stood with his hands in his pockets, directly beside the spot that the dark-haired man usually parked in. Jax's mind was a muddle of conflicting thoughts. The club had always been aligned with family, but the line that once separated the two was blurred at best. Keeping his family safe had become club business, and keeping his humanity at the head of the table was a family matter. If something went wrong while they dealt with the situation at hand, everything around him, everything he cared about, would crumble.

That was a weight that nearly crippled him. The force that kept him going was the need to protect his own.

As the dark-haired man pulled his bike into place, Jax lit a cigarette, waiting for Tig to stand up before speaking. "How is she?"

"Ornery as hell, argumentative, enjoying inflicting pain on others. You know, the usual," he replied with a slight roll of his eyes.

The response earned him a glare from Jax, who couldn't completely hold back his grin at the thought. The crude description was accurate; he knew it and knew that those were some of the reasons he loved that woman. "I take it that she wasn't exactly nice to you just because you were hungover?"

"I think she was meaner to me because of the hangover," he grumbled before lighting a cigarette of his own. Looking around, he arched a brow. "What's going on, boss?"

"Same shit, different day, Tig. We've gotta figure this situation with the Niners out before someone ends up dead," Jax replied, sighing as he knew the first person to die because of this would be Tara. It made him more desperate for a solution, and more careful in picking one.

"What have you got in mind?"

"Honestly, I'm thinking we need to meet up with these guys, on our terms, and try to figure something else. But," he paused, flicking the ashes as he exhaled smoke from his nose, "we can't give them any opportunity to get the jump on us. What we really need is for Laroy to get back on top."

Tig had been filled in by Bobby on the whole situation with Laroy. "I knew that tricky bastard wasn't dead. Any idea on how we could help push him?"

"Aside from finding and killing Parker, no. That would be the easy way, and when has anything ever gone easily for us?" Jax asked, rolling his eyes and he leaned against his own bike. "Laroy updated me this morning. No word on Parker's whereabouts, but they are planning some sort of scene for the next few todays. Something about them riding into Charming."

"You'd think they would get tired of doing the same old shit," Tig muttered.

"See, that's what I'm thinking. The ride into town is probably a cover for something else. Keep us busy with tracking them while they hit a target."

"Tara."

Jax nodded. "That'd be my guess. Which leaves either my house or her shop, or both."

Tig thought about this for a moment, looking around as he took a long drag from his cigarette. There weren't enough Sons in Charming to cover everything. "You gonna call in the other branches?"

"I've thought about it," Jax admitted. "Might bring in the Washington crew. What I want to do is get Tara and Abel somewhere safe. Somewhere that Parker wouldn't know about."

"The cabin?" Tig suggested.

"We've dealt with the Niners too many times in the past. They know about the cabin. I was thinking more of a friend who owed me a favor," Jax said with a subtle nod, the idea taking form in his head and sticking. "I think I might take them up to Marino's, have Tony put them up for a few days. Out of the way, not well known, and the connection isn't through the club."

After all the pieces came together, the plan seemed to be good. Antonio's was a good of a hiding place as any. Not even the club had the whole story behind Jax's association with the owner. If that was the case, there was a slim chance that anyone else would know of the connection. "You run this by Tara yet?"

"Not yet. She's probably not going to take it well, though„" Jax admitted.

"Yeah, I can't picture her taking the side lines very well," Tig said with a grin. "With that scrappy attitude, are you sure she isn't really a redhead?"

"No, but her mother was. Must be an inherited thing, huh?" Jax said. He knew that Tara didn't like being left out, and this was just as much her fight as it was theirs, if not more. He just couldn't bring himself to leave her in harm's way. And if she was being kept safe, he needed Abel safe, too. They were his whole world, and he wasn't going to risk anything happening to either one of them, again.

"How about you go get her? Chibs and I will close up her shop, then meet up with you are your place to get ready?" Tig suggested, only for Jax to sternly shake his head.

"She'll want to close up herself. Chibs and I will help as she checks and triple-checks everything. You call my mother and have her bring Abel to the house. Tell her to have him cleaned up and have him pick some toys he will want for a few days. Then," he flicked his cigarette away, watching it roll through the empty lot as he finished his thought, "you meet up with us at BC."

For once, Tig didn't argue. This was Jax's family, not his place to take risks. If this was how Jax thought it would be best, he would follow that. He nodded and started toward the office, tossing his own cigarette along the way. Jax remained still until the dark-haired man was behind the door, then he quickly mounted his Harley. The blonde man had to watch what the other knew. The dark-haired man was kicking himself for not telling the blonde about Clay's intentions. Both knew that the other were hiding something, and each assumed the worst.

Their worst-case scenarios were nothing alike, aside from how they ended. In that, they were eerily similar. Bodies of those who didn't deserve to die, the foundation of the club crumbling, and the blood of the Sons pouring through the cracks.

Jax was beyond correct on Tara not wanting to be hidden away while the men took care of the problems. They argued for a while, making Chibs sit in the corner with his hands up. He knew better than to show favor to either side of the argument. Tara refused to sit idly by, but Jax was adamant. She was his woman and, as independent as she may be, he would not tolerate the idea of her being anywhere near the fighting he knew was bound to happen. She would have won the fight, had he not brought up the need for someone to protect Abel. It was a valid point, but it was a low blow. He knew she would do anything for that little boy, and he was already exploiting it.

After that little tiff, they spent fifteen minutes or so packing up the shop. While she appreciated the attempted help from the guys, Tara was rather picky about where things went and ended up doing most of it by herself. Not that the guys complained all that much. Once the shop was ready to set stagnant for a few days, Chibs headed back to the club. Tara and Jax hopped on his bike and started for the highway. It was the easiest way to get to his house if he wanted to avoid the clutter of Charming. Chibs fell in behind him.

They couldn't be too careful these days, so anything important, such as escorting the president's girlfriend, required at least two members of the Sons. Chibs decided to stay to make sure this was met. For the first mile or so, all was normal. Tara's arms were wrapped around Jax's waist and he leaned into her. Her chin was on his shoulder as he drove, their helmets clanking together every time they hit a bump.

Soon enough, trouble found them. On the shoulder of the road, a mass of black cars were gathered. As soon as the Sons came into sight, the black men around the car gathered guns and aimed. They never fired. The man at the center, presumably in charge, moved to the edge of the road and waved the bikers over. It wasn't an offer; it was an order.

Both Jax and Chibs cursed under their breath as they realized what was going on. They slowed their rides, Chibs pulling off to the side as Jax rode his to swing just in front of the man that hailed them. There was no way to get Tara to safety, so he reached down and squeezed her wrist. She instantly understood that he wanted her to remain still and quiet. He was the outlaw, and he would take care of everything.

The man that stood before the bikers was not Laroy Wayne, even though the crowd around him was undoubtedly composed of Niners. It didn't take long for the pieces to connect. The man was none other than Derek Parker, the man the Sons of Anarchy had been trying to locate for weeks. The man was around 6'5" with dark skin, darker eyes, and a fitted suit. It was clear that he felt that he was superior to everyone else. There was a demeaning and arrogant air to him. Tara noticed it, too, indicating her discomfort by squeezing her arms around Jax's waist.

Chibs walked his bike over, staying a good five feet to the left of Jax. This must of seemed funny to Parker, causing a crooked, wicked grin to come to his face.

"You're quite predictable, Teller," Derek said, looking from the blonde biker to the woman on the back of the bike. "For wanting to keep such a piece of trash so safe, you sure to drag her with you everywhere you go."

"What can I say? If you want something done right…" Jax trailed off, eyeing the man with a cold, deadly venom in his eyes that showed just how much the club had changed him and how much he cared about Tara. Before, he would have strived to work this out with some sort of outlaw diplomacy. Now, though, he wanted blood. This man was trying to kill the woman he loved. He was threatening the town he loved. Jax Teller wanted nothing more than to see this man dead - and it was only the first time he had ever seen him in person.

"Ah. A motto I much like to live by myself. We have a lot in common, Teller," Derek said as he paced in front of the bikes. He was so calm, so careless, that it pissed Jax off.

"Don't try and play that card with me, Parker. I am nothing like you. I'm not about hunting down innocent women and putting a whole town in danger." Jax remained on his bike as he spoke. Behind him, Tara had loosened up. She didn't want Parker to think that she was completely relying on Jax. Now she was sitting straight with her hands in her lap.

Parker took notice of it, a sneer coming to his lips. "I'd hardly say she was innocent. She did get my brother killed, after all," he explained. His eyes were fixed on Tara, the bloodlust clear as he stared her down. "Seeing that she has no one left… I figure it's time that she atones for it herself."

Jax never got the chance to verbally defend her. Derek brushed the side of his nose, and Tara saw movement out of the corner of her eye. Chibs did, too, pulling out his gun instantly. One of the Niners had his gun lined up, sights set up on Jax, who never flinched. While Chibs stared that man down, Tara saw another of the black men draw a gun. The man had moved so subtly, she had barely seen it. She kept her eyes on him, not sure what else to do. Suddenly, the gun was in his hand, out, and pointed at Chibs.

A shot rang out, causing everyone to tense up and jump, not sure who fired. Eyes were darting around, trying to figure out who was hit and who pulled the trigger. The smoking gun was in Tara's hand, and the target was the man who was about to shoot Chibs. It had been an impulsive moment, sliding the gun from Jax's waistband and aiming as quickly as she could. The bullet had hit him in the shoulder, causing him to drop the gun.

Everyone stared at her in complete disbelief. Jax had never noticed her move the gun from his pants, let alone aim. He had also never seen the movement from the man she had shot, but the gun at his feet was a dead give away. While everyone was trying to gather their thoughts and figure out the situation, Jax started the bike and sped away. Chibs followed him. Bullets rained on the pavement behind them as they hightailed it out of there


	23. Chapter 23

Derek Parker was royally pissed off. She had been right there, in front of it. The first man was supposed to shoot Tara, though make it look like he was aiming for Jax. That would distract the other man, Chibs, and give them a chance to take out all three at once. The last thing had ever expected was to have one of his men hurt by Tara Caston.

He had to give her some credit, though. The man she had shot, Deacon, was his best armsman. Extremely skilled and pulling out his weapons and shooting before anyone ever knew he moved, he was usually never suspected for anything. That fact made him wonder just how scared Tara was. Scared people saw things that weren't there. They didn't notice a tiny movement in the corner of their eye. Scared people weren't dangerous to anyone except themselves. Smart people, on the other hand, were a danger to everyone and everything. Derek knew that quite personally - in fact, it was something that had kept him alive over the years and something that he took complete advantage of..

She may have been scared, but she was smart enough to keep her guard up. Smart enough to save all three of their lives with one impulsive movement. All that knowledge did was irritate the new leader of the Niners. He had wanted her dead before, but now she had injured one of his own. Well... That would be the story anyway. These people, this gang that he had taken over on a whim, were nothing more than minions to him. Each one, each life, was a means to an end. Pawns to be played and expensed as he saw fit. Each one was expendable, and he did not care if it took him the entirety of this shithole of a gang to kill Tara Caston.

If he was able to take some of the thorn in his side Sons of Anarchy members to the grave with her, he would grasp the opportunity with both hands and enjoy the ride. The very thought of it had him grinning.

As soon as the shot had been fired, plans had changed. There was no direct trip to his house to gather Tara and Abel and send them away for safekeeping. After what had just happened, there were some questions that needed to be answered. Jax was confused, stunned, pissed off, and impressed all at the same time.

He had kept the pressure on the throttle from the moment they left the scene with Parker and his men. While Tara was still new to riding with him, she could tell that something was up. He never went this far over the speed limit with her on the back unless he was trying to show off - something she knew was not the case this time. The tension in his shoulders and back tipped her off to something being wrong. Unsure what to do and still reeling from the fact that she had just shot someone, she buried her face in his back and clutched her arms around him for dear life.

Riding behind them, Chibs knew exactly what was going on.

Jax was hoping the beating wind, the speed, the rumble of the motor, and the adrenaline of the speed would help him work through the situation they just left, and the one he was about to create. While each of the Sons had their own way of riding when they were stressed, Jax was the most unpredictable. He had practically been born riding, causing him to constantly push the limits of what he could do when the mood struck. Chibs stayed on their tail, making sure to ride at a safer speed than the young president.

They rode like that for fifteen, twenty minutes with Jax trying to compose his thoughts. Tara felt the tension start to ease as they pulled off of the road, parking in a field and easing the bike to a stop. She swung her leg and dismounted the Harley as Chibs pulled in behind them, taking a few steps to let Jax have room. If there was anything she had been wary of when getting involved with an outlaw, let alone the president of a notorious biker gang, it was the temper. She had known Jax to be a sweet guy, one who would not hurt her, but she had seen what he could turn into. Hell, every member of the gang had warned her to watch out for him when he became pissed off. He never used to be so easy to set off, they had told her, but the gavel was ruining him. It ruined everyone who held it.

As she watched him get off of his bike and take off the helmet, she understood what they were talking about. His face seemed different somehow, pinched together in a way that made him look like a stranger. Gone was the jovial, protective Jax she had fallen in love with. This Jax was predatory, calculating, and criminal. This was the man she had been warned about, the man she was trying to make sure he never turned into. A small part of her heart sunk at the realization of her failure while the others hoped there would still be time to fix him.

Chibs sighed as he stepped away from his own bike, walking over and staring Jax in the eyes. Standing so close that their noses nearly touched, he wanted to keep the conversation between the two of them. "Jackie, calm down," he said softly. His expression looked worn and worried, the stress of what happened and what lie ahead weighing on him, too. "Don't do or say anything you'd regret later."

"I know, Chibs."

"Then listen to me for once. Remember that you love her before you start down a road that you can't return from, brother," Chibs said before nodding softly, clapping a hand on the younger man's shoulder before he stepped away.

Tara was a few paces away, understanding the need for "in club" talk. When Jax looked at her this time, her heart flipped when she saw a familiar light return to his eyes. Something loving, young, and caring. It was just a tiny spark of what she was used to, but it was enough to ignite the hope that he wasn't lost yet. His face was still a mask of dangerous seriousness as he walked over to her. She bit her lip and lifted a hand to push his hair out of his face once he was close enough.

The small action seemed to catch him off guard, his brow furrowing in confusion for a moment as he looked down at her. He nearly, nearly cracked a smile at how strange she could be. It was enough for the smile to appear in his eyes, if only a moment, before he looked at her expectantly. "What the hell happened back there, babe?" he asked, his voice grappling between being authoritative and exasperated.

"I just... Reacted, Jax," she started, looking down as she fumbled with her hands. She was still trying to process everything, too, but she knew it would have to happen as she spoke. The man before her didn't look like he was going to wait for her to figure it out. Hell, the whole situation that they were in wasn't going to wait for her to be ready. There was an urgency that her mind simply had to keep up with. "You were talking, Chibs was trying to watch out for you. I barely saw the guy move, so I knew that you didn't. It was either act or watch you die, so I grabbed your gun and shot."

"That was a hell of a shot," Chibs said.

"Exactly. Not to mention, I didn't even feel you take my gun. How the hell did you pull that off, Tara?" he asked. Some of his intensity had waned. He knew that she would have never done something like that without there being a damn good reason. Protecting him and Chibs, well... SAMCRO was supposed to be a brotherhood after all, and she may have just proved herself to be as capable as anyone within their ranks. Still, he had to make sure that he knew everything.

"After the assault, I went a little crazy with the self defense thing. I always knew how to throw a punch, but I knew that I needed to be able to use a gun, too," she explained, looking up at him with a sad smile. "I never had a piece of my own before that, but I had a friend who worked at a firing range. One of the cops who worked my case taught me to be quick and precise, gave me a gun that was a lot like yours, made me practice for hours in simulations..." she trailed off, looking back at her hands, knowing that the story sounded crazy.

"A cop taught you to shoot like that?" Jax asked, an eyebrow raising as he tried to picture any cop teaching a school teacher to be a gunslinger.

"Well, he was an ex-military cop with a penchant for playing fast and loose with some of the rules and regulations of the force, but yes. It could have something to do with a few of the videogames I play, too," she admitted with a soft laugh before looking up at Jax. "I'm sorry if I just caused any more trouble than I already have."

"Don't you dare apologize for saving my life," Chibs said as he walked over to them. He wanted to make sure that Jax kept on the safe path he was on now, instead of saying something that would push her farther away than his mannerisms already had. "This is just going to make our lives a whole lot more interesting, eh, Jackie?"

Jax took a step back and ran his hands through his hair. "That's one hell of an understatement, brother," he said with a long sigh. With his hands at the back of his head, he looked down at Tara and shook his head slightly. "Looks like we may need to get you a piece before we send you off. Any other surprises I should know about?" he asked. For some reason, her story had calmed him. When he reached out and grabbed her arm, using the hold on it to pull her to him, he was back to himself. Well, as much as could be expected when he knew there was a war coming upon them faster than before.

She was so utterly relieved at his actions that she had to keep from tackling him. Maybe she would be able to save him from himself and the corruption of the gavel after all. "I don't think so. I'm pretty sure that there is nothing else left to stun you," she said as she wrapped her arms around his middle and inhaled deeply.

"No more weapons experience? No fuckin' black belt in jiu jitsu?" he teased as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. For her, he had to make sure that he didn't turn into Clay. He wouldn't turn into the same monster he was determined to destroy. She would never be the same snake that his mother had turned into, so if he became poisoned, she would have no reason to stay. He knew, too, that the only reason he was remaining himself at this moment was because of her. The weight of that realization was not lost of him, knowing that he must have done something right to have both her and Abel in his life, two extremely bright spots granted to him by some sort of universal force that must have thought that he could still be saved. Tilting his head forward, he nestled his nose into her hair and inhaled, taking the time to enjoy such a small moment.

"I mean, I can kill just about anyone or anything with a PS3 controller, but that doesn't count," she replied as she rubbed her fingertips on his back. Leaning back, she looked up into his blue eyes and gave him a simple, loving smile. "I love you, Jax," she whispered before she went up on her toes to kiss him softly.

"I love you, too, Tara," he said as he pressed his lips to hers, moving his hands to her hips to keep her on her toes. "My beautiful, strange, unpredictable little woman. How are you dealing?"

His question caught her off guard, causing her brow to furrow for a few seconds before she understood what he was asking. "I just shot someone, but I know I didn't kill him. I'm shaken, but I'll be okay," she assured him before his phone started ringing.

Letting out a groan, he let her go and pulled his phone out. "It's Tig," he said to Chibs before he answered. "What's up, brother?" he asked.

"Your mother's on a warpath, man. She flipped out on me as soon as I got here," Tig said before yelling was heard in the background. "What did you do now?"

"I didn't know anything. Try to calm her down, or at least get her away from my son, until we get there," Jax replied before he hung up and looked at Tara. "I have a feeling that Abel referred to you as 'mommy' in front of Gemma."

Tara's eyes widened before she had to hold back a laugh. "Do I get to hold your gun when we go home? Knowing your mother, I might need it."

Chibs started laughing, too, before he just shook his head and moved back to his bike. "Jackie, you might want to give me the gun so she doesn't sneak it away from you again," he said as he shook his head. From what he heard, and what he knew of both women, he knew this was going to be an interesting play on events. Possibly one worth recording, but for now he would sit on his bike and wait for Jax to decide what to do.

"No, you can not have my gun. Just... try to play nice when we get there, okay?" he asked, knowing that if those two started anything, he would be the one to have to finish it. Him finishing it would lead to him sleeping on the couch, being ignored, and then scolded by his mother later. With everything else going on, he really didn't need that added stress. He opened his mouth to say something about Abel seeing such things, but shut it as soon as his common sense kicked in. Tara was not one to jeopardize anything when it came to Abel. She certainly wouldn't let him witness his 'mommy' yelling at his grandmother. Pointing it out would just irritate her.

"Of course, I'll try. Just don't blame me if she starts something with me," Tara said before she let out a soft sigh. Shaking her head as she looked at Jax, she started laughing softly, sardonically. "Why can no attractive, single guy have a mother that isn't a pain in the ass, or at least come with a warning label?"

Jax couldn't help but laugh at that, too. He was the one who knew just how much of pain his mother was. He was the one who had, had to deal with her for thirty-two years, with her thinking that she would be in control of him for more than the first eighteen. "Because then they wouldn't be single. Crazy mothers help make sure that only the best, toughest women are able to take their boys away from them," she said with that crooked grin of his as he kissed her again, a sloppy smooch that she had grown accustomed to when he was trying to be cute.

Granted, he didn't have to try very hard, making Tara's life all the better. "I thought I was the one who came up with the rational arguments," she said before scooting him to get back on the bike. "Looks like we have another fire to put out before you banish me."

Jax, rolling his eyes, climbed back onto his bike and propped it up while he waited for her to situate herself behind him. "Complain all you want, but you know I'm doing it to keep you safe," he said once he felt her arms wrap around his middle and her chest settle against his back. Helmets were fastened, a silent single was given to Chibs, engines were started, and tires were put to work as they headed back to the road. From one battlefield to another. Jax, Chibs, and Tara all figured that the one they were traveling to would be more interesting than the one they had just left.

As they pulled into Jax's driveway, they saw that Tig had sent Gemma outside. Jax and Tara both assumed - hoped, really - that he was inside watching Abel. Chibs, apparently, took the absence of his friend as the cue to go and find him, leaving mother, son, and, most likely, future daughter-in-law to themselves. The young couple got off the bike and held hands, staying close to each other to provide a united front. That, and Jax wanted to be sure that Tara didn't clock his mother. At least, not without someone recording it.

Gemma was clearly fuming, her lips pursed into a thin line, her arms crossed, her boot-clad foot tapping on the pavement as she watched them come closer with the eyes of a hawk. Tara had to keep from laughing, picturing fire coming out of her nose and smoke from her ears as if she were some sort of cartoon. If the matter wasn't so serious, it would have been a comical sight. For now, though, Tara kept a rather solemn expression on her face. Jax's handsome face had lost some of its charm, now pulled together and shrunk as he scrutinized his mother. Honestly, the last thing he needed right now was this kind of trouble, but it was bound to happen and better to just get it out of the way.

"Have something you want to say, Jackson?" Gemma asked, looking at him expectantly, her eyebrows slightly raised as she looked between the two of them. She was in one of her favorite outfits - a low-cut black top with a black belt around her waist, tattered jeans, and black high heel boots. Definitely not what most grandmothers would wear to spend time with their grandchildren, but there was nothing truly typical about Gemma.

"Don't turn this into one of your games, ma. Whatever you have to say, spit it out. We're on a bit of a schedule here," he pointed out, his hand sliding out of Tara's so that he could wrap his arm around her waist gently.

That didn't sit well with the matriarch, but she understood him nonetheless. "Fine. Care to explain to me why Abel has it in his head that this tart-"

"Her name is Tara," Jax interrupted, not in the mood for her to be calling his woman by such names.

"-that Tara," she continued, stressing the name in a manner that made it clear that it left a bad taste in her mouth, "is his mother?"

"That's because, however much you may hate to admit it, that little boy loves me," Tara said, feeling that it was her time to speak. The last thing she wanted to do was give Gemma the impression that she needed Jax to fight her battles for her. "I love him to death. He called me 'mommy' and caught us off guard."

"So we decided that she would be his mother. He has no memory of Wendy, and Tara's a thousand times the mother she was to him," Jax explained. "It's a risk, both of us know that and are willing to accept it-"

"You're willing to risk your son's heart on the chance that you two are going to make it?" Gemma interrupted, glaring at the younger woman. "If you love him so much, why would you put him through that?"

"Every kid needs a mother, Gemma," Tara said before taking a few breaths to calm herself . This woman irritated her beyond compare, but she wasn't going to be baited quite so easily. "I have no plans of leaving anytime soon, or at all. I love your son, you grandson, the Sons, and even you, in a messed up way that I don't really understand. Yes, he could get hurt. That's even more motivation for Jax and I to make it work out between us." Jax tightened his arm around her, sensing that he was getting upset. "Your constant scrutiny of me isn't helping anyone. How would you feel if-"

"Oh, don't start that shit," Gemma interrupted.

"No, listen to me. If you can play that card, so can I. How would you feel if you were to cause Jax and I to split?" Tara asked, taking a step towards Gemma. "Sure, you would be happy at first because, hey, the bitch is gone. Then you would have to listen to Jax explain that grandma made his mother leave and see how that would rip his heart out."

Jax, wisely, chose to stay quiet. The conversation was verging on dangerous, but she was making all the right points in a way that Gemma, of all people, would surely understand and appreciate. Gemma looked like she wanted to argue - wanted to do a lot more than argue - but didn't. Tara, however much she may hate to admit it, had a point. She loved her boys more than anything, but maybe it was time to share them. For a woman to put up with her just to be with him, she was alright in Gemma's book. Not that they had to know that, of course.

"Okay," Gemma said as she slowly nodded. "A little warning would have been nice, though," he added, narrowing her eyes a bit as she admitted defeat.

"Glad you're on board, seeing as Abel's getting a little sibling," Jax said with a loving grin at Tara.

That news caused Gemma to sputter and gasp. "Already?!" She sounded and looked indignant, her mouth hanging open as she looked to Tara.

Tara started laughing uncontrollably, holding her middle as she turned towards Jax, whose grin transformed from loving to shit-faced as soon as he saw how his mother reacted. "No," he admitted as his arms found Tara, wrapping around her as a warm, hearty laugh escaped him. It was a cruel trick, but it was completely worth it for both of them to be laughing this hard in such trying times.

"That's not even remotely funny, Jackson," Gemma said before she went back into the house, leaving the couple to their laughter.

Oh, how they laughed. They held each other, leaning into one another for support as they cracked up. Her face was buried against his chest, while his was nestled into her hair. The neighbors probably thought they were crazy, but they couldn't help it.

"You're evil," Tara managed to get out between giggles.

His grin only grew. "You knew that already," he pointed out as he slid a finger under her chin and tipped her head so that she was looking at him. "It kind of goes along with the whole 'bad boy' thing, darlin'."

"Who ever called you a bad boy?" she asked, furrowing her brow as she looked at him skeptically. Stealing a kiss, she wiggled out of his arms. "As far as I'm concerned, you're just a teddy bear in a lot of leather that totes a gun," she said with a wink before she head for the house. It started as a simple walking pace, but after a glance back at him, she started running.

Rolling his eyes, he chased after her and wondered just how he managed to find such a little spitfire that dared to think of him as a teddy bear.


End file.
